Reincarnated School Dreams
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: New boy at school PLUS very odd history project PLUS crazy stalker EX boyfriend PLUS friends that are obbsessed with your sex life EQUALS one crazy relationship! What's Kagome to do?
1. Grumpy Meeting

Oi! To those of you who are wondering why I reposted this fanfic. Sorry! I had to! Something was wrong with it! It wasn't showing up on things!

Now to the new people... I have writen this before. I something went kind of wrong it wasn't showing up on any searches or anything so i decided to repost it. It's about 14 chapters last time so... I'm going to be updateing really fast!

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Read and enjoy!)

**Reincarnated School Dreams**

**Chapter 1: Grumpy Meeting**

Trudging along the long tailed hall, I walked running her finger over each locker as I passed it. I stopped; my mind stumbled over the many questions swimming inside trying to pick one.

"I wonder what this new person's like? Maybe they'll want to be friends!" I said to myself. Someone tapped my shoulder and turned around to my best friend. "Sango!"

"Where's the new person? I thought you were supposed to show them around," she asked. Sango was the type of person you would look up to. She had good grades, a great personality, and extremely pretty. That's what she looks like to every one at school. When she's with me and Miroku she has the shortest temper you've ever seen, the deadliest with just about anything she can get her hands on, and very stubborn. But all-in-all she's the best friend I could have.

"I'm going right now to get them from the office," I said and she gave me an evil grin.

"If they're a boy then you might finally get a boy friend! I hope he's cute!" Did I mention she loves to set people up? Always showing me to boys and stuff. And Miroku is really starting to rub of on her too. Always jumping to the wrong things. I sighed and started off.

"Ja ne!" I called over my shoulder. I heard her giggle and go to homeroom and i rolled my eyes at her.Goingup to the door to the office, I slowly opened it andpeeking in.

"Miss. Higurashi!" I jumped and hurried in, standing in front of the only desk in the room. Kagura-san was just about the meanest person in school. Just about! Strict as hell and always turning people in for the tiniest things. She always gets any substitute jobs if a teachers sick.

"Yes!"

"You're late! Detention today after school! Now here is Mr. Takana's schedule and you may leave five minutes early to take him to his next class. You will not be cut any slack if you are late to any of your other classes. Now go! Or you'll be late for homeroom!" I silently nodded along and the door behind me opened. I turned around to saw the cutest guy I had ever seen! He had long silver hair and gold-bronze eyes. I blushed and went out after him.

"So you're the person to show me around? Feh! Just my luck…" he said and leaned against the wall closing his eyes. I huffed.

_"What a jerk! I hope he's not like this all the time…" _I thought and looked over his schedule and gasped.

"What?" he asked glaring at me from his spot against the wall.

"We have all the same class! At least I don't have to worry about being late for any classes." He snorted and snatched the paper from my hands. "Hey! I was looking at that!"

"To bad. I need this. See ya!" he said and started to walk off. Wait! I'm supposed to show him around and now he's walking off! I'll get in trouble!

"Wait! I supposed to show you to your classes!" I said running up next to him.

"I thought you didn't want to be late for any of your classes!" he shouted at me.

"Gomen… I'm just mad cause Kagura gave me detention. Now let's go. Homeroom starts in a few minutes." I grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall. I didn't care if he didn't want to come with me over not!

"Ow! Let go, wench!" he yelled and jerked his arm out of my grasp. I huffed and open the door to my homeroom. It was already crowded as usual. Mr. Hirasake was the most popular teacher in school so people always madeexcused to come here from homeroom and stuff.

"Higurashi!" I looked over to see Hojo calling me from across the room. I smiled andnudged mister grumpy ahead of me. I pushed him down into a chair and gave Hojo a hug.

"Hey, Hojo! Where's Sango and Miroku?" I asked looking around. Those two where always together…

"They went to the library…" Yumi said from behind me. Yumi is another one of my friends. She was Sango's exact opposite here at school. She's loud and annoying, has the worst grades ever, but still maintains her good looks. She loves to badger me on boy like always and kind of follows Sango with boy choices. Hard to believe that we're all friends. Miroku's a pervert, Hojo is mister nice guy, Sango is short tempered under her sweet cover, and Yumi is an annoying brat sometimes. Kind of a weird mix. Oh, well.

"Class and others! Listen up! We have a new student! InuYasha, please come up here!" Mr. Hirasake called over us.

_"So that's his name… I was wondering what it was," _I thought. InuYasha got up and went to the front of the room. Mr. Hirasake clapped his hands to get every one's attention.

"This InuYasha Takana! He's a new student from Kyoto! Please give him any help if he needs it." We all chorused a yes and went back to what we we're doing. InuYasha came back and sat down next to me with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing!" he snapped.

"Fine! Jerk…" I grumbled.

"Kagome! Come over here for a second!" Sango called. I guess she'd just gotten here. Miroku was talking with Hojo and I noticed a red hand print on his face as I walked by. "Nice, Miroku…" I said and he laughed. I went up to Sango who squealed.

"He's so hot, Kagome! You have to go out with him!" she said jumping up and down.

"I agree, Kags! He's cute," Yumi added. I blushed. "You do think he's cute, right?"

"Yea… But he's new and-"

"And you can offer to show him around Tokyo! It'll be a nice first date!" Sango cut in. I opened my mouth to talk but she continued. "He could be a better suit for you. I think Koga would be better, but he's just as cute!"

"Maybe he'll kiss you! Kenchi tried, but he was a little inexperienced," Yumi said with a giggle. I sighed. They never give me a chance to talk…

"So?" I looked at Sango.

"I can talk now?" She glared at me and I laughed.

"Are you going to ask him?"

"You can do it for me if you want cause I don't really like him that way. If he would stop being such a jerk then maybe, but I doubt it! Now I have to leave. I need to show him where his locker is." I know that was mean, but that's the only way to get it through to they. They think it's alright to bud into other people's lives and then get away later with a clean record. I motionedfor InuYasha to follow me and he just glared at me.

"What?"

"We need to go! Come one!"

"Feh!" I was beginning to think that was the only response he knew.

"Alright then. Find your locker by yourself. Maybe I can sell some of your books for some extra cash. I do need to fix my skateboard…" (I forgot to tell you. Kagome's a total tomboy in this. She boards and skates and all that stuff, but don't ask for any great moves cause I don't know any!) I noticed him stiffen and he got up with a growl. Growl? Since when did boys growl? Oh, well. He's not exactly normal anyway. He walked past me and out the door without a word and I huffed. "Jerk…"

"Come on, wench! We need to get my stuff!" he called. I was fuming by then, but pushed my anger away and went out with a smile.

"Let's go…" I said through my teeth. I heard him snicker and went back to fuming. He snickered again and I stopped him. "What's so funny!" I yelled.

"Looks like someone needs anger management. Calm down, girl…"

"I have a name! It's Kagome. Ka-Go-Me! Get it right!"

"What ever, bitch…" he said and started down the hall again. I let out a frustrated yell and stomped after him. I pulled out the paper with all his info on it and stopped. His locker was right next to mine! Stupid school with mixed lockers! The only reason she'd met all her friends was cause their lockers were next each others! Now InuYasha's was next to her's! Great! She went up to her locker and called out to the jerk.

"It's over here! Right next to mine…" I mumbled the last part. I handed the paper to him and he spun the dial around a few times. He opened his locker and a wave of Jell-O came out onto his feet. I burst out laughing and he let out a yell.

"Who the hell did this!" He gave me an icy glare and a backed up holding my hands up in defense.

"Don't look at me! I just met you today! Ha ha ha!" I doubled over and shook with laughter as the bell went off. People came filing out into the halls and some started laughing and pointing at InuYasha's locker.

"Nobunaga's been at it again!" someone said.

"I wonder who it'll be next?" another called.

"Clear the way! Move of you'll be written up for involvement in the crime!" Students moved out of the way as Kagura came up to us. "What happened?" Then she saw the Jell-O. She growled and pulled a walkie talkie from her belt. "Get Myoga down here! Nobunaga's played another joke on a new kid."

A crackle of static and someone answered," Alright, Miss. Kagura." She turned to me and her glared made me shiver.

"I thought I could trust you Higurashi! Detention for the both of you! Now get to class!" What! What! But we didn't do anything! I grabbed my books and pulled InuYasha after me. I felt him pull against my grip, but I didn't let go. I pushed him into our next class and took my seat leaving him alone. I sighed.

_"How stupid is he!" _I thought and pointed at the seat next to me. He took it, but scooted it as far away from as he could. That was the end on the lab table. "Wimp."

"What'd you call me?" he asked with a glare.

"I called you a wimp! Cause your scared of a little girl! Wimp!"

"That's it! You're getting it!" He pulled his fist back and was about to hit when he stopped. He huffed and settled down in his spot scooting back over next to me.

"Okay… What was all that about?" I asked. He was really starting to creep me out!

"I don't hit girls no matter what they do to me…" he grumbled to me.

"Oh… Look I'm sorry about before. I'm not have a very good day. Alright? Friends?" I held my hand out to him.

"Sure." He shook my hand and I smiled.

Well, the rest of the day went by fine until lunch that is… We were sitting there talking about how much we hate our brother's when Yumi came over.

"Hey, guys!" she said and sat down next to InuYasha.

"Hi…" I said and took a bite out of my hamburger. She huffed and turned to InuYasha. "Have you had a chance to see Tokyo?"

"No. We've been to busy unpacking."

"Well, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything today after school I you'd like me to show you around?" He choked on his mouthful of Ramen and started coughing. "Are you okay!" she asked and patted his back. He pushed her hand away and took a deep breath. I giggled and they both looked at me.

"What!" I said and blushed taking a sip of my pop.

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm going over to my…um… I'm over to Kagome's house! She's going to help me with some homework! Right, Kags…?" It was my turn to choke and I gave him a confused look. He gave me a pleading look and I couldn't do anything, but help him. I nodded my head.

"Yea. Sorry, Yumi." She grinned at me and grabbed my arm.

"We'll be right back," she told InuYasha and dragged me off. She pulled me out into the grassy area and practically screamed. "You did ask him! I knew you liked him! I have got to tell Sango! We're going to want a full play-by-play of the whole thing!" I sighed. Better just play along with them. Let them have a little fun.

"S-sure…" I mumbled looking down at the grass and tried to look embarrassed. Yumi hugged me and the pushed me in towards the table.

"Save the kiss for your second date. Remember!" she said and ran off like a giddy little girl. I sighed and trudged back over to InuYasha. He gave me a weird look and I just shrugged.

"How are you friends with her?" he asked and stuffed a cupcake into his mouth.

"Lot's of patience and I've known her since the first grade." He just nodded his head and chugged his milk. I laughed as he hiccupped. "You shouldn't drink so fast."

"F-hic-eh!" I started laughing harder and he just gave another "Feh".

Lunch went by fast after that and history came. I hate history almost a much as math. Almost being the key word! It was the only other class I had every one of my friends in. As soon as we got in there they all gathered around my table. The first thing that meets my ear was a nice loud…

SMACK

And Miroku falling to the ground. He must have groped Sango again… When ever she smacked him that was the only time she showed her strength at school. Sango took the rest of her anger out on a nice little Naraku dummy at her house. Oh, and Naraku is our principle. He's ten times worse then Kagura so you never want to be sent to his office… Miroku did once and he got suspended from school for three weeks. His mom was madder the hell even when he explained what happened. It was a one in a million type of thing. He was talking to Sango when someone pushed him forward and he knocked Sango down landing on top of her with his hands on her boobs. He got the hell beat out of himself and those three weeks were just enough time for him to recover.

I'm getting off subject! Well, Sango and Yumi bugged me about changing into something skimpy for InuYasha as Hojo and Miroku bugged InuYasha about what he'd do at my house. Yes, my friends have perverted minds. The teacher yelled for everyone to be quiet and they finally went away.

"We are going to chose partners for our year projects today! Make sure you pick someone you get along with because you'll be spending all year on this project with them! You have the period to chose and come up and tell me! Keep under screams okay?" And with that she went and sat her desk, pulling out a cell phone. Our teachers are odd. That's why I love our school. They make our classes a fun as possible cause Kagura and Naraku.

Hojo came over to me and draped his arm over my shoulder. "You want to be my partner, Kags?" I pushed his arm off and shook my head.

"Then he's mine!" Yumi said a pulled him off. Miroku and Sango were together off course so that left… Me and InuYasha. All I did was look at him and he gave me an answer.

"I don't care. Just as long as you don't bug me to much."

"What ever."

(There! First chapter for you all! REVIEW! You don't want me to have withdraws or anything. Then i won't be able to type!

Ja ne,  
Kazume!


	2. The Dreaded Kikyo Family

Oi! Like always. I say Oi at the beging of all my chapter for any fanfic! It's a habit! Any ways!

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Read and enjoy!)

**Reincarnated School Dreams**

**Chapter 2: The Dreaded Kikyo Family**

We got out of school and me, InuYasha, and Sango were heading to my house. Sango lives across the street so we always walk together. She stopped and I looked back at her.

"What's the matter, Sango?"

"I'm going a different way. My mom needs me to pick up some stuff for dinner. Ja ne!" she said and ran off waving. I sighed. I knew she was lying. She was just trying to leave me alone with InuYasha.

"Are we going?" InuYasha asked impatiently.

"Yea, yea…"I went up the side walk with him following. Just as I was about to turn onto the stairs to the shrine someone stopped me. "Kikyo…" Kikyo is the biggest bitch ever not to mention school slut. She loves to pick up new boys if they're cute enough for her, have fun with them, and drop 'em like rocks. That and make my life a living hell. Which she's done a great job of so far. She's swiped any boys I've ever had a crush on or was going out with and managed to humiliate me in front on the whole school. I'm sort of an outcast to most people… Never mind that! I've kicked her sorry ass good a few times. Suspended for two luxurious weeks of no homework, no annoying Kagura, and best of all no Kikyo! Had the party of my life! My mom got me an apartment to live in when she's gone. She's always traveling. Back to the bitch.

"Hello, Bedbug…" she said with an evil grin. I flinched. Not that again…

"What do you want!" I spat.

"My, my… Don't we have a temper today. I was wondering who your friends was? Another toy perhaps?"

"Fuck off, bitch!" Kikyo put a surprised look on her face and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What a foul mouth! I wonder what Kagura would think if she found out you were talking like that in front of a new student…?" I curled my fingers into fists trying to keep my temper under. "What's your name?" she asked going over to InuYasha. He had a disgusted look on his face. Can't blame him.

"None of your business!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How about you ditch the little girl and I'll show you a good time." Just as I was about to punch her InuYasha shoved her away.

"You're making it really hard for me not to hit you! Fuck off…!" he growled. If you could call it a growl. Her smile turned into a sly grin and she flipped her hair.

"I like them feisty. Well, when ever you want a little bed fun just call me. I won't wait long though. You will be mine soon, Inu-chan." And with that she walked off, swinging her hips like the bitch she was.

"Damn slut…" I mumbled and started up the stairs. InuYasha ran up next to me and sighed.

"I hate girls like that. She pick on you a lot?" I laughed.

"Yeah right! She may steal any boys that like me and spread rumors about me, but she can't get to me. I beat her ass last time she did. I was about to give her what she was asking for until you told her to fuck off. Oh, well. Maybe I'll train tonight," I said waving my hand in the air. It was a habit that annoyed the hell out of Sango and Yumi. They thought it was for guys.

"Train? For what?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Martial Arts, Kendo, and Archery. I take them all." I heard him laugh and I stopped. "What's so funny!"

"You take Kendo! That's funny! You don't really seem like the type for it." He said and started another laughing fit.

"Fine! Stand right there. And don't move!" He looked at me with a confused face as I pulled me arm back. His eyes widened when he figured out what I was going to do and ducked just as my fist came at his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you trying to do! Knock my head off!" he yelled from the ground.

"Exactly. Now hold still!" I said. He rolled over just as my fist came at him again and it left a bit of a hole. "Shit! Gramps is going to kill me!" I yelled and stomped my foot.

"God! How do you punch like that!" I looked up to InuYasha who was obviously scared to death.

"I told you! Martial arts!"

"Okay… I believe you now… God…" I smirked and started up the stairs again. I soon reached to top and found one of my many skateboards on the ground.

"Sota! Get out here now!" I bellowed picking it up. It was one of my good ones too! I had painted a blue, black, red, and gold dragon on it myself. I only used for competitions. The bottom was all scratched up and the wheels were way to loose for me. Sota was the only other person who knew where my boards where. I heard the door slide open and Sota's head appeared. He gasped and slide the door shut with a loud slam.

"You board?" InuYasha asked taking my board.

"Uh… Y-yea…" I blushed. I didn't like to talk about it with other people. None of my friends like it. They said it was too western.

"Cool. You got any other boards?" I blinked. He likes to board! Sweet! I nodded.

"I just have to take care of my brother first. It'll be just a few minutes…" I said cracking my knuckles. I stomped into the shrine and found him hiding in the training hall.

"H-hi, sis…" he stuttered. I glared at him and he instantly froze.

"Why is my good board outside?" I asked tapping my foot on the ground.

"I-it is? Heh heh. I wonder how that happened…" he said and swallowed.

"Um-hmm. Right. What were you doing in my apartment! I said it was off limits to you!"

"I had to! Toru was threatening me again…" he said and shivered. Toru… That brat was Kikyo's little brother and just as much as a monster. I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He had other kids spying on me… I'm sorry…" I ruffled his hair and pulled him up.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you should have asked first. You still have to help me paint it again though," I said softly. He nodded his head and ran to his room. I have a soft spot for kids. It can be a curse and a blessing…

"That's your little brother?" I turned around to find InuYasha leaning against the wall.

"Uh… Yea. Kikyo's little brother always picks on him. Steals his money and stuff. My mom won't let me teach him how to fight other wise I would. Poor guy…"

"It must run in the bitch's family. Pick on helpless people is their family saying!" I giggled. InuYasha wasn't so bad after all. He was actually pretty funny once you get to know him.

"Hungry?" I asked going into the kitchen.

"What you got?"

"I can make some Ramen."

"That's perfect! My favorite food. Beef flavor?"

"My favorite too! Two bowls of steaming hot Ramen coming up!" InuYasha plopped down into a chair and watched me as I made it. I could have sworn he looked like a dog waiting for me to finish. He had a begging look in his eyes. Ah, what am I thinking! I set the cooked noodles down in front of him and he inhaled them! He sure could eat fast! As soon as I finished he went exploring. Nosey, nosey, nosey! I followed him until he came to the locked metal door.

"What's in here?" he asked looking it over.

"I can't tell you. Gramps said its top secret. Plus his prize family heirloom. I'm not going to get it until he's dead. Not that I'm excited that he will die!" InuYasha laughed and I blushed. He was really cute when he laughed… I shook my head. Stupid me…

"So where are your boards?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! At my apartment! I keep all my boarding stuff there."

"Kagome!" I turned around to Gramps running up holding an ofuda. He slapped on InuYasha's forehead and began to chant. I slapped a hand to my forehead and groaned.

"Not again… Gramps! What are you doing!" I yelled pulling the slip of paper of InuYasha's face. He just stood there stunned. I can't blame him.

"I'm exorcising this demon! He's trying to steal the jewel!" Gramps hollered and pulled another ofuda out. I snatched it out of his hand and crumbled it up, tossing it to the floor.

"He's not a demon and you don't have any spiritual power! So quite it! You do this to all my friends when they come over!"

"I'm only trying to protect you and the jewel," Gramps said sticking his nose in the air. I pulled InuYasha outside and sat down no the porch.

"Sorry 'bout that…" I mumbled as he sat down next to me.

"It's okay. He does seem a bit crazy though." I laughed and looked over at him.

"You got that right. My mom won't let us stay the night the shrine even if she is there! She's doesn't like us to be around Gramps that much. I only come here to train." Then a little light clicked on in my head. "You want to go board? I have plenty of 'em at my apartment."

"Sure. I'd like to see what kind you got."

To put that long walk into short terms we talked the whole time. Once we got there I showed him all my boards and his eyes almost popped right out of his head.

"These are all yours!" he exclaimed pick one up and running his and around the edge. "God… These are nice…"

"I painted most of them myself." I said flopping down on the couch.

"You really like dragons, huh?"

"Yea. I always thought they were cool. I always asked my mom to get me one when I was little." Those were the days… My mom was always home watching me and Sota why'll dad went out and worked. We'd always play hide and go seek when he got home, but one night he never came home. My mom sent me over to Sango's and her mom started crying when she told me. Sango was with the whole time I cried that night. That's why we're such good friends. I was there for her when her parents died. I felt a single tears slide down my cheek and InuYasha's voice snapped me out of my thought.

"You okay, Kags? Uh… You don't mind me calling you that do you?"

"I'm fine and you can call me that. Everyone else does."

"Why where you crying?"

"I was just thinking about my dad. He died in a car accident when I was four."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up!"

"It's not your fault! You want to board now?" He looked out the window and his eyes widened.

"Uh...I'm sorry, but I got to go! My mom will kill me if I'm late home!" I looked out side to see a pretty sunset. I guess he had to be home by sun down. That was dumb!

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then?" I said walking him to the door.

"Yea. Ja ne!" he said and ran off.

"Ja ne!" I said waving. He must be really late… His mom must be strict. I sighed and went back inside. I threw on a big shirt and went to bed early. Really early. I was beat. This was one of the most tiring days I've ever had! Almost as tiring as a day of Sango and Yumi dragging me through the mall. I fell asleep as soon as I hit my bed. InuYasha was now officially one of my friends…

* * *

"Where's InuYasha!" Sango yelled shaking me by my shoulders.

"I-I don-don't –kn-know, S-Sango!" I managed to say and she let go.

"I thought he would be your boyfriend by now! What happened!" she asked and pushed me down into a chair. Miroku, Hojo, and Yumi all gathered around to listen and I sighed. Typical them…

"We didn't do anything! I just showed him the shrine and all my boards. He likes skateboarding too." Sango groaned and all the others sighed.

"You really are stupid, Kags…" Yumi said. She handed me a magazine. "Read page fifty-four. It might help." Thy all left and I stayed under the tree. A typical day after school. They give me time to "study" a new way to jump a boy. What nice friends… I opened the magazine and found the page.

"How to get a boy to go out with you in ten easy steps!" was what it had written in big letters at the top of the page.

"Might as well try. InuYasha is cute after all." I went through the pages that went into deep explanation on how to each step.

"Step one. To let your special someone knows you like them change your look. Make yourself stand out from everyone else in a good way. I change in clothes is a good way." Change my look! I'm not changing my look! Not in a million years!

"Kags! You read any of it yet!" Sango came up with a can of Coke in her hand.

"I don't think I like this. I am not changing my look!" Sango sat down next to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't help. Kikyo might even bug off if you change. She only does it because you're such a tomboy."

"I'm not a tomboy!"

"Say what ever you want, but that can't change the truth. Just try it. For me?" she asked giving me the puppy eyes. I sighed.

"I know I'm going to regret this later...Whatever. Only my look though! I'm still skate boarding!"

"Okay, okay… Let's go shopping! You need new clothes." She pulled me up and we headed for the mall.

(Ugh! I hate the mall. I only go there unless my mom drags me. I prefer Media Play and GameStop. Yea. REVIEW! PLEASE!

Ja ne,  
Kazume!


	3. Rin?

Oi! WOW! You guys are great! I get up in the morning and i have four reviews just for this fic! And i got four or five that night to add. SO cool! THANK YOU! Okay! Here's a new chapter for you all! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!)

**Reincarnated School Dreams**

**Chapter 3:Rin?**

"No!"

"Come on, Kags! You need to try it at least!"

"No! Forget this! I am not wearing any of this girly shit!" I ran out of the store and found myself a nice hiding spot in a kid's clothing store. I hate it! I am never wearing any of that girly stuff! Only unless I want to do it for a good reason. If InuYasha doesn't like me for who I am then he wouldn't know the real me.

"Kagome! Come on! Please come out…." I heard Sango call as she wandered closer to my spot. Maybe I should just try… For Sango. I stood up and she ran over. "Did you change your mind?"

"Yea… Sorry for running out on you."

"Maybe we should get you something a bit less pink? Would that be better?" she asked leading me back to the store we'd been in before.

"I-I guess…" She pulled out a few shirts and pairs of pants, I strictly said no to skirts, and pushed me into a changing room.

"Come out when you're done!" she called and I held up a pair of pants. Brown with black stripes going down to the bottom. Hmmm… Maybe they won't be so bad. I put those on and I shirt that said 'You May Hate Me, But You Still Love Me.' on it. I came out and Sango squealed.

"You look so cute! I love it, Kags! Turn around," she said and jumped up. Ugh! These things make it fell like my butt's huge!

"Does my butt look big, Sango?"

"Of course not! You look fine! Go put another one on." God… She was driving me like a slave driver. Do this, Kags. Do that, Kags. When am I going to get a break! Well, I went through the pile of cloth and Sango paid for it all! She's got serious cash though so it's no big deal.

"How about you do something for me, Sango?" I asked. I had the perfect idea. I'll make her try some games!

"What?" she asked and sat down on a bench.

"I'm going to show you some games."

"Games? What kind of games?"

"Video games…. God! PS2 maybe."

"Those! But they're stupid!"

"They are not! They only put the stupid ones up on TV most of the time. I have some RPGs you might like."

"I don't know, Kags… I don't even know how to work my calculator much less a game system." **(She has one of those high tech calculators with all the buttons for fractions and stuff… You get me though!) **

"Don't worry. I'll show you how. We'll start you off with something simple. How about… Spyro! That's just a little dragon that fights bad guys."

"Okay. I hope this doesn't do anything to my eyes though…" Her eyes! Man… She is a health freak! I laughed and pulled her up from the bench.

"Let's go, Miss Princess!" I said and laughed as she pouted.

"Don't call me that!" she protested and picked her bags up.

"Whatever…" I started off down the people crowded halls and Sango took her place next to me. **(I guess you can call them halls… oh well…)**

"So… Do you like your clothes?" she asked with a grin on her face. Ugh! Why does she have to do that! Grin this, grin that!

"I guess. Some aren't that bad," I mumbled and looked at my watch. "Kuso! My mom is going to kill me!"

"Why?"

"I was supposed to be home an hour ago!" Sango snickered and I gave her an icy glare. "It's not funny!"

"No…! I called her before we left school and said we'd be staying at your apartment. I know all about your 'training' so I got you out of it."

"Really! Oh, thanks, Sango!" Yea, yea… I'm training to control my 'miko' powers as gramps puts it. I'm the last of a long line of powerful mikos and blah, blah, blah… You get my point! It's as boring as hell! Old Kaede nags me on were the traditional clothes and stuff and how I hold my bow, and on, and on, and on… Anyways, I gave Sango a hug and finally got her to leave the mall. She was staring at boys again… Maybe we can have Yumi come over tonight? The three of us can be really loud sometimes. Who cares!

"Let's go, Kags!" Sango called from my car. I went over, tossed all our bags in the back, and speed off for home. "So are you planning to change that hair-do of yours?" Oh. Boy…

"I said only my clothes! No!"

"Come on, Kags! Please!" Hair makeover or my plain flat hair?

"Whatever…"

"Great! I'll call Yumi!" she said and flipped her cell open. She went on chatting with Yumi on hair stuff and I neared a car pulled over to the side of the road.

_"Might need help," _I thought and pulled up behind it. As soon as I stopped Sango gave me a confused look. "Car…!" I said pointing in front of us.

"Um-hmmm…. Go on, Yumi." Geeze! She can talk and talk and never get tired. I got out and went up to the window, knocking lightly on it. I heard a muffled scream and a thump. What!

"Hello! Is any one in there!" I asked knocking again. The window rolled down a little and someone looked out at me.

"Everything's fine. You can go on your way now!" It was a guy.

"I heard something. Who else is in there?"

"Nothing!" he said obviously starting to panic.

"Help! Someone!" A girl yelled from behind.

"Shut up!" the man yelled and I heard another thud followed by a cry. Without thinking I yanked the door open, pulled the man out, and knocked him to the ground. A small girl sat trembling in the passenger seat. I held my hand out to her and she scrambled over to me, throwing her arms around my neck weeping.

"Shhh… it's okay… I'm going to help you…" I said trying to calm her down.

"Why you little, bitch!" I turned around to find who other then my own principal standing up and holding a bat.

"Mr. Naraku! How could you do this to a little girl!" I yelled backing away. The girl was trembling again and I ran to my car. I opened my door, pushed her into the driver's seat, and slammed to door shut, finally catching Sango's attention. She got out and gasped when she saw Naraku. He grinned evilly and slammed the bat into the hood of my car. My car! My brand new car! That bastard!

"Give me the girl…!" he growled pulling the bat back up from the huge dent. I looked over at Sango and she nodded. I headed right for him, swung my leg out, and knocked his feet out from underneath him. Sango came up from behind and slammed her elbow into his stomach and he let out a gasp as all the air let his lungs. He hit the ground and I kicked him in the balls. He rolled over into the fetal position and stayed there. I heard the faint cries of the girl and went back to the car. Sango could deal with our supposed principal. I opened the door and found her hiding under the seat.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly and helped her up. She nodded her head and stuck her thumb in her mouth. She looked about six or seven maybe. "What's your name?"

"R-Rin Takana…" she mumbled after she managed to get her thumb out of her mouth, but stuck it right back in after she finished. Takana! But that's InuYasha's last name! Is she his sister or something! He did mention one before… Might as well ask.

"Is your brother InuYasha?" She nodded her head.

"And big brother Sesshy-maru!" I smiled. She had that cute little kid accent.

"Okay… We're going to try and get you home now, Rin. Do know where you live?" She shook her head. Great… The sudden sound of screeching tires and a car flying off make me jump. I looked outside to see Naraku's car disappearing down the road and Sango lying on the ground. "Sango!" I ran over and she coughed. "What happened!" I asked helping her sit up.

"H-he was faking it. He wasn't really hurt… Got me from behind…"

"That bastrad! He'll pay! But now we need to take care of you and little Rin."

"Rin?"

"Yea… It turns out she's InuYasha's little sister."

"Really?" Sango asked getting up and sighing. "He really got me! Hmph! He's going to pay! I just got this outfit!" I groaned and slapped my hand to my forehead. Just like her… Pay for running her outfit and not the little girl… My car! I'd completely forgotten about it! I went over looking at the huge dent in the hood. Great! That's going to be al least two hundred bucks to fix! I huffed and got in. Sango was buckling Rin in the back seat and handing her some candy. Good idea. She took her spot next to me and pulled out her cell.

"Yumi," she said to me and dialed up a number. "Hey, Yumi! I need a little help. Can you call Ayame for me? I need Takana's address. Okay. Ja ne." She flipped it closed and turned to me. "Yumi's going to call Ayame for me. She'll know where he lives. How about we get something to eat?" I glanced into my rear view mirror and looked at Rin. She didn't exactly look the best. She had bruises and her clothes looked like rags.

"Maybe we should get some better clothes for Rin to wear first…" Sango looked back at her too and laughed a little.

"I think your right! How about it, Rin? Want to go shopping?"

"Yea! My mommy takes me shopping all the times!" I laughed. There's that little kid accent.

"Back to the mall!" I said and did a U-turn going back down the road. To make a long story short, we found her some cute clothes got her changed and cleaned up, and went to a WacDonalds.

* * *

"Auntie Kagome?" I looked down at Rin and smiled. She already had a nick name for me!

"Um-hmmm?"

"Can I go play over there?" she asked pointing at the huge place palace connected to the restaurant. I nodded and she smiled. "Thank you!" she called and ran over, climbing into the ball pit.

"There goes your hair appointment…" Sango sighed and stuffed a few fries in her mouth.

"Don't complain! We just helped her!"

"I know, but what about Naraku?" Uh, oh! I forgot about him…

"We'll deal with that later. For now we need to get Rin home," I said flatly. Just then Sango's phone rang and she grabbed it, answering with her normal word.

"Moushi moushi! Ayame! You got our address? Okay. Give me a sec." she said pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "Ready. Um-hmm. Five, six, two? Okay. Yea. Thanks. Ja ne!" She flipped the cell closed and tossed it back into her purse. "We have the address!" She gave me a high five and finished our food.

"I'm going to get Rin," I said walking away. She was still in the ball pit playing with some other kids. "We need to go, Rin!" I called and she looked over at me.

"Okay! Bye!" she said waving to her friends and climbed out. I handed her shoes to her and she slipped them on. "Where are we going?" she asked as I lead her out.

"We're going to take you home now. So you can see you brothers."

"Really! The man before wouldn't take me home and he hit me…" She looked like she was about to cry. Uh-oh! I hate it when kids cry!

"Don't worry! That bad man is gone now. Me and Auntie Sango will protect you." She smiled and hugged my legs. So cute! I got her all set in the back seat and got in myself. Sango was all ready and had the paper out.

"To your Inu-chan's house!" she called and I huffed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said and went out into the now traffic filled street.

"Whatever…" she said wagging her finger. "Turn left up here!"

It went like this for who knows how long until we came to a huge western mansion! And I mean HUGE! Even Sango was gaping and that's a first. I parked in the driveway and helped Rin out. She clung to my hand and looked up at the huge house.

"Is that my house…?" she asked quietly. She doesn't know what her house looks like!

"Yeah. Haven't you seen it before?"

"No… Mommy said that we were moving to a bigger house before that bad man took me." I see now! She never got to see it!

"Let's go, Rin. So you can see your Mommy," Sango said quietly as she stepped up next to us.

"Okay…" We went up to the front door and rang the door bell.

"Coming!" someone called from inside and the door opened to revel a young woman. "Hello! Are you here to see- Rin!" She scoped the girl into her arms and hugged her. "Oh Rin! My baby!" the woman said began to cry.

"What the matter, mom!" A man came down the stairs and his mouth fell open. "Rin!" Me and Sango just stood there was he took Rin and hugged her too. Sango looked at me and laughed.

"I think this is the right house," she said and the woman turned back to us.

"How did you find my baby!" she asked holding Rin tightly. We never got to answer because she pushed us inside and into the living room. I looked around. It looked like a shrine inside! Tatami mats, paper sliding doors, andcushions instead of furniture. Weird… "Please tell us how you found her…?" the woman asked beckoning to thecushions laid out. Sango looked at me and sat down. I followed and took a deep breath.

"A man had her. I was driving and I saw a car parked on the side of the road. I went to see what's wrong and I heard a scream. The woman looked like she was on the verge of tears again. "I pulled the door open and knocked the guy to the ground. He got away after I got Rin out."

"Thank you…" she said and looked up as Rin ran by the door with her older brother chasing her. He looked a lot like InuYasha. "I can't take losing one child…"

"Losing one child? Did something happen?"

"Yes… My son, InuYasha, is in the hospital. He'll be coming back today."

"InuYasha! Is he alright!" InuYasha was in the hospital! Oh no!

(O.o i know some of you guys are like,"Oh, my god! InuYasha's in the hospital!" Well, you'll have to find out why later! I want you to be surprised! It's nothing bad though! Don't worry.

REVIEW! I still have my Chibi army at the ready! And they're dying to be let out.

Here's a list of people who reviewed! YEY!

**Cold eyes, inuyasha's2hotmiko(Kawaii pen name!), u.p, lyn,  
****sapphire-glass**

I thank you all! And **sapphire-glass,** thanks for both the reviews!

Ja ne,  
Kazume


	4. Icky EX Review

Oi! I'm so happy! This is the first time in my life that when i got home from my fav. Anime Club at the library I had 7 reviews for just this one fic! And when i woke up i had another 4! -dances with happiness- THANK YOU SO MUCH! Last time i posted this fic, i was on chapter 14 with only 32 reviews... Now i'm going to pass that number before chapter 7 maybe! YEY! Well, to those of you who were worried about InuYasha, here's another chapter that tells you guys the stuff you need to know. I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA! even though i want to... Read and enjoy!)

**Reincarnated School Dreams**

**Chapter 4: Icky EX Review**(not that kind of review...)

Mrs. Takana blinked and Sango sighed. "You know my son?" Uh-oh…

"Um… Yea. I showed him around yesterday at school and we went back to my apartment to skateboard…" I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea… I really don't want her thinking he's my boyfriend!

"So that's why he was late… He's just fine now. He had an accident in the kitchen. I'm glad he has a little girlfriend now! Sesshomaru hasn't had much luck." I heard a frustrated yell from another room and giggled. Oh, well. I guess I'm not so lucky.

"I glad he's okay." I looked over at Sango who was looking around. I elbowed her in the side and she glared at me. She sighed and bowed slightly.

"We need to be going, Mrs. Takana. Thank you for inviting us into your home," she said and gave me a look that said 'Bow, stupid! I had to and you want to make a good impression on your boyfriend's mom!' I rolled my eyes and bowed too. Mrs. Takana bowed also and led us to the door.

"I never got your names," she said her hand resting on the door handle.

"I'm Sango Harushio," Sango said and looked over at me.

"Kagome Higurashi," I said. She smiled.

"Please come back in a little. Sesshomaru is going to go pick him up soon."

"Sure." Sango pushed me out the door and Rin ran up beside her mom waving.

"Come back soon, Auntie Kagome!" she called. I couldn't help it! I smiled and waved back. Sango just rolled her eyes and pulled me to the car. We got in and I drove off.

"Do you think you made a good impression?" Sango asked fiddling with her hair.

"I have no idea… And he's not my boyfriend-"

"Yet! Not yet! Just you wait, Kags! He's going to fall head over heels when he sees you in some of these outfits and before we know it little versions of you will be running all over the place!" I stopped on the side of the road hitting my brakes hard and looked over at Sango.

"What!" Me and InuYasha! She's got to be nuts!

"You two are perfect for each other. I can see it. You already argue like a couple that's for sure."

"You don't even know him! Don't start making these ideas in your head without getting the whole picture, Sango!" She huffed and glared at me.

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Well, don't help that much! Thank you for the clothes, and I'm sure the hair will help, but that's all I need! Okay? Please?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay… I'm sorry. I was going over board. For now my goal is to get him to ask you to the dance. The it's kids."

"Ugh! Fine! Whatever…!" I started driving again and aloud Sango to make the arrangements with Yumi on hair styles for me. I hope it's worth it…

* * *

"Just like this! See! Isn't it cute?" Yumi curled my hair up and pinned it in place with a fancy ivory pin. Sango was running around behind me searching for mousse and yelled in triumph as she held it up. 

"I found it! Now hold still why'll I put this on…" She pushed Yumi out of the way, pulled the pin out, and slathered the white cream on my head. It sort of made me nervous the way them pulled at my hair. I hope to God it's not going to look a mess the next day. "Done! What do you think Yumi?"

"Hmm…" my friends walked around me pulling on the occasional loose strand and Yumi clapped her hands together. "I like it! Now let us have Kagster have a look at her new do!" They pulled me up from the chair and pushed me in front of a mirror. I gasped. Just like me… They had my hair in layers and curled the bottom out just a little. They actually made my waist length hair look good! That a first for sure! I ran my finger through it and it bounced back into place.

"I guess you like it?" Sango asked and I turned around nodding. "Really!" I laughed and nodded my head again. "Yes!" She gave Yumi a high five and turned to me grinning. Uh-oh… They tackled me into a two way hug and sent us tumbling to the ground. I have the best friends ever…

The night went by fast. Soon we were sitting on the couch doing 'gossip' about other possible couples. I know… Sounds preppie right? I was only into it cause it had to do with Koga! Yes. He's my old boyfriend. I hate to think about him though. He's currently going out with Ayame. Poor girl. He still stalks me. And like before... Ugh! I'm not going to think about that!

"So… Do you think they'll last much longer?" Yumi asked twiddling with a strand of Sango's hair. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. It's hard to tell. He still likes our little Kagster. But if he lays a finger on her, he's dead!" I sighed.

"I hope not! I'm still trying to get my mama to get off my case about how the police acted. If he still likes me then I hope he's ready for a totalbeat down. I'm glad my lessons help with something." The two giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course! If you don't like him you must have your eyes on another guy! Inu-chan perhaps?" Yumi said sitting up.

"He's a friend! I've only know him for a day for heavens sake! And anybody's better then Koga!"

"So? Tsuyu had just met Nobunaga and they hit it off the next day. They're still going steady as we know it!"

"That's them, Yumi. I don't even know that much about him…" They just have to find a way to get to me. Make me think I actually like him then get him to do the same. Just like Kenchi…

"Come on, Kags! Stop telling yourself that! He's hot- no drop dead sexy and you want him! I'm jealous that he's been looking at you! But I have Miroku. Or at least I have his eyes…" Sango said and we all laughed. This is the kind of night that I wish we had all the time.

"All right! He dead sexy! Now stop bugging me! Z time!" I reached over and turned out the lamp and Yumi and Sango giggled from the floor. "What now?"

"We were right!" they said in unison and I threw a pillow into the darkness receiving an 'OW' and more laughs.

"You guys…"

* * *

"Dude! Wait!" I grinded over a curve and landed neatly next to… Can you guess? 

"Leave me alone, Koga! I have a cell phone andI don't think i'd be good if the cops came to my school for you. You graduated a few years ago after all!"

"Come on, Gomey! Just one more chance! I snapped!"

"No!" I flipped my board up and tucked it into my backpack, my wolfey ex-boyfriend on my heels. I pushed him out of the way and headed for the school main doors. He jumped in front of them and put on a cute face. Ugh! Why can't he just leave me alone! After what he did he asks me to come back! He cheated on me right after- No! I'm not going to think about that!

"Kagome, baby…!"

"Move, Koga!" He put his hands on the handles and put a stern look on his face.

"How can you do this to me? I am you're-" But he was cut off when the door flew open and my night in… Uh… Silver armor ran up to me.

"Kags! Hurry up! Gym starts in like five minutes!" InuYasha said and grabbed my hand. He looked down at Koga and laughed. "What happened, wolf? You find rabbit tracks?" Koga growled at him and jumped up.

"Get away from her…!" he said and knocked InuYasha's hand off of mine. Uh-oh… I don't like the look of this.

"No! She's not yours!" I swallowed and stepped back a little. They are mad…

"She's my woman! Keep your fucking hands off of her!"

"She ain't your woman!"

"She's mine, dog shit, so keep away!" Koga said and raised a fist. InuYasha smirked and pulled me into a hug.

"Really…?" Koga growled again, but louder. "She's very nice to hug. Hmm…? How about it, Kags? Skip school and head back to your apartment?" That did it. Koga swung at him, but InuYasha easy blocked it with one hand.

"Stop!" I yelled and pushed Koga away. "Go away, Koga! I don't want to see you here again!" He blinked, but that quickly turn into a smirk.

"Fine, Gomey. You won't see me here again. Maybe somewhere else, but not here…" He gave me a half wave and started off down the sidewalk. InuYasha took my hand and began to pull me towards the school.

"InuYasha!" He stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

"Why are you pulling me?"

"So we aren't late for gym."

"But I thought you didn't have to go cause of you arm." He grinned and pulled up his sleeve revealing a thick layer of bandages.

"This? Nah. It can't stop me." He's such a jerk! A stupid, arrogant, big mouthed, sexy... Jerk! After he came back to school we've been spending a lot more time together. I can say "Yea. I'm best friends with InuYasha Takana." And not feel uncertain. I've been wondering about that year round history project too. We haven't even picked a subject! So he's coming over after school to the shrine and Gramps is going to let us go through some old stuff he keeps in the hut next the old well house.

"Are you sure?" He nodded and poked me in the side.

"You're probably just trying to find a way to get out of that detention after wards, aren't you?"

"Yes! How can I stand up to Kagura after all that! I mean, I threw mashed potatoes in her face!" He started laughing at that and pointed a finger at me.

"Hey! That was your own fault. I told you to stop!" I glared and poked his arm. "Ow! What'd you do that for!"

"Oh! I thought it didn't hurt?" He playfully shoved me back and started for the school doors. I laughed and followed. As soon as we got to the gym Old manTotosai got on our cases.

"Where have you been! You were supposed to be here over…" he paused and looked at his watch and continued," Three minutes ago! What were you doing!"

"We had a bit of trouble with some animal," InuYasha said and walked over to the rack holding basketballs.Totosai huffed and marched over to his office, disappearing inside. Miroku laughed as he came up and slapped InuYasha on the back.

"Nice job, InuYasha! That's the first I've seen him that annoyed." InuYasha grinned and tossed a basketball at him.

"Really now? I've seen him in worse. How about when you grabbed Sango's ass and she hit you so hard that when she missed she put a hole in the ground.Totosai was steaming, man!" Miroku stroked his chin in thought and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess your right."

"InuYasha Takana!" We all froze as Kagura came stalking up holding her traditional clip board and sterile looking clothes on. Yuck! She pulled out a pen and scribbled something down on her board and ripped a piece of paper of. She held it up to InuYasha who took it with a disgusted look. "I hope to see you and Miss. Higurashi right after this period. And don't be late like now!" she yelled and marched away. God! Make her second to Kikyo!

"Whatever, bitch…" he grumbled and stuffed it in his pocket. "Looks like you're not going to be alone to day, Kags!"

"Yea. Welcome to hell times two!" I said and held up two fingers.

"Why? Because you're here!" I turned around to see Kikyo standing there. She was wearing the skimpiest clothes I'd ever seen! Add onebitch and one slut, mix well, and top off with skimpy slutish clothes. After one hour in bed with every boy in school you have a fresh, bitchy as ever Kikyo. I heard InuYasha growl, but I kept my attention on Kikyo.

"What, Kikyo? Have you finally decide to screw Miroku after all? Don't you remember? He said his hand almost froze to your ass when he grabbed it!" Everyone around us snickered and I smirked. She huffed and flipped her hair.

"I'd watch that mouth of your, Higurashi! You might just lose that little boyfriend of yours!" And with that she shoved her way through me to get to InuYasha. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a kiss. What? That bitch! Like before he pushed her away and spit on the ground at her feet.

"Ugh! Keep your crappy mouth to yourself, slut! I don't want to know what it's like to kiss garbage!" I grinned as Kikyo gasped.

"How dare you!" she yelled. InuYasha just spat again.

"Maybe garbage would be better. Thanks for reminding me!" She screamed and shot out of the gym. Everyone in the gym burst out laughing and InuYasha came over to me, putting his arm over my shoulders. "You okay, Kags?"

"Yes! I'm about ready to burst with happiness! I can't believe you just did that!" He led me over the benches and sat me down, taking the spot next to me.

"Not really. I liked yours much better." I blushed. I don't know why, but he can make be blush really easily. No matter how good of friends we are he always can. Maybe Sango and Yumi were right? No! They can't be!

"Hey, guys!" We looked up to see Nobunaga running up. "That was great with Kikyo and everything! I can't believe you did that! Maybe you should do that more often. Maybe put Kikyo in her spot as school slut."

"Maybe…"

"Higurashi!"Totosai came up to us holding a piece of paper. "You aren't supposed to be here! Neither is Mr. Takana here. Your grandfather just called and said he's coming to pick you up now."

"Really!" Sweet! Gramps, you are a life saver.

"You are both excused from detention to day too." I grinned and got up.

"Thanks, Totosai. And I promise not to be late tomorrow." I grabbed InuYasha's hand, pulling him up and headed out.

"Did your old man really do that?" InuYasha asked looking back.

"I guess. I did ask him if we could look through all those old books in the hut out back. For our history project."

"You didn't!" I laughed and nodded. "Nice, Kags!"

"Thanks!" As soon as we got out side Gramps drove up in his car. Even though I don't trust his driving I still got in.

"I hope your ready for a lot of sorting, Kagome," he said.

"Yea yea, Gramps…"

(So? I'm guess you Inu lovers are happy now! He's fine! Nothing can take our InuYasha from us! -listens for agreements- Wait! I have to wait for the reviews! Hahaha... Yea. I'm posting just one chapter today. SORRY! But if you guys review for each chapter i might post more... Hm? I'm going to be gone all weekend so no chapters then. I'm going camping! Drag my Dance Dance Revelution game, PS2, and mats up to the wreak-room and have a little contest with my cuzs!

**NOW **(Whispers to side people) "Drum roll, please!" **For the reviewers!**

**_sapphire-glass_:Thanks lots! Cha Cha Slide, hm? Nice choice. And yes! Everything is better the second time! First okay, but second's a charm!**

**_Inuyasha'sMYlover_: You reviewed for all THREE chapters! YEY! Thank you! Hmm... Naraku's there, and she does get worse. HotTopic! YEA! Never been to PacSun. Sounds good. I'm not a shopping person... Yuck! I hate it, unless it's Games, Manga, Anime, or CDs. Now, for the ears thing. InuYasha Doesn't have his kawaii ears _FOR NOW! _You'll find out why later:)**

**_shock1119_: O.o Wow... You like to laugh evily don't you? Don't break down about the camping thing. I'm going to stick to 1 or 2 chapters a day... -swallows nervously- But when it comes to InuYasha, we all have a reason to be more then kinda crazy!**

**_lyn_: You like short reviews, don't you. Well, it's better then nothing! Thanks! And maybe tell me what you think i might need to change next time:)**

**_inuyasha's2hotmiko_:He's not just your Inu! He's everyones. We share. It's the nice thing to do. Kagome let's have him so we need to be good and share like nice little fan girls! Or make a plushie do for some time. **

**_Kougas-gurl-Kara_:Here's another chapter for you! Inu's just fine! See! -pushes Inu in front of protective glass window for all to see- Just in case crazy phsyco fan girls try anything. I need him for the fic. -giggles-**

**_Amai Ashi_: This is soon, ne? I just hope you don't start getting fidgity like the other reviewrs. They are impatient... -looks back nervously- And it's hard to keep they happy. Ha... Hope you review again for me!**

**_That's all for now! And guess what, guys! If you review enough i'll make a special something for you all! _**

DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW! I have my Inu chibis still ready. They're getting jumping to. Not good. -taps on metal door and jumps back at the growls and thumps- See!

Ja ne,  
Kazume!


	5. Secrets

Oi! OH, my god! I'm so sorry! I tried to update sooner, but i couldn't! First was the camping last weekend and i didn't get home till Monday, then the Smokey Moutains trip which i left at 4 in the morning on Tuesday, then as soon as we got home from that on Friday i had to go back out to the camp ground to work! And i got sun burnt so bad i've got blisters on my shoulders and face. -groan- At least i can still type. And i finally got that tan i've been needing! Eh heh... Yeah, well, i hope you guys aren't mad. It's hard with all this stuff going on. Plus my boyfriend wants me to come out to the camp ground every weekend now! He's getting touchy about no being able to spend time together. Boys. So, -bows- forgive me. Here's that long wanted chapter and you have to read it! Very important! **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!** Read and enjoy!)

**Reincarnated School Dreams**

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

"How about this? It looks-" InuYasha stopped talking with a cough and held a folder up to me. I giggled and took it. Oda Nobunaga…

"Nah. I heard someone else talking about doing him." Me and InuYasha were sorting through scrolls in the hut next to the well house. Gramps said we might find something for our project. InuYasha rubbed his nose and tossed the paper into the pile behind us.

"We need to find one soon…"

"Not really. We have more then half a school year to go through!" He shrugged his shoulders and picked up another paper. I lifted up another stack and spotted a box behind a shelf. I crawled over and tried to pull it to InuYasha, but it wouldn't budge. I heard him chuckle behind me and he came up next to me, lifting it up easily. Man… He doesn't look like it, but he's super strong. Hmmm… I wonder what his arms feel like. Ah! What am I thinking! He's my best guy friend! Well, he set it down next to me and plopped down across.

"I wonder what in here. If you have trouble lifting it it's got to have a lot of stuff in it," he said lifting the lid. I don't know if that was an insult or a complement… Oh, well.

"I have no idea," I said and looked inside. It was full of old journals and a few manila folders. I plucked a journal out and opened it up I had picked the right on cause the fist sentence it had written down it was 'This is my journey that you'll be reading about. My path through time to help my hanyou friend. Please protect the Shikon Jewel if you have it right now.' Shikon Jewel! What in the heck is that? Someone snatched the book from my hands and I glared at its capture. "InuYasha!" He just continued reading. I huffed and pulled out a folder. Just as I was about to open it InuYasha gasped. "What?" I asked, looking up.

"This girl! The one who wrote these diaries… Her name is Kagome Higurashi!" he said holding the book out to me. I snatched it away and scanned the pages until I hit the place where her name was. I gasped too. Her name really was Kagome Higurashi! Oh…My… "Kags!" I looked back at InuYasha and he held a picture out to me. I took it, but kept my eyes on him.

"How is it that she has the same name as me?"

"I have no idea, but you just might want to look at the picture." I looked at and almost fainted. It was a picture of a girl that looked exactly like me and a small boy with sandy hair and a tail! A tail! How can a boy have a tail! I let out a choked laugh and set the picture down.

"He has a tail…" I said slowly.

"Are you okay, Kags?" he asked laying a hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head and stuff the picture back into the folder. I shoved everything into InuYasha's hands and stood up.

"You can look through it all. I don't feel like it…" I said and smiled down at him, "But at least we found a subject!" He gave me a sad smile and nodded putting the book and folder back into the box. He picked it up, standing next to me, and nudged me out the door.

"If you don't feel like it now then come over to my house tomorrow and we'll go through some more of it. Hmm?" I nodded my head and closed the door. He looked like his hands were full. "And I'll have to get you something for finding my sister!"

"No, InuYasha! You don't have to get me anything! I told you a million times before and I'm not going to say it again. It's alright."

"I won't take no for an answer. Tomorrow after school! Don't forget." I sighed in defeat and lead him to the front steps.

"Whatever. And make sure to tell her me and Sango said hi, okay?"

"Yes, Ma-me!" he said.

"Kagome!" I turned around to see Gramps running up holding an ofuda. He slapped it onto the box and began chanting. I smacked a hand to my forehead and groaned. Like always….

"Gramps! What are you doing now!" Gramps gave me a glare and grunted with annoyance.

"I am putting a barrier around this box. It has precious things in it that must not be disturbed!" He pulled the box from InuYasha's arms and stumbled backwards from the weight. He fell to the ground and the box hit the ground spilling papers all over the ground. Me and InuYasha hurriedly started pick the paper up why'll Gramps yell in frustration. "No! How could this have happened!" he yelled throwing his other stack of ofudas to the ground.

"You're the one who dropped them all, Gramps! Help us pick them up!" I yelled over me shoulder. But he kept wailing.

"Grandmother! I'm sorry! I let your precious records get soiled! Please forgive me!" I heard InuYasha mumble something and he put the rest of the papers in the box. Gramps continued to sob as I walked with InuYasha down to the sidewalk.

"I'm really sorry about this," I said bowing my head slightly. InuYasha chuckled and just waved his hand.

"I'm kind of used to the old man now. Tomorrow after school! I'll have something ready for you," he said and shifted the box to one hand. I let out a short laugh and waved as he walked off. That's InuYasha for you. I guess I don't really know my best friend all that well…

"Kagome Higurashi!" I froze. Only one person called me my whole name like that…

"H-hi, Mama!" I said as I turned around to see her stomping over to me.She bent down and whispered in my ear.

"What did you do to make your grandfather cry? I have to know so I can try it later!" I burst out laughing and shook my head.

"I found some papers to use for my history project and Gramps didn't like it."

"Is that all? I thought you'd said something… Well, who was that handsome boy I just saw waving to you? Another boyfriend perhaps?"

"No, Mama! He's my best guy friend!"

"What about Miroku?"

"He's more of a perverted brother… Anyway, we're partners for the project."

"You'll have to invite him over again sometime. I'd like to meet him up close."

"Mama… Do I have to?"

"Yes! I brought you something back from America!"

"Really! Cool!" She led me inside and we went into daughter-mother-best-friends mode for the rest of the night.

* * *

"He's not here again!" Sango was about to rip here hair out in frustration. She turned around and landed a side punch on Miroku's face, sending him to the ground once again. 

"Sango! It's all right!" I called trying to calm her down. She always got like this when one of her plans weren't working out…

"How are you supposed to get to his house after school if he's not here? Kags! This is a serious screw up on your plan for a good lay!" she yelled. What! A good lay! Ahh!

"What! You're trying to get me to do it with him! Sango!" I yelled blushed so deep I probably looked like a tomato. Miroku started laughing from his spot on the ground and Hojo just blushed. He wasn't the type to talk about sex… Yumi was skipping school today. Probably with Hutaru. Her most recent boy toy.

"You need it, Kags! You're getting stiff. You don't want to end up like your Mom do you!" I cringed. My mom got really worked up when it came to who I was dating. After Koga, she had to meet every boy I was friends or going out with. I sighed and took a bit out of the slice of pizza I held.

"I'm not going to do that. He's my friend and that's how we're going to stay until I feel like going to the next level! So don't bug me!"

"Fine! But once you lose you virginity you always need more. Kags, I know you aren't the type to fuck for fun, but if you're going to go any farther with InuYasha you're going to have to be a bit more forward with him," she said and sat down next to me. I nodded my head in agreement and finished off my pizza.

"Don't worry about it Kagster," Miroku said and gave me a hug from behind. "I can see what he thinks for you and get you a nice night alone with him. Hows that sound?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"That's be great, Miroku. But don't let him know any-"

"I know! I've done this plenty of times. Don't worry." He planted a kiss on the top of my head and looked over at the flustered Sango. I laughed when he gave her a bit more causal treatment then mine when it came to Sango. Just as she was about to slap him he grabbed her hands and pulled her into a kiss. Hojo just coughed and walked away. I sighed as I watched them make-out. Sometimes I did wish I had a boyfriend… Ha! What am I thinking? I picked up my stuff and left them to themselves. I hope Sango appreciates this.

* * *

I made my way down the sidewalk looking up at the houses and apartment complexes as I passed them. Those things looked like doll houses compared to InuYasha's house. I laughed and went up the side walk to his house. I'd come here quite a few times over the past few weeks and I was on friendly terms with Mrs. Takana and Sesshomaru. Rin was usually up for playing with me or busy helping her mom with things. It was cute how she wanted to help out around the house. As soon as I knocked on the door it flew open and Mrs. Takana came out and pulled me into a hug. She was sobbing. 

"Mr-Mrs. Takana! What's wrong!" I asked patting her back.

"InuYasha's in the hospital again! And it's serious this time…! Please come with me Kagome…" she cried letting go of me. Oh, no! He's hurt again!

"Wh-what happened!"

"I'll tell you later. Please just come with me. You might be the only one who can help him." I nodded, tears beginning to form in my eyes, and followed her. The hospitl wasn't to far, but it seemed to take for ever to me. Inside a nurse greeted us and took us to a room. Sesshomaru and Rin were sitting in chairs across from the thick metal door. Sesshomaru was comforting Rin as she cried. The little girl looked up and rushed over to me.

"Auntie Kagome! Are you going to help big brother Inu!" she asked hugging my legs. I patted her head.

"Of course, Rin. Don't worry about big brother Inu." Mrs. Takana picked her up and pointed at the door.

"He's in there. Please don't be alarmed when you see him. He's… He's not himself…" I nodded and opened the door a little. I peeked in to be met by darkness. I opened the door all the way and stepped inside. The room was completely different from any hospital room I'd ever seen. There was barely anything even in there. Then I saw him… I felt like crying. InuYasha saw strapped down to the bed by metal arm cuffs on his writs and ankles. A thick leather strap held his middle down as he struggled against the bindings.

"I-Inu…Yasha…?" I whispered stepping up to the bed. He snarled and tried the thrash around. He wasn't the InuYasha I knew. He had jagged purple lines on his cheeks and his eyes were blood red. Icy blue pupils stared at me and I saw long claws on his hands. But the thing that caught my attention the most were the silver dog ears on his head. He looked like a savage beast. Wha-what was happening to him! I reached out and took his hand, but he tightened the grip. I yelped in pain as his claws dug into my wrist, but I couldn't pull away. Maybe he was trying to change back. I bit my lip so hard to stop myself from cry I could taste the blood as I pierced the skin. I kneeled next to his bed and put my hand over his. His grip instantly lessened and his finger entwined with mine. I looked up at him to see that his eyes were back to normal and the lines were gone, but his ears and claws remained. "Are you alright, InuYasha!" I cried throwing my arms around his neck.

"I'm fine, Kags…" he whispered.

"Don't lie to me! Best friends don't lie to each other!" I cried into his neck.

"I'm not lying…" he said weakly and fell limp in my arms. I gasped and looked down at him. I sighed in relief to see he was just asleep. I looked at those cute little ears on his head and giggled. Now he's my InuYasha… I kissed his forehead and sat down in the chair next to the bed. I looked at my wrist to see five deep cuts all along it. The deepest one had just missed my artery. I shivered to think what might have happened, but anything was worth having InuYasha back to normal.

"Kagome!" I looked back to see Mrs. Takana standing in the doorway. "Are you alright…?" I nodded my head and stood up.

"He's fine now… What's going on with him, Mrs. Takana!" I asked. She looked away and sighed.

"I'm not the one to tell you. Please let me see your wrist…" She took me to another room and dress me cuts, staying quiet the whole time. Just as I was about to leave she stopped me. "If you want to know come to our house after sundown. InuYasha will tell you everything then."

"O-okay… Will he be alright?" She gave me a weak smile and nodded her head.

"You don't have to worry." As I made the long walk home my head was overflowing with thoughts. Why was he like that…? Why did they have him strapped down to the bed like that? And why did he have dog ears! I'll just have to wait until sundown.

* * *

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Mom stopped me just as I was about to go out the door. 

"To InuYasha's house, Mama."

"How long are you going to stay?"

"I'm not sure. Rin is going to want to play for sure, so… Maybe a few hours."

"Alright. Call me as soon as you get home!"

"Kay, Mama!" I ran out and headed for InuYasha's house. I'd thought over everything and I don't what might happen. If that's the real InuYasha then I'll gladly accept him for the way he is. He's my best friend and I won't ditch him because he looks different. Mrs. Takana answered door and smiled when she saw me.

"Kagome! He's up in his room." I smiled back and started up the stairs. Rin was down stairs with Sesshomaru by what I heard. I'm glad that they're alright. I stopped at his door and suddenly felt extremely nervous. What would he do now that I saw him that way? He obviously didn't want anyone to know… I took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in…" was his reply. I opened the door and went in. It was pitch black inside and it took my eyes a few second to adjust even a little. "Just walk forward. You won't trip on anything," he said from somewhere. I did and saw his faint figure sitting in front of his window. The drapes were pulled closed so he was almost impossible to see. I reached out and he took my hand, pulling me closer.

"InuYasha? Your mom said-"

"I know. We're best friends, right?"

"Of course!"

"And you said that best friends don't lie to each other…?"

"But your secret's okay! I don't mind…!" I said trying to look at his face.

"And you don't care? That I look the way I did?"

"No…! I don't care how you look! You're still my best friend no matter what!" He pulled me into an embrace and nuzzled my neck. My breath caught in my throat. As he did that I could have fainted.

"I'm glad you're my friend, Kags… I love you…" he whispered into my ear. That did it! I started crying! "Kags? What wrong!"

"Nothing… I'm just happy you're alright…!" He let go and pulled the drapes open. The bright moonlight blinded me for a few seconds, but I blinked a few times and saw InuYasha. I almost squealed with delight at how his ears twitched! They were so cute! That was really the only thing different about the way he looked. He laughed at how I was staring at them and twitched them again.

"You want to touch them?" he asked. I blushed, but nodded my head. I reached up and touched one of the fuzzy triangles, but it stiffened as soon as I did touch it. I rubbed the base of his ear until it relaxed and I heard him growl softly. I smiled and gave the other ear the same treatment. He gave me another growl in agreement and leaned towards me. I giggled and he pulled away. He looked drunk! Did it feel that good?

"InuYasha?" I asked quietly.

"Yea?"

"Why do you look like this?" He sighed and leaned back against the window. The cute little smile gone from his face.

"I'm half demon, Kags. I get the ears and stuff at night cause I can't control my blood at those times."

"So that's why you had to be home by then. But what about in the hospital?" He visibly stiffened and gritted his teeth.

"I was a full demon… My demon blood sometimes becomes to powerful for me even during the dayand I turn into that thing you saw. I feel like I'm trapped inside… Its pitch black and I can't see anything! It's scary…" I never thought I'd here InuYasha say something was scary… It must be terrifying! "It scares my mom too because I try to get out… So I hurt myself without even knowing it. I just… I have to get out of that place and the only way is to make my own way out!" He slammed his fist into the wall with a growl making me flinch. He was silent for a few minutes and then looked up at me.

"D-did I scare you…?" he asked leaning forward.

"No! No… I'm sorry, InuYasha!" I hugged him and began to cry. I didn't know why, but I just had to cry. Maybe it was for him or for his family. Heck I could have been cry because for myself! All I knew was that I had to cry. I needed InuYasha to comfort me.

"It's okay, Kags…" he whispered rubbing my back. I think I just took our friendship to the next level. We were closer now then I'd ever been to Miroku. And it felt right… Like we were meant to be this way. I sighed into his shoulder and heard him laugh. I pulled away with a confused look on my face.

"What?"

"Shh! It's Sesshomaru! He's on the phone…" I tried to listen, but everything was quiet.

"What are you talking about, InuYasha?"

"Sorry. I forgot you can't hear him. He's talking to his friend. Can you guess what they're talking about?" I shook my head and he laughed again. "He saying something about some girl who gave him a blow job at lunch! Ha, ha, ha!" He started cracking up as I blushed madly. Was that really Sesshomaru!

"Really! You're kidding aren't you!" I almost yelled. He put a hand over my mouth and pulled me down into his lap.

"Shh! He'll hear you!" he hissed in my ear. Soon after he said that a yell came from down stairs.

"InuYasha! You are so dead!"

"Shit!" he yelled and ran to the door. Just as he reached for the doorknob it flew open and a madder then hell Sesshomaru stood in the door way. He looked at me and growled.

"Where is he!" I shrugged my shoulders and saw InuYasha slipping out behind him. I giggled and Sesshomaru turned around to see him slip around the corner. "InuYasha!" He ran after him and a loud crash came from down stairs.

"Boys! What have I told you about fighting in the house! Take it outside!" Mrs. Takana yelled.

"Sure, Mom!" Sesshomaru yelled and InuYasha yelled out a string of curses. I started laughing so hard my side hurt as I went down stairs to watch them. Maybe the next level wasn't a bad thing.

( There you go. And again, i'm sorry guys! I hope you all like it! And get why he's always running off before. I hope you guys REVIEW! I really want reviews! PLEASE!

**Cheers to nice people who reviewed!**tigerwolfdemonbabe11

**_Tensaiga: _Playful fun! **

**_sapphire-glass: _Yeah! electric slide! That's fun! I dance to that one every time we have the dance at the camp ground.**

**_lyn: _Well, Thanks for your review. Short and sweet i guess.**

**_lunarcat12: _Cool! I tried, but failed! This isn't really soon, is it? Sorry! Busy body me. People usually just read and say hurry and update, but they never say its interesting! Thanks!**

**_Kags14: _You're just like my friend! She stays up all night to read a good fic and then falls asleep at the computer. Ha,ha,ha! Well, thanks for the review!**

**_tigerwolfdemonbabe11: _Is it really good? Well, with all the reviews i have, i guess it is! Thanks for you're reivew!**


	6. Jealousy Attacks and Bets

Oi! Here's a chapter for you. And right on time might I add. I'm officially not going on any major trips the rest of the summer. Just camping every weekend. To be pestered by my boyfriend and friends. ( Brittany/ Shippo if u want! Let's hope Kyle drops that "Say yes!" thing. I kind of already did!) This chapter is kawaii! Fluffyness anyone? I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!)

**Reincarnated School Dreams **

**Chapter 6: Jealousy Attacks and Bets **

"It's your birthday!"

"Yea…! Remember! What kind off boyfriend forgets his own girlfriend's birthday! How could you!"

"I'm sorry, but I thought it was next week… I can give you your present after school if you want?"

"That'd be great. Sorry for yelling at you…"

"It's alright. I'd be upset too if I were in your spot." Miroku pulled Sango into another long make out session as I sat and watched from across the table.

"Hey, Kags!" I looked back as InuYasha waved to me from next to Nobunaga. They'd become good friends and Tsuyu had offered to take us all out for Sango's birthday. She knew some people and could get us into this really popular club called Shikon Lights. I got up and went over to him and he pulled me down into the seat next to him.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't in the greatest of moods at the moment. I really want a boyfriend!

"You okay? A little grumpy today, huh?" he said with a smirk. I just snorted and propped my feet up on top the bench. "I was wondering what you got Sango for here B-day."

"I'm letting her take me to the mall and I pay for one outfit she wants. Her taste changes everyday, so give her the choice. What'd you plan on getting her?" His face brightened as soon as I said that and he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and reveled a pair of earrings. Ruby by the look and expensive by the gleam. A sudden prick of jealousy made me frown and I got up. He gave me a confused look and put it back in his pocket.

"Don't you like it, Kags?" he asked getting up too.

"It's just perfect. She'll love it!" I said waving my hand and walked off.

"Kagome!" He came after me and stopped me. "Are you jealous?"

"No! She's my best friend! Why would I be jealous of her!"

"Because… I know you. Don't act like a spoiled little brat."

"I'm not spoiled! Why do you have to such a jerk, InuYasha!" I yelled. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, but pushed that feeling away. How could he get her such an expensive present! What about me! I thought I was his best friend! What a jerk!

"Okay! Look! I'm sorry! Just don't yell. Sango'll want to know what we're arguing about and I'll have to give it to her early." I was steaming! All that was on his mind was Sango! She has a boyfriend! Hello!

"Fine! If that's all you care about then I'm just going home now! Have fun in detention alone, you bastard!" I screamed and ran off. I didn't care if I got something even worse from Kagura! I was going home! Away from InuYasha! Away from Sango! Away from everything! I got a few blocks away from school and stopped to rest. It's been a few weeks since I've ran like that…! I sat down on a bench next to a bus stop and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. I watched the people walk by, a few giving me weird looks. Probably cause of my clothes. I picked today to drop the good girl act for little. I was wearing baggy black jeans and a black hoodie that said Rock and Boards Make the World Go 'Round. Heh. Dumb ass lawyers in their stiff suits would pay load to have me arrested if they saw me. People these days…

"Well, if it isn't my Gome-chan…! Did you miss me?" I froze as my dreaded ex-… Never mind…! Ass fuck Koga sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He quickly pulled me in to a kiss and I pulled away, landing a hard smack on his cheek. He looked shocked, but grinned at me, a lustful glint in his eyes. "Now, now… Is that anyway to treat your lover?" Why that bastard! I jumped up and gave him the deadliest glare I could muster.

"Stay away from me, Koga! I can easily kick your sorry ass to kingdom Kung! So back off!" I yelled pointing a finger at him. He stood up slowly smirking and took my hand.

"I know you didn't mean that, baby. Let's go home before someone starts staring!" I trying to pull my hand out of his, but he held tight. His smirked turned into a frown and the hissed to me. "If you don't come now I'll just have to call up my buddies and you can finally see your little brother's guts. On a white platter with your mothers head and Gramps's heart." My heart skipped a beat at that threat. I didn't have any choice now… I swallowed and nodded my head. Gods how I wish I hadn't ran away from InuYasha… But if he broke his promise I swear to track him down and rip his head of with my bear hands! "That's a good girl now. Your place or mine, hmm?" I stayed silent and he tugged on my arm.

"Mine…" I mumbled and continued to stare at the ground.

"Just what I was thinking, angel. Let's go now." He led me to my apartment and I gave him the keys. As soon as I closed the door he pushed me down onto the couch and hungrily kissed me. I struggled and managed to push him out of the kiss. He glared at me and smacked me across the face. "If you don't cooperate you won't have a choice on who lives in your family!" I cringed and let out a whimper. I hated feeling so weak. All I could do now was wait out the torture and hope he doesn't touch my family. "Now apologize!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"What! I can't hear you, Kagome! And what are you supposed to me!" Oh, how I wanted to kill this damn bastard!

"I'm sorry, master Koga!" I cried and closed my eyes. I couldn't stand to see that grin anymore.

"Very good, baby. Now hold still. I won't be very long. Well, it depends on you really. I hope you're in the mood to be loud!" I felt his claws tear my hoodie off and then my shirt as he straddled my hips. He crushed his lips into mine as his hands roamed my chest and squeezed hard on my breast. I tried to yelp, but only gave his the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. He was the vilest thing ever made next to Naraku! After this if he hurt anyone I knew… Oh! He's as good as dead by my view! He trailed kisses down my neck and bit down on my shoulder. I cried out in pain as he bit down again even harder and fumbled with my jeans. Suddenly my apartment door flew off its hinges and landed with a crash. Koga jumped and growled at whoever had intruded.

"Where's Kagome!" a familiar voice bellowed. Wait… InuYasha! It tried to sit up, but Koga smacked me, sending me back down to my spot on the couch.

"Stay there, bitch!" He turned back to InuYasha and snarled. "What the fuck are you doing here, dog shit!"

"I came to get Kags. What are you doing to her, you asshole!" Koga smirked and ran a hand over his black hair.

"She's paying up a bit of debt to me or a trade I should say," he said coolly. InuYasha growled and took a few steps closer. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you!" He pulled a gun out of his coat pocket and pointed it at me. "You don't want sweet little Gome to have her head blown off do you?" I heard InuYasha growl even louder and crack his knuckles. Koga laughed and pulled me up by my hair. I let out a cry and gripped my hair under his hand to try and lessen the pain.

"Let her go!" InuYasha yelled.

"Oh, no! She still needs to pay her side of the deal. A nice little ride for me and then lights out permanently! And you'll have the pleasure of watching the whole thing! Then you'll get her back! In hell!" He let go of my hair and I fell to the ground. InuYasha growl louder then before, but didn't move.

"Please stop it, Koga… You can have me, but leave my friends and family alone…!" I cried and he swiftly kicked me in the side. I clutched my side as all the air rushed from my lungs. That bastard…! Before I knew what happened InuYasha had Koga pinned to the floor next to me and was strangling him. Koga tried to punch him, but InuYasha just tightened his grip on his throat and he went limp. I gasped and sat up, hissing as the pain from the hits Koga gave me spread like fire.

"Kagome! Are you alright!" he asked kneeling next to me. I weakly nodded my head. This was one of the many times Koga attacked me. My mom said she'd call the police if she saw him any where near me again, but he threatened my family every time he saw me so I'd let him do what he wanted. InuYasha pulled me into a light embrace and shivered.

"Wha-what's wrong, InuYasha?" I asked.

"I thought he was going to kill you…! I was so scared…" He held me a little tighter and picked me up bridal style. He gave me a reassuring smile and set me down on the couch. "Give me one second to get rid of wolf boy, okay?" I nodded and closed my eyes. I heard my window open, a dull thump, and the window slide back closed. I cracked one eye open to see him sit down next to my legs and tack my hand. "Any cuts?"

"No… Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just a few bruises." He pulled the blanket off the side of my couch and laid it over me.

"No. I'm going to stay here until you're better. It'll give me a little time to fix your door!" he said with a silly grin.

"I'm sorry I ran away from you… I shouldn't have been jealous…" He bent down so our noses were touching and laughed.

"That wasn't Sango's present, goof. It's the one I was going to give to you. As thanks for saving Rin and being my very first friend here." I blushed. His very first friend? Is that all I am to him? Well, maybe I can change that… And why is he so close! Ah! Is he going to kiss me or what! God, I just want to grab his shirt and pull him down into a nice little frenchie! AHH! What am I thinking! He's my best friend!

"Rea-really? Thanks, I guess…" I mumbled and tried to look away. If he wasn't going to kiss me then we're not going to get any farther then this spot! He stood up and went behind the couch, lifting up the now broke door.

"You wouldn't happen to have any tools, would you?" he asked leaning the door up against the wall.

"Uh, no, but my neighbors have some. Kyo and Tohru next door."

"'Kay. Be back in a second!" he called and walked out. I sighed and sat up, wincing. Why did this have to happen on Sango's birthday? She's going to feel so guilty… I'll just have to act like nothing happened and go to the club with everyone. A loud thud snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked over to see my old neighbor, Kyo, setting a big tool box next to the empty door frame. Tohru came in behind him and ran over to me.

"Are you alright, Kagome! Was it Koga! Oh,no! Let's get you fixed up and into bed," she said fussing over me. She was just like my mom, but barely three years older then me. Her and Kyo have been engaged for a few weeks now. Their wedding is in about a week. She helped me out of what was left of my clothes and into a nice hot bath, and then rushed out to find me some new clothes. In sighed and slide deeper into the hot water. I could here the dull thumping off their hammers and closed my eyes to listen to the rhythm. What a crazy day… Soon I was out and dress in a really pink outfit. It was 'cute' by what Tohru told me. I'd have to change into something tighter later for the club. I came out just as Kyo placed the last of his tools back into his tool box. He kind of reminded me off InuYasha. They both had short tempers, were hard headed, and loved to cuss out who ever made them mad. Yet they were the most caring and protective guys on the inside, and only showed it to the people they loved. Tohru was lucky to have Kyo. The rest of Kyo's family we're just as crazy as those two. I met them once. Tohru's American and her very quite gothic best friends were very protective, but really nice. Kyo ended up putting a hole through their living room wall into my bathroom trying to punch Yuki. Martial arts are his specialty!

ACK! I'm getting off subject! They left with Tohru's hug and Kyo's threats to kill Koga next time he saw him. I was awed at how fast he and InuYasha had fixed my door. Sure, it had a few scratches and marks, but it still locked and opened.

"Now get in bed, Kags! You are not going anywhere today!" InuYasha yelled pushing me to my room. I stopped myself by grabbing onto the door frame and turned around to face him with a frown.

"I fine! I told you it was just a few bruises. I'm going out with everyone tonight!" He returned my frown and poked my nose lightly with his finger.

"You are going to bed. I don't care it it's just a paper cut or a hole in your head. You need rest!" I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No and no!"

"Yes and that's final! My word is law to you, now let's go! I'll carry you if I have to!"

"I'm not moving!" He snorted and mimicked my stance.

"You want to bet?"

"Fifty bucks and… anything you want to do for a night," I said with a grin. He was going to have to go through hell to get me to go to bed. I'm not the type to do what people ask. Koga had a hard time with me last time he tried something. I kicked him so hard in the nuts he started crying and rocking back and forth on the ground in the fetal position like a baby! I laughed at the memory and InuYasha gave me a confused look. He smirked and held out his hand.

"It's a deal!" I shook it and ran past him into the kitchen. He chased after me and grabbed me around the middle. I pretended to cry out in pain and he immediately let go. I laughed and got past him again running into the bathroom. He caught me before I could reach it though and pulled me towards my bedroom. I wiggled in his grasp and giggled like a nut. This was just like him. His soft side I mean. He was… He was the nicest guy I knew. He let go of me, to make this little game last longer I think, and I ran back to the kitchen, grabbing the little hose connect to the sink. I turn the water on full blast and held it up to spray InuYasha when he came in. I stood there for a few seconds and lowered my hands. Where was he?

"Gotch ya'," someone whispered in my ear from behind. I screamed and flipped around spraying the water at whoever it was. They grabbed my hands and aimed the water's line at me. I let out a gasp as the cold water hit my skin and pulled my hands from their grasp, turning the water off.

"You jerk!" I yelled at my half demon friend. He laughed and blew a drop of water of the tip of his nose.

"You're the one who sprayed me first. That's just a little of the pay back for that too!"

"Wha-" But I stopped as he lifted me up, hung me over his shoulder and took me to the bathroom. He dropped me in the tub and turned the cold water on. I screamed and grabbed his hand, pulling him in with me. He growled at me and then blushed at the position we were in. We were both soaked to the bone and he was on top of me, straddling my hips in the bathtub. I felt my face grow warm to and I looked away.

"Kags…?" I didn't answer I wanted to give him that innocent little girl act. Maybe he'd kiss me.

"Y-yea?"

"I hope you don't get a cold from this!" I laughed and pushed him off. He tumbled over the side of the tub and lied out on the rug laughing too. I climbed out of the tub and walked around him.

"Looks like I win! You owe me fifty bucks and I want to go to the club with you guys." He put a thoughtful look on his face, but it quickly broke into a grin.

"You haven't won!" He jumped up, picked me up, and took me to my room. He dropped me on my bed and flopped down next to me. "Now I've won…" he said breathlessly. "God, Kags! You have way too much energy!" I giggled and looked over at him. He looked so hot all wet and sprawled out like that. And right next to me on my bed! Gods, did I just soak myself. I blushed and looked back up at the ceiling.

"So what are you going to do for the night?" I asked as he rolled over closer to me.

"We're going with everyone just like you wanted, but I'm staying here for a few days to watch you! From now on you are going to walk back from school with one of us! That flea bitten piece of wolf shit isn't ever going to come near you again! And don't tell your mom. She'll freak and then you can say bye to me for who knows how long."

"Is that all?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows to stare down at him.

"Maybe. It depends on how I feel. You might have some fun out this deal. I'll make sure to get that fifty bucks worth of drinks from you tonight though!" I laughed and closed me eyes, rolling back onto my back. "You tired now?"

"Yea… You never lose bets, do you?"

"Nope. And I don't plan on stopping anytime soon," he said and pulled me into an embrace. I sighed into his chest and allowed him to rub little circles on my back. It was kind of soothing. "Now you need to sleep. We're going to be up all night so you need rest now." I nodded and snuggled up against him, feeling sleep over take me. Boy, was this a nice spot to fall asleep in. But he still didn't kiss me! ARGH! I'll get him to tonight.

"Kags…" I grumbled and curled up into a ball under the blankets as someone shook my shoulder. "Come on, Kags! I know how long you take to get ready so get up and start now! It's already nine!" I sat up, my hair sticking out at odd angles, and stared groggily at InuYasha. He was in nothing, but a pair on jeans by what I saw and I gasped. Did we…! No! InuYasha would never do that to me! He laughed and shook his head. "God, Kags. Don't be a pervert. I think Roku's starting to rub off on you." Man… He must be able to read thought or something!

"Whatever…" I mumbled and climbed out of bed. I went to my bathroom and looked at my reflection. Gods did that wake me up. I looked horrible!

"Need mousse?" InuYasha called as he walked by the doorway. I threw an extra toothbrush at him and went for my cabinet. I pulled out some hair gel and mousse as much as I hated it. I squirted a glob of gel in my hand and ran it through my hair. I brushed it out and then added a little mousse. Once that was taken care off I headed back to my room and locked the door. InuYasha was just as perverted as Miroku. I caught them both spying on girls in the girls' locker room. I screamed "Peeping toms!" and all the girls went after them. That earned him the nickname 'Hentai Jr.'. He was officially Miroku's new pupil for the school of perverts! I went through my closet and pulled out three different outfits. Outfit number one: A black strapless leather shirt that had a slit from right under my boobs and went all the way down through the martial and tight black jeans with black cowboy boots. Hm… I'll come back to that one later. Outfit number two: A blood red silk spaghetti strap shirt with the lowest 'v' neck possible. It showed almost too much cleavage. Perfect! A red and gold mini skirt went with that and a pair of gold sandals, I don't know… Outfit number three: A Chinese style shirt that was orange with overlapping bubble designs and a side button line. The skirt was very flowy and had a slit up the left side to my thigh that had red and orange with tiny pink jewel shards scattered over it. BINGO! I found my outfit.

"Are you done yet!" InuYasha yelled from the other side of the door.

"Almost!" I tossed my clothes on and went out to Mr. Grumpy. His jaw dropped and I giggled. Did I look that good? He pulled his jaw back up and pulled a familiar black box from his pocket.

"Here's your gift, Madame!" He opened it to reveal the pair of blood red ruby earrings.

"Oh, wow! They're beautiful, InuYasha!" I said taking them from him. Maybe if I acted really surprised it make him happier. I went to the bathroom and put them on, looking at my reflection. They did look good on me…

"So you do like them! When you ran off I thought you didn't like them," he said walking in.

"How could a girl not like them? Gods, they must have cost a fortune!"

"They're for you so I spare no cost. Now we should be going. Don't want to make the others wait now do we?" I giggled and nodded, following him out. I locked my newly fixed door and saw one of Kyo's family members walking around. Was it Momeji? The boy looked up and let out a giggle. It's Momeji…

"Kagome!" He bounced up to me in his normal girly outfit and was about to hug me when someone grabbed him from behind. Yuki.

"What did I tell you Momeji?" he said and set him back down. Momeji put on a pout and mumbled something. "I can't hear you."

"Don't surprise people…"

"Now apologize to Miss. Higurashi."

"Sorry." I giggled and patted his head.

"Don't worry about it. I hope you're good for Tohru and Kyo. It's nice to see you Yuki. Tell Haru and Shigure I said hi."

"I'll make sure to. Bye."

"Bye!" I went down the huge sets of steps and found InuYasha waiting impatiently at the doors.

"What we're you doing up there?"

"Just talking to some friends. Now lets go!" I said and went outside through the glass doors. I almost fell over when I saw it. There was a huge limo out front just waiting for us. I looked back at him, mouth open and he grinned. He came over and opened the door for me. "Is this for…?"

"Sango's party? Yep! You think she'll like it?"

"Yes! She'll love it! She's just loves to feel like a movie star. Good choice!" I said as I scooted to one side of the seat. There was an identical one right across from us that could seat four people so I think there's just enough room. The limo took off and I took the time to get a good look around. There was a TV hanging from the ceiling and huge stereo speakers all over. Under out feet were even more speaker covered with something, but it looked really cool! InuYasha laughed as I continued to look around and gasp at things.

"Is it that cool?" he asked. I nodded my head leaned back with a sigh.

"How long did you rent this for?" I asked.

"I didn't rent it, Kags. It's mine."

"What!" How could he have something like this! By what I've seen of his family they we're your average people when it came to money. Then it hit me. Takana… From Takana Corporations! I sat up and looked at him wide eyed. "Why didn't I ask before! Gods, I'm stupid!" I groaned as InuYasha just laughed.

"Ask about my family?"

"Yea… Takana Corporations, right?"

"Bingo! It took you long enough."

"My mind was a bit preoccupied at the moment! With Rin and Koga…!" He growled and pointed a finger at me.

"Don't talk about him! I don't want you to get sad right before we get to have fun tonight!" His face softened and he pulled me into a hug. "I want to see your happy face. Okay?"

"Okay." Tonight is going to be fun! Maybe I can get that kiss from him. I really don't want him a best friend any more!

(Yes. They're going to a 'nice' little night club! Next chapter is a MAJOR BIGGIE! YOU HAVE TO READ! Plays a big ol part in the story. REVIEW!

**_lyn: _Again, thank you for the review! **

**_sapphire-glass: _Hey! I did the robot with my buddy! Mortal Combat fun! Yes! Thankie for the review!**

**_SexyDogKagome:_ See! I wrote plenty more! Thankie!**

**_Crutches the magic hippie:_ You'll see... Just keep on reading and you'll hit it eventually!**

**_sango-chick: _I'll try. But u'll have to remind me sometime or i'll forget.**

**_tigerwolfdemonbabe11: _Cool! I'm glad you do! Hope you review for this chapter and many more to come!**

**_Silly Hanyou Neko Youkai Ameara: _O.O What! I didn't steal! My friends gave me the idea.We are always talking about Inu stuff at lunch and this one just came up so i decided to write it. -sniff- I'd never steal... I know what it feels like. Someone's stolen from me before. So i'd never do that! It's wrong! Where's the other fic that's like this one?**

**_Aoshi Mimiru Pyro: _I know what you mean. Sometimes ppl don't have spell check and it gets hard to make sure everything's right. That's why Spl Check is my best buddy in writing! Next to my brain that is. Or whatever's left of it. And your just like my friend too. SHe reads all night if she likes a fic! Hahaha!**

**_lunarcat12:_ Well, i just had to make Sessheymaru like that. He's going to be the annoying, perverted, older brother that likes to blackmail Little Inu! It's funny sometimes!**

There you go ppls! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! 1 MORE REVIEW AND I'LL HAVE MORE THEN WHEN I STOPPED! And that's 32 reviews at chapter 14. Pitiful, huh?

PLEASE REVIEW!

Ja ne,

Kazume!


	7. Club Nightmares and Makeouts

Oi! Here is chapter # 7! Yey for me! Okay now…If some of you want to know… Yes, there is going to be LEMONs later on in here. Some that you'll like and some you won't. Anywho! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! And I can't believe I spelled Momiji's name wrong! Sorry! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FRUITS BASKET! Read and enjoy!)

**Reincarnated School Dreams**

**Chapter 7: Club Nightmares and Makeouts**

"How… Where- Gods, Inu!" That was Sango's reaction to the limo. InuYasha chuckled as Miroku just stood there, mouth wide open. I laughed and pointed at the seats across from us. They sat down and looked around just as awed as when they saw the outside. That's my friends. We picked up Yumi and Hutaru and got the same thing. I laughed the whole time at their looks and glanced at InuYasha. He was staring at me! I looked over at him and gave him an innocent smile. He blushed and looked away.

"Kags…" Sango said with a smirk. I blushed too. I can't let her think she's won! We soon got to the club and met Tsuyu and Nobunaga out side the front entrance.

"Hey, guys! Happy birthday, Sango!"Tsuyu called and gave Sango a hug. I heard InuYasha groan and I looked over to catch him rolling his eyes. I elbowed him in the side and he glared at me. I returned the glare and he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Let's go! Time to party!" Tsuyu said and walked over to the long line in front of the door. Two huge men stood with clip boards at a velvet rope blocking the entrance and one looked up with a smile at Tsuyu.

"Tsuyu! You made it!" he exclaimed as we walked over.

"Yep! These are my friends. Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome, and the birthday girl Sango! Nobunaga's in there already, right?"

"Sure is! Happy birthday, Miss. Sango! Have fun, sis!" He removed the rope and let us walk in. That was Tsuyu's brother! Whoa! Never expected sweet little Tsuyu for that. As soon as we stepped inside the music hit our ears making me jump at least. I noticed InuYasha looked a bit uncomfortable. Wait! It's night, right! So where are his ears! His cute little doggie ears! I stopped him and pulled him off to the bar as everyone else went out onto the dance floor.

"Where are your… Uh… Ears?" I asked and he laughed.

"My mom put a spell on me for the night. She said I should get to have some fun sometime in my life!" I giggled and blushed. How could I have been so stupid…! "Now what about that fifty bucks? How about you get me a drink for the both of us?" I frowned and waved my hand in his face as I walked off.

"Forget it, bub! I'm not paying! Tough luck!" I said with a grin. "I was kidding about that bet!"

"But what if you'd won?" he semi yelled over the loud music.

"You'd owe me fifty bucks." He frowned at me as I grinned. He got up and grabbed my wrists.

"Pay back is not far you know. You'll wish you'd paid," he said gruffly and pulled me out onto the dance floor. I saw Sango and Miroku dancing. I was surprised Roku wasn't on the floor with a huge lump on his head. His hands were on her hips as she ground her hips back into him as they were absorbed into their dancing; drowning out the rest off the world. I sighed as InuYasha pulled me away from them. Why couldn't I be that close with InuYasha? Just on kiss would do for now though. Just one kiss! Is that to much to ask for! InuYasha suddenly stopped, pulled me back against him, and started to rock his hips. I gasped, but he put his hands on my hips and whispered into my ear, "Are you going to dance or what?"

"Sure thing, doggie boy!" I said with a grin and started to follow his lead and soon we were dance the night away. Gods was it fun! I found myself so close to getting a kiss from him it wasn't even funny! I had my arms up around his neck and his were wrapped around my waist as we ground our hips together. **(Shut up, Kags! I know what you're thinking! Don't you dare say anything at school! Or you'll regret it! Sorry other people… I have to say something to her… She freaks over anything close to a over fluffy and close to a semi lemon type moment… -sigh- what a friend…) **He bent down and nuzzled my neck and I lift my head to meet his and his lips just barley missed mine! I mean barely! I almost cried out in frustration! He must be doing this on purpose! I was fuming by the end of that song and went off to the bar to leave him by himself on the dance floor. I sighed and plopped down in a swivel chair next to some guy… I blinked and looked over at him. "Kenchi!" I gasped and he turned to look at me.

"Kagome!" I laughed and hugged him. I felt him hug back and then pull back as he look me over me over. He let out a long low whistle. "You look nice. What's the occasion?" he asked and waved for the bartender.

"Sango's birthday. It's a little party for her." He pushed a drink in front of me and dosed his in one gulp. I followed and felt the alcohol already make me dizzy. I hiccupped and he laughed waving for a few more shots.

"Where is she? I want to give her something!" he said taking a shot from the many the bartender had brought.

"Out there somewhere with Miroku…! Give me another one of those!" He handed me another shot which I gulped down in one swig. He gave me a worried look and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you should me drinking like that, Kagome? You weren't a very strong drinker when I knew you." I waved my hand and took another shot.

"I'm fine! I haven't drunk anything in months! Give me a break!" I dozed down four more shots and got up, swaying uneasily on my feet. Oh...boy… I was really drunk! I wandered onto the dance floor and found a nice little spot for myself. I swayed my hips and laughed as I felt someone come up behind me. I looked up to see a man I'd never seen before grinning down at me.

"Hey, beautiful! Dance with me for a little?" I laughed and pushed him away.

"No, silly! I just want to have fun!" I said and giggled as he gave me a sad look. "Maybe later, cutie!" I started dancing again and was blocked by who knows how many boys who wanted to dance. I soon got tired and went back over to the bar. I got a few more shots and went back out. Boy was I having the time of my life! Being drunk wasn't so bad! It's was the hangover that ruined it… Every time a boy came up I'd just push them away and continue on my own. I saw InuYasha and went over. I'd almost forgotten about him! I stopped when I saw who he was dancing with. Kikyo…! I fumed and stomped over. Sure I was drunk, but my anger just over came that and my head was just as clear as ever! I tapped InuYasha's shoulder and he looked back at me. His eyes widened and abruptly let go of Kikyo.

"Kagome! But I thought- Then who is that!" He looked back at Kikyo and a venomous glare over took his face. "You bitch! You said you were Kags! I should – ARGH! I won't hit a girl! No matter what! Come on, Kags!" He grabbed my hand, but I pulled away. He gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking about! You ass! How could you dance with her!"

"I thought it was you! I'm s-" But I cut him off with a smack across the face.

"I hate you…!" I hissed at him and ran off. How could he! How could he dance with a bitch like her! I felt tears begin to sting in my eyes, but I wiped them away before they could spill. I went to the girls' bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I sat on the toilet and cried. I thought that he cared!

"Kagome?" someone called out and I looked up. It was Sango. "Kagome! Are you okay!" she called out. I sniffed and opened the stall door, peeking my head out. She gasped and rushed over to me. She pulled me into a hug and patted my back. "It's okay, Kags…! He was an ass hole for hurting you. I'll make him pay!" she said and pulled away.

"No, Sango… If he likes her so much then let him. I really don't care! He can have the school slut for all I care! He's just another bastard to beat into the ground if he bothers me!" She smiled and smacked a hand onto my back.

"That's the Kags I know! Now let's go back out and have fun! I saw Kenchi too! Maybe you can forgive-and-forget and start it up again?" I nodded my head and went back out with her. As soon as we stepped out Roku pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"You okay, Gomey?" he asked letting go. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'm fine, big bro! Don't worry!"

"Really? I can find some dirt one him. Make him regret what he-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry about it! If I want to do that I have enough stuff on him to make him want to move to America." I removed my hand and he smiled.

"Good to hear you're learning from the master!" Sango hit him in the back of the head and pulled him out onto the dance floor. I giggled and found a seat at the bar once again. The alcohol was starting to work its magic again and began to feel dizzy. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the counter. I felt like crying again. I just didn't understand… He'd cussed her out just a few days ago and now he was dancing with her! She was the school slut for hells sake! I sighed and let out a sad laugh. I guess he was just acting to be my friend. I do look a lot like Kikyo. Maybe after he couldn't get me in bed with him he just gave up and went back to her?

_"Or he really was just trying to see which of us were better? As body wise… He did give me all those hugs and when we danced… Gods I hate my life!" _I shook my head and got up. I went over to Tsuyu and she gave me a warm smile.

"Hi, Kags… You alright?" she asked putting her arm over my shoulders.

"Yea. I had fun for a little. I'm going to go home. I just want you to tell Sango if she asks. I don't want her to think she has to leave with me. It's her party after all!"

"Of course, but I want Nobunaga to go with you. Just incase Koga is looking for you. Or any other perverts that out there. I hope you don't have to bad of a hangover." I nodded my head and she led me over to Nobunaga. She whispered something in his ear. Though I don't know how he heard her, but he nodded.

"Shall we go, madam?" he asked holding out his arm for me to take. I giggled and took it as we walked out. I gave Tsuyu's brother a hug as we left and we walked in silence the rest of the way.

"So I heard you saw Kenchi…" he said breaking the silence. I nodded and continued to stare at me feet as we walked. "Are you going to start seeing each other again?"

"No!" He flinched and looked away as I felt guilt creep on me. "I'm sorry… I'm just not in the best mood right now. A boyfriend is not on the top of my list anymore. I just want to try and keep myself together. He was my best friend, you know." He nodded and stopped looking up. I followed his gaze and saw a silver streak flash by. I felt tears begin to flood my eyes. He was spying on me! That ass hole…! I turned to Nobunaga and he gave me a frightened look. I gave him a reassuring smile and pushed him forward. Sometimes I wonder if it's me who's protecting him when it's supposed to be the other way around. We got to my apartment and I waved to Nobunaga as he walked away. I sighed and pulled my keys out off my pocket. I hate purses. I put the key in and gave it a twist to have the door swing open. Great! Was it broken again! I walked in and closed it, making sure it locked.

"I really need to relax…" I said and pulled my shirt off. I stepped in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I looked terrible. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and my hair was a mess. I pulled the rest of my clothes off and went to the bathroom. I filled the tub with water and slide into it with a sigh. That must have been the most relaxing moment all day for me. I looked up at the clock radio sitting on the floor and reached over to turned it on. I soft sound of music hit my ears and I slide deeper into the water. It just seemed to wash my pain away… I closed my eyes and felt sleep creep up on me like… Aw who cares! I feel asleep in the tub!

* * *

The fist thing I heard was the sound of my door closing and someone go to my room. I opened my eyes and shivered as the cold water rippled with my movements. I got up and wrapped a towel around myself. I cracked the door to see someone walk by, but they didn't seem familiar… I grabbed the pajamas I had brought in and put them on. I crept out and looked into my room. I saw a black hair boy laying on my bed mumbling to himself. 

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't know it was Kikyo. She'd hid her face and- No! She won't listen to that! Listen, Kags… I'm really sorry about tonight. I just wanted to say I love you… No! Ah shit! What am thinking! She hates me now! I'm such an ass!" I gasped. That voice! That was InuYasha's! But that person looked nothing like him! InuYasha had silver hair. I quietly slide in and stared at the person from around the corner. I swallowed and stepped out. The boy sat up and gaped at me. "Kagome! Listen!" I stopped him by flinging myself against him and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, InuYasha!" I cried. It didn't look like him, but it was my InuYasha! I could tell. He rubbed those tiny circles on my back and whispered calming word to me. I finally stopped crying and let go to look up at him. He was just as hot as ever… He had jet black hair and the most gorgeous violet eyes I'd even seen. They reminded me of Miroku…

"You alright now?" he asked softly and I nodded my head. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I know you. You may look different, but you're still my InuYasha…" I felt him stiffen, but relax and he pulled me tighter against him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know it was her… Can you forgive me?"

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have done that! I was just jealous! I thought she'd taken you away!" I cried into his chest as a new wave of tears hit me.

"Shh… It's alright, Kags. I'll never leave you. I'll never leave you for anything…" he whispered and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him with wide eyes and he smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course! You are…" He paused looking a bit scared, but finished shakily. "You're the one I love… I love you, Kagome." I felt my heart skip a beat. H-he loved me! Gods then why doesn't he just kiss me already! I really didn't know what else to say. So I said the first thing I thought was best.

"I love you too…" I know it sounded corny, but I did! I'd gotten to know him and then the crush. Then I just wanted him to kiss me and ask me to go out with him, but now I just plain out loud loved him. And I still wanted that kiss, but I could wait. This was more the enough to make up for that. I buried my face into his chest again and felt it rumble as he laughed. I looked up at him and he laughed again. What was he laughing for? "What?" I asked with a pout.

"You look like a little kid doing that!"

"I do not!"

"Of yes you do. Now remember. What I say is law to you," he said wagging a finger in front of my nose. I batted it away and glared at him.

"You are not the boss of me!" He gave me a smirk and leaned in so our noses were touching.

"I can make you change your mind on that. You still owe me that night of what ever I want to do…" My eyes widened and he laughed again. How could I have forgotten about that! I pulled away and gave him another pout.

"But I said that I wasn't pay anything! And I meant everything!"

"Really? You might want to take that back."

"No!"

"Fine. Have it your way!" He grabbed my hands and pulled me forward. He stopped me a hair's width from getting that kiss I've wanted for so long. I gave him a look and he smirked. "I told you. I will get what I want no matter what." Then he brought his lips to mine in the most heated kiss ever. It was the one that brought fireworks to my now closed eyes and sent my whole body shivering. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth allowing him to explore my mouth. We broke from lack of air and sat there panting, keeping our eyes locked.

"It's about time…" I breathed and he let out a weak laugh.

"Same here. Gods, Kags. That was… Amazing…" he said and laid back. I followed suit and curled up next to him. "That's nothing for you though. Is it?"

"Nope. That was the best kiss I've ever had! Have you been practicing or something!" I asked rolling over to look down at him.

"No! That's my first kiss in months!"

"In months? Who was the last person?" I asked giving him the 'look'.

"Some girl at my old school had the biggest crush on me and gave me a surprise kiss before I left. Not what I expected from her, but it made her happy…" he said and sighed. "She looked really sad." I smiled and poked his tummy.

"Of course she was sad! Any one would be sad if you left their life!" He looked up at me and I could have melted. Those eyes just put me into a trance… He smiled and gave me a soft kiss.

"I know you would be…" He kissed me again and pushed me onto my back. It was another earth shattering kiss, but more gentle and loving. I could seriously get used to this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him grin against my lips. I felt his hands find their way the bottom of my PJ top and slip under. He slid his hands up my back and rubbed those soft circles. I moaned into his mouth and I felt his grin widened. I broke away and gasped for breath.

"You cheat..." I said and he just continued grinning.

"So? You like it, don't you?"

"I…I-" But he cut me off with another kiss. He slid my top up and broke the kiss to pull it off completely. I felt his eyes go over my chest and I shoved him playfully. "Don't act like a pervert! Miroku's bad enough!"

"I can't help it! Gods, Kags! You're the most beautiful thing I've ever set eyes on…!" I blushed and tried to look away. I didn't like to be flattered. He forced me to look at him and I fell into that trance again. "I love you, Kagome. Please don't look away… I want to see the face I feel in love with." He was flattering me again! He gently brushed his lips over mine and sent shivers down my spine. I gasped for breath and at how hedoes do this to me. He just made me melt! "Do you like that?" he asked in a husky voice and nuzzled my neck. I dumbly nodded and he started to plant kisses on my neck. He came back up and gave me a hot open mouthed kiss, plundering my mouth. I moaned and it came out as a muffle as he ran his hands down to my bottom. He gave it a squeeze and I yelped, pulling away.

"InuYasha!" He gave me an innocent smile and I laughed. "You are way to much like Roku!"

"And your point is?" he said looking down at me through lazy eyes.

"My point is that it isn't like you…I like the other you better!" He smirked and sat up. I shivered as the cold air hit my skin. Gods was he warm!

"Really now…? This is no where near how I usually am, woman! If you want the other me then you'll have to wait."

"And why is that?"

"Every new moon I turn completely human. And tonight is a new moon."

"So that's why your hair is black. I like it…" I said scooting to the edge of the bed. He grabbed the back of my bra and let it snap back. I yelped and turned back to glare at him. "What was that for!" He shrugged his shoulders and laid back out on my bed.

"Hurry up and do what ever you do before you go to sleep. I'm tired," he said and yawned. I huffed and threw a pillow at him. After a make out like that he had the nerve to say he was tired! I heard him laugh as I stomped out of the room. "Oi, wench! You forgot your shirt!" I turned around to have my top tossed in my face. I pulled it down and saw him give me a lazy grin as he strolled back to my room.

I went to the bathroom, put my shirt on, and got my tooth brush ready. I roughly ran it over my pearly whites and spit as my mind went over all the stuff that had just happened. I stopped and dropped my toothbrush. I had just made out with my best friend! Well, technically he wasn't my best friend any more, but still! Sango was so going to rub this in my face… I groaned and put all my teeth stuff back. I shuffled back to my room and jumped on the bed. I heard InuYasha 'umph' as he landed on the floor. Guess I landed on the bed to hard. I peeked over the edge and saw him glaring at me. I grinned and scooted back to my side of the bed as he climbed back up.

"Sorry…" I said and draped myself over his chest to stare down at him.

"How much do you weight! That made me fly!" I frowned and roughly poked his chest with my finger.

"Don't ask me that! That's a private question!"

"But you are my girlfriend! I have a right to know!"

"You do not!"

"I do to!My word is law to you!"

"Not that law stuff again! That is getting so old, InuYasha!"

"So! It's true! I get what I what… You should know that by now. But I still want one more thing from you."

"And what is that?"

"A good night kiss and to have you in my arms tonight." I smiled and giggled.

"I can do that. But that's it for the day."

"My promise! Now come here!" He pounced on me and I laughed as he tickled my sides. He kissed me forehead and smiled as I calmed down. "My kiss?" he asked in that seductive husky voice. I smiled and pulled him down into a kiss. I was the one who lead that time. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and ran it over his teeth. It didn't last long, but it was enough to show I had a wild side too! He took over and plundered my mouth again as he ran his hands back down to my butt. I was beginning to think that was his favorite spot for his hands. We broke to breath and he pulled my back up against him. "Good night, angel…" he whispered in my ear.

"Night, Inu-chan…" I whispered back and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

(Aww! Fluffy! They are now an official couple! Okay! Now for **NICE PEOPLES WHO REVIEWED MY FIC!**

**_Crutches the magic hippie:_ Hahaha! Well, at least you got it! Well, I hope this is the next thing you've hoped for! For some people who are majorly impatinent they're saying, "FINALLY! THEY'RE A COUPLE NOW!" My friends was. she almost hugged me to death... --'**

**_sapphire-glass:_ hmm... Mis match day. Like where cloths that don't match and put my cat outside in the dog kennel why'll i force the dog to use the cat box? If so then yeah, i did it! If not then i guess i messed up! Hahaha! Thanks for rereading! I like to see your reviews again, i now have more reviews then when i stopped last time! Cool, huh?**

**_anime-lover-forever2007:_Yep! She's growing up! Almost to that stage in life when her stalker EX is something to worry about! He's going to be majorly mad about them getting together! **

**_lyn:_ Thanks again! Tell me, what kind of music do you like?**

**_Small Lady Is Black:_Well, it's kind of fun to put the characters out of... welll, character! Make them fit more easily into the story! I've been dying to put Sesshomaru into that kind of personality forever! And There will be more Rin, later! For now it's going to be couple time.**

**_cAnDyLaNdReJeCt:_Cool! Another cool story saying! I wrote more!**


	8. Holy Walls, Sohma!

Oi! Here is chapter number 8! YEY! I'm getting really far on this! But I still need to work on Hanyou Heaven… I'm almost done on a new chapter for that to though! So don't worry! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and Enjoy!)

**Reincarnated School Dreams**

**Chapter 8: Holy Walls, Sohma! **

The soft drown out sound of falling water was the first noise to come to my now pounding ears as I woke up from my drunken sleep. Boy did I feel like shit…! My head felt like it was about to spilt in two and my stomach was a living blender right now. I groggily opened one eye to see my sleeping hanyou. He was spread out over my entire bed with his arm wrapped around me. Our legs were tangled together and I was lying on top of him, my face buried in his chest as it rose and fell with his gentle even breaths. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his torso to try and savor the moment.

My hangover was not going to ruin this! Not in a- I quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom as that feeling in my stomach kicked in and I almost missed the toilet. I felt it rise in my throat and I almost gagged. Eww! I hated throwing up! It was so nasty! Then it all came up in one wave. As soon as it was over and flushed the toilet and washed my mouth out. Ugh! I hated that nasty taste! I was still shaking from the sudden lose of matter in my stomach and slide to sit on the ground. My head must have a crack in it by now! With the way my head hurt!

"Kags?" I looked up to see InuYasha walk in with that half asleep look on him still. His hair was mussed and his eyes were half closed, as he stumbled up and plopped down next to me. "Hangover?" he asked quietly. I nodded my head and he put an arm over my shoulders. "It'll pass by tonight. Good thing that was a Friday."

"Yea…" I mumbled and closed my eyes. He laughed and pulled me into his lap.

"Is it that bad? I saw you down all those shots. I didn't think you could drink like that."

"Shows what you know! I can handle just as much as you can!"

"You probably could, but now you need rest." He lifted me up and took me back to my room, tucking me back into bed. He left, but not without give me a quick kiss and went straight to the kitchen. I closed my eyes and rolled over onto my side trying to make the sun go away. The smell of mint hit my nose and I sat up as InuYasha came in holding a mug.

"What's that?" I asked trying to see what contents the mug held.

"It's an old cure for hangovers. My grandmother showed it to me when she first gave me a drink of whiskey. Now drink it! It works." I took the mug and gave it a sniff. It smelled like mint toothpaste and cough drops. I made a nasty look and looked back up InuYasha. "I'm not kidding! Now drink!" The white liquid looked edible… I think… I took a deep breath and chugged it. I gagged on the first few gulps, but finished with a smile from InuYasha.

"What?"

"I didn't think you'd really drink it! Didn't it taste bad!" he exclaimed as I gave him a confused look.

"Yea! But you said it cured hangovers!"

"It does… I just never really had drink it before…" I gaped at him and frowned.

"You mean to tell me you've never had to drink this, but you know how to make it! Haven't you ever had a hangover before?" He shook his head and took the mug.

"I'm a half demon. We don't get hangovers."

"That's not fair!" He grinned and kissed me. He pulled back with a nasty look on his face.

"Ew. You're right. That does taste bad! Sorry you had to go through that, but maybe we can do something later. Hmm?" he said smoothly. Gods did he look so sexy!

"Sure. I feel better already!" He smiled and headed for the door, but stopped. "Maybe you should clean up. You look like you've gone through hell. I can find something to fill that empty stomach with why'll you're busy!" I smiled and nodded my head as I heaved myself off my bed. Just as I put my hand on the bathroom door knob the phone rang. I heard InuYasha pick it up and a sudden screech. "Uh-oh… Sango."

"Kags! Hurry up and take to damn phone before Sango blows my eardrums out!" InuYasha yelled and hurried out. I took the phone and was met by another yell.

"What the fuck is that damn bastard doing there! Give him a piece of your mind and kick his sorry ass out the door! No! Better yet, let Kyo have him and then kick his sorry ass!" Sango yelled as I held the phone at arms length and looked over at InuYasha. He looked hurt.

"InuYasha… They're mad about what you did before. I'm sure she'll understand after I talk to her. Okay?"

"Yea…" He went back to the kitchen and I heard the clatter of dishes. I sighed and put the phone back up to my ear.

"Sango? Please don't yell."

"But he hurt you, Kagome! How can you say that?"

"It's alright. It was all an accident. I forgave him and well… I'll tell you later. You can't be mad at him anyways. I didn't give him a chance to talk before so it's really all my fault…"

"Fine! But I want him to give you the best fucking ever tonight as an apology!"

"Sango!" I yelled and heard InuYasha laugh from the kitchen. Gods, did she have to say that! I groaned and flopped down on the couch.

"What? I have to go. I hope you don't get to bad of a hangover! Bye!"

"Bye…" I grumbled and hung up. I threw the phone against the wall and let out a frustrated yell. Great! Now InuYasha knew that's what Sango and Yumi were trying to do!

"So that's what those two were trying to do! I didn't think it was that bad," InuYasha said as he walked over with two steaming bowls of Ramen.

"Don't even start…" I groaned and took a bowl from him. He gave me a pair of chopsticks and started on him own. In seconds he finished his and I was still on my third bite. I laughed as he sighed and settled down against the pillows.

"You take to long to eat…" he wined and I threw a pillow at him.

"Because I'm human, you vacuum!" I said and slurped down a line of noodles. Suddenly the bowl was yanked from my hands and InuYasha pinned me against the couch.

"You take way to long…" he said in a husky voice. I felt that all too familiar shiver and gods did I get wet! He grinned and kissed me. He licked my lips and I opened them for his sweet tongue to enter my mouth. He slid his hands to my top's edge and slipped them under. He rubbed those tiny circles and I moaned into his mouth. He was starting to learn and at a pace to fast by my standards. We broke to get a long needed breath and laid there panting. "Your kisses get better every time, Kagome…" he whispered in my ear and nipped at it gently. I giggled and closed my eyes to feel his hands travel down again. He squeezed my butt and my eyes flew open.

"InuYasha!"

"What?" he asked and gave me an innocent look. He just loved to do that, didn't he…?

"Never mind…"

"Really now? You always say that when something's on your mind. What is it?" I huffed and pushed him off.

"Nothing!" He frowned and sat up.

"You know I'll get it out of you some how. I always do!"

"So? It's fun to annoy you anyways!" I said with a grin.

"And it's fun to play with you…!" he said with a smirk and pulled me into his lap. I giggled and put an innocent face on.

"InuYasha…?" I asked sweetly.

"Hmm… What?" he said nuzzling my neck. I pulled his face even with mine and he gave me a confused look.

"You might want to take care of something… Before you have an accident!" I said and pointed at his pants. He blushed and pushed my hands away.

"Why don't you mind your own business, wench! And how would little miss innocent girl know about something like that, hmm?" he asked running his fingers over my arm. I shivered as goosebumps popped up where his finger had been.

"I have some experience with boys you know!"

"So are you saying your bed smart?" he asked with a smirk. I blushed and looked away.

"N-no… But I've had a bunch of boyfriends and stuff…" I mumbled getting up. I started to the kitchen when he caught up with me.

"So you know about head and all that stuff?" I huffed and grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge. "Do you! Cause maybe we could-" I slapped a hand over his mouth and gave him a venomous glare.

"Shut up why'll you're ahead…" I hissed and removed my hand. I got a glass and filled it to the rim. I put the carton away and took a big gulp. The whole time InuYasha stood leaning against the fridge with a lazy smile on his face and a glint in his eye. "Why are you looking at me like that for!" I yelled setting the glass down on the counter and stomping up to him. His leaned down and rubbed his nose against mine with and sigh.

"You are really cute when you're mad, Kags… I should annoy you more often," he said giving me that heart stopping gaze and I fell into my all too familiar trance. It worked so much faster when his eyes were their molten amber color. He gave me a soft kiss and I saw the fireworks again. I shivered as a sudden heat hit my stomach and wrapped my arms around his neck as my legs began to feel like they were going to give out. He quickly turned it into an open mouthed kiss and boy I could have melted. It was pure heaven… To good to describe. Well, just before we broke there was a bang and a huge crash followed by someone coming through the kitchen wall and landing right in front of us.

"I see you two've made up…" I broke and looked down to see Kyo laying there with a red bruise on his cheek.

"Kagome!" Momiji bounced up and Kyo grunted as he stepped on his back. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Isn't that cute, Aaya? A new couple!" Shigure said peeking in as Ayame came up next to him.

"Leave them be," Yuki said pulling the two back.

"I just love lovers! We should follow suit Kyo-kun!" Kagura yipped and ran over to Kyo, who gave her a glare.

"I'm engaged, stupid!"

"Maybe she'd like to go out with me for a little…?" Hatsuharu said taking Shigure's place.

"Onee-san? Is that really what you do when you love someone?" Kisa asked a blushing Tohru.

"Uh- Y-yes, Kisa-kun. If you love them enough…!"

"I'm going!" Hatori called and a door slammed shut. My face went so red I could have been mistaken as a tomato. I looked up at InuYasha who just looked surprised. I quickly let go of his neck and crossed my arms over my chest. Gods…! Almost the whole Sohma family saw us kissing! I just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide for the rest of my life. Kyo got up got up and winced.

"Damn rat… Sorry about this," he said and Tohru went up next to him.

"Are you alright, Kyo-chan?"

"I'm fine, Tohru." He looked down at Momiji and gave him a glare. "Get back in our apartment!" Momiji jumped and nodded his head running back over.

"Let's see that kiss again!" Shigure called and Ayame nodded in agreement. I looked up at InuYasha again and he was grinning. He looked down at me and I blushed.

"Shall we?"

"I-InuYasha! We ca-" But he cut me off with a hard open mouth kiss. I heard Shigure and Ayame cheer, but I tuned it out to focus on InuYasha's lips. He broke with a wide smile and I heard Momiji gasp.

"Kagome! You really like him don't you!" he exclaimed and I blushed. I didn't think that would be his response to that.

"Of course she does, kid! Right, Kags?" InuYasha said and pulled me into a hug.

"Y-yea. I hope to see you again soon, Momiji…" I said, but it came out a little muffled from InuYasha's chest.

"Stop being snoops!" Kyo yelled and held a fist up to the others and lead Tohru back through the new 'doorway'. They looked back and gave us smiles and pushed everyone away from the hole. **(That's the Sohma's for you! Ha! --' Yea…)** I sighed and pulled away from InuYasha looking over the huge hole.

"This is going to take sometime to get fixed…" I mumbled and jumped back as a piece of it fell. "I'm not going to get any privacy for sometime… Great…!"

"Maybe we can get it fixed today?" InuYasha suggested and I gave him a glare.

"You think that **this **can be fixed in a day! It'll take weeks! They might even have to put a whole new wall again! I have some experience with this kind of stuff. Kyo's done this before." He shrugged his shoulders and went out to the living room.

"Sorry!" Tohru called as she walked by with an arm load of clothes.

"It's alright!" I called back and sighed. This was the biggest hole yet. I don't want to know what might happen next time. The phone rang and I heard InuYasha pick it up with a 'Moushi Moushi' and scream come from one end of the phone. It must be Miroku…

"Phone, Kags! Now!" InuYasha yelled and held the phone behind him with a pissed of look on his face.

"Sorry!" I whispered and put the phone up to my ear.

"What's he doing there, Gomey!" Miroku yelled from the other line.

"It's alright, Roku. And please stop yelling!"

"Sorry. He better have gave you a hell of a good make up fuck!" I blushed. Him and Sango were to much alike.

"Miroku! Don't say that! I'm not like that!"

"Yet!" InuYasha added from the living room.

"Shut up, Inu!" I yelled pulling my hand over the receiver.

"Now that's the Gomey I know! I glad you're feeling better! I'd better go. Sango's waiting for me. Wink, wink!" I heard a muffled yelled from behind him and I laughed.

"I won't keep her waiting. Tell her I said hi."

"Can do. See ya!"

"Bye." I hung the phone up and went into the bathroom.

"Don't take to long! You need to start packing soon!" InuYasha yelled from the other side of the door. Packing! I stuck my head out the door.

"Packing? What are you talking about?" He came up suddenly with a grin on his face and gave me a quick kiss.

"So you can stay with me until that wall is fixed, of course! Now hurry up of I'll have to pack for you. And I know you don't want me doing that!" he said and winked. "I think you'd look good in a skin tight mini skirt!"

"InuYasha! Don't you dare!" I yelled at his retreating back. He laughed from my room and I huffed. That jerk! He'd better not go through my drawers!

* * *

I took a quick shower, wrapped a towel around myself, and stomped to my room to find InuYasha spread out and sleeping peacefully on my bed. I smiled and pulled some clothes out. Just as I reached for the doorknob hands came around my waist and pulled me back. I let out a yelp to have my mouth covered with another pair of lips and hands roam over my body. I moaned as they rubbed little circles on my back and felt a warm tongue enter my mouth. Gods… This was my InuYasha… We broke to breath and he gave me a cute little smile.

"You look good in nothing, but a towel. I want to see how good you look without it though…" he breathed in a husky voice. I shivered and blushed as he ran his hands down to my butt. Yep. He really liked my butt. He gave it a squeeze and waited for me to yelp. But I didn't. "So you're used to it now, huh?"

"Yes. Now you'll have to find something else to-" But I stopped to gasp as he placed an open mouth kiss on the nape of my neck.

"I just did, angel…" he said lazily and trailed kisses up to my mouth. He gave me another heart stopping kiss and I saw those familiar fireworks and shivers. We broke and I heard a yell from the kitchen. I gasped and jumped up from the bed scrambling to lock the door. I sighed in relief and looked over at InuYasha who gave me a lustful grin.

"Don't even think about that, InuYasha!" I said pointing a threatening finger at him. I held his hands up in defense and put an innocent look on his face.

"I didn't say a thing!"

"But I know what you were thinking!" I yelled clutching the towel.

"Maybe and maybe not…" he said getting up.

"No, InuYasha…!" I whispered backing up against the wall. I closed my eyes and held the towel tighter around myself. No! He wouldn't do that to me unless I said I was ready…! Would he…? Pictures of Koga flashed before my closed eyes and I let out a cry as I slid down to my knees. It was horrible…! He was such a beast. I didn't even know what he was doing until the pain. That horrible pain of him ripping away my virginity! I couldn't bare it again! No! I wasn't going to get hurt again! I started crying and felt someone pull me into an embrace. I opened my eyes to a red shirt.

"I'm sorry, Kags… I was just playing around. I'd never do that to you unless you wanted," InuYasha whispered and petted my hair. I sniffed and nodded against his shoulder. I could trust InuYasha no matter what… There was a knock on the door and Tohru called from the other side.

"Are you alright in there, Kagome?" I let go of InuYasha and gave him a smile.

"I'm fine, Tohru! Just stepped on something!"

"Okay," she said and there was a crash. I giggled. She could be such a klutz…

"I'll turn around why'll you get dressed. Then you can start packing," InuYasha said and flopped down on my bed.

"Sure…" I said sarcastically and dropped my towel. I changed and tossed the towel onto InuYasha's head. He pulled it off and gave me a frown. I smiled and shoved him out. "I need to pack!" I said and closed the door in his face. I heard him growl and walk off.

* * *

Well, the day just flew by. As I packed my clothes InuYasha came in and stole a pile of my panties, running around the apartment while waving one like a flag. I screamed bloody murder and chased him around only to have Kyo come in. He blushed like crazy and ran out as I gave him a glare. Boy did InuYasha get a good old smack for that.

"You didn't have to hit me, you know!" he grumbled as he tossed my over stuffed suit case into the back of his car.

"You deserved it. That was really embarrassing… Kyo saw you!" I said sitting in the passenger's side.

"So? He's one of your good friends, right? Why would it matter? He is engaged!"

"He's still another guy! I don't want him seeing my underwear!" I yelled as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Whatever…" InuYasha grumbled. We sat in silence the whole drive and I was almost tackled to the ground by Rin as she gave me a hug as soon as I got out of the car.

"So you're really staying, Auntie Kagome!" she asked giving me a sparkling smile. I nodded my head and patted hers.

"But just until my wall gets fixed. My neighbors had an accident and something happened," I said as she pulled me into the living room. Mrs. Takana came in holding a tray of steaming tea cups. She set it down and handed one to me.

"You can stay as long as you need to, dear. You're always welcome," she said and took a sip of her tea. I followed suit to be interrupted by InuYasha running down the hall with a mad Sesshomaru chasing him.

"Get back here, InuYasha! I told you to stay out of my room!" he yelled as he waved a package above his head. I shrugged my shoulders and began sipping my tea again.

* * *

"So what did you do to Sesshomaru this time? He was chasing you around the house all day…" I asked InuYasha as we sat in his room.

"I found a pack on condoms in his room. I thought he was still with that goody-to-shoes Christian girl that wouldn't even kiss him. Guess he's cheating on girls again…" he said and sighed as he tossed a book at me. I caught it and looked at the front.

"One of the diaries! I almost forgot about these!" I said opening it up.

"Yea… Well, I wanted to wait until you knew about my secret and everything before you read any of them. It talks about a half demon named InuYasha in there," he said and flopped down onto his bed. I skimmed through most of it and gasped. It did talk about a half demon. I looked up at InuYasha who'd fallen asleep. He was snoring with his arms and legs spread out like always. He found the most uncomfortable positions to sleep in and slept like that. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Just as I was about to pull away hands came around my waist and pulled me down.

"I knew you'd fall for me…" InuYasha whispered in my ear. I pulled my head up and gave him a glare.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked trying to sit up, but he held tight.

"Because I want you to stay here tonight. I don't think I can sleep without you anymore…!" he wined and rubbed my butt. I decided to let that pass and gave him a glare.

"Sure…" I said and pushed away from him. He gave me a pout and sat up.

"Please…!" I sighed and allowed him to pull me back down on the bed. He pulled my back up against him and wrapped hi arms around my waist. "You're so nice to cuddle with, Kags…" he whispered and kissed the back of my neck. I giggled and closed my eyes. He was so nice to be held my. So warm and soft... Plus I liked all those nice toned muscles of his. They weren't 'look at me! I'm a body builder!' type muscles. They were just right… I heard the door open and a flash that I could see even with my eyes closed. I opened themto find Sesshomaru standing in the doorway holding a camera. He grinned and held up a developing picture. InuYasha growled and jumped up, chasing after the now retreating Sesshomaru.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled and there was a crash. I got up and went down stairs to find them wrestling on the floor with the camera long forgotten. I snatched it up along with the picture and they stop to look up at me.

"I'm going to bed! Try and keep it down! Rin's in bed too," I said and stomped back up stairs.

"Wait, Kags!" InuYasha called and I heard Sesshomaru laugh.

"Why? You're so immature, InuYasha!" I went up to the spare room and was about to open the door when InuYasha pulled me back. I looked up at him and he pulled me into a kiss. I felt the camera slip from my fingers as I brought my arms around his neck. Another mind churning kiss… I sighed against his lips and allowed him to explore my mouth. Sesshomaru's familiar snickers came to my ears and InuYasha broke to give him a glare.

"InuYasha and Kagome! Laying in a bed! F-U-C-K-I-N-G! First comes fingerings, then comes orgasms, last comes the scream of eternity!" he called and burst into a laughing fit. InuYasha growled and launched at him.

"You are so DEAD!" He knocked him back down the stairs and they landed at the bottom, punching and kicking. I sighed. Those two are such babies… They fight all the time and are always trying to find so way to drive the other crazy. I just shrugged my shoulders and went into my makeshift room. This was going to be a long month.

(Now I'm done with that. I hope you liked it! The chapter I mean. **Does any one want a LEMON later on? If so please tell me. I'm not sure if some of you people like them so I'm asking. **I've had some people totally freak on one fic and I had to erase it. So please tell me.

**Nice people's who reviewed!**

**_sapphire-glass- _I did! I'm kind of an 8th grader. Well, i didn't exactly mourn, but my friend burst into tears the last day of school and ended up hugging all the teachers she had. and the principle! You guys are good! That's great! Druggies for life! And i kind of know that song.**

**_Crutches the magic hippie-_Hmm...The world is going to end when Kikyo finds a guy that actualy likes her, not NARAKU, asks HER out. That and she'll cause global warming. Nice choice of music! I stick with Hard Rock and Remixes that i make myself.**

**_anime-lover-foever2007- _Yes, yes. Hint hint! Don't worry! I won't let you guys down. there's going to have to be one sometime. If not then a hard core limeishnessness!**

**_lyn- _Yes! -dances- You asnwered! WA-HOO! Okay, there we go! Sorry... Well, you rule! Rock is the best thing ever made! What band is ur fav.? -whispers names of different bands-**

**_random girl- _I always make a new chapter! I'm going to keep the chapters coming at a steady pace since i've already got them typed out al the way up to chapter 14. And i try to post new ones once i get at least 6 reivews! If not the i post when i get tired of waiting! So please review! -returns puppy eyes and adds pouty lip-**

_**PLEASE REVIEW! OR I"LL DIE OF SHOCK TO FALURE! **_

Ja ne,

Kazume-chan


	9. Surprise!

Oi! New chapie!Ooo! I can't wait till- Ah! I can't tell you! Well, I another chapter you'll finally find out! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!)

**Reincarnated School Dreams**

**Chapter 9:Surprise!**

Wow… I had a good night last night… InuYasha had finally gotten rid of Sesshomaru and I spent the night with him after another round of pleads. I woke up to have him giving me a soft yet wanting kiss. I let him have a little dominance, but tried to have some myself to no avail. I broke breathlessly away and gazed up at him, giving a peaceful sigh.

"I can never give up this moment. Waking up to you is pure heaven, Kags…" InuYasha whispered and nuzzled my neck. I opened my mouth to say something when the door suddenly burst open and Sesshomaru stood holding yet another camera.

"Good morning, you sleepy love birds. Have a nice night?" I gave him a confused look and he grinned. "You don't remember? That's a pity. Maybe these pictures can get me a pretty penny…" InuYasha sat up with a start and gave him an evil look.

"What are you talking about, Sesshomaru…?" he growled. His grin widened and he went over to sit in InuYasha's computer chair. InuYasha got out of bed and stood in front of me.

"Hm… How do I explain this…? You two had a little fun in your sleep to say it bluntly."

"WHAT!" we both screamed at exactly the same time. What was this bastard talking about!

"I didn't know you could moan so loud, Kagome," he continued, ignoring InuYasha's threatening growls. My face went red in an instant.

"You bastard! You're making stuff up again! Did you do that computer shit again!"

"InuYasha! Watch you're mouth when Rin's awake!" Mrs. Takana yelled from down stairs. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and charged at Sesshomaru. They crashed into the wall and I groaned. Here we go again. Everyday they fight. Everyday Sesshomaru wins in beating InuYasha, but he gets what ever Sesshomaru was trying to blackmail us with. I sighed and got out of bed. It's been about two weeks since I got that hole in my wall and still wasn't fixed. Living here just felt normal now. My mom let me stay. She was going to be away on a business trip for a few months and was taking Sota and Gramps so she said it would be best anyways. She trusted InuYasha. I trudged down stairs and did my best to ignore the loud thumps and crashing coming from up stairs. Mrs. Takana gave me a warm smile as soon as I sat down at the table. Rin was just finishing her breakfast and picked up my own.

"Are you coming to my concert, Auntie Kagome?" she asked as she crawled over to me.

"Of course, Rin. I'd never miss it!" The little girl gave me a big grin and hugged me.

"Thank you! I have to get ready now!" She ran off and to her room. I'm glad it was downstairs. I think Mrs. Takana did that on purpose. I heard a really loud crash and a sudden thump that made us all jump. I got up and went up stairs. I went into InuYasha's room to find a huge hole in the floor. I gasped and looked down to see InuYasha standing up panting as Sesshomaru sat up with a grunt and held a hand to his head. Wow! He won! That's a first!

"InuYasha! Are you done yet!" I called down to them. He looked and 'Feh'ed, stomping off. Yep. He was done. I went back down stairs to find everyone all seated at the table. Not including Rin! I quickly sat down next to InuYasha and picked up my abandoned food.

"Hurry up and eat, Kagome. We need to get going soon," he said and started gobbling down his food. Mrs. Takana looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. He liked to surprise me a lot. Last time he took me to a really fancy restaurant. It was nice. Sango hadn't even bugged me about it lately too! Her and Yumi had both stopped bothering me on my love life and were spending more time with their boyfriends. Maybe we were growing apart… I looked down at my half empty plate and sighed. I picked it up and stood up. Everyone gave me worried looks, but I just went and dumped my plate into the sink. InuYasha soon followed and stopped me as I started walking out. "What's wrong, Kags? You didn't eat hardly anything."

"Nothing. Just not hungry. Don't worry! I don't want to ruin what surprise you have for me today," I said and gave him a big smile. He gave me a sad smile back a quick kiss on the lips.

"Alright. Now go get ready. You'll love what I have in store for you!" I giggled and went upstairs to my own room. I changed into my normal tomboy clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I did look a little depressed. But why! My face seemed sad no matter what kind of smile I put on it. Were the things Koga did to me finally starting to take effect? No! It would have done something to me before now! I lifted a hand to my face and just as I was about to pull one of my cheeks my hand passed right through my face. I screamed and looked at my hand. It seemed fine now and just as I was about to try and touch something else, Sesshomaru and InuYasha came running into the room. I let out a breath of air and flopped to the ground. I had to make it look like something happened or InuYasha would get in a bad mood.

"What's wrong!" they asked at the same time and turned to glare at each other.

"Why'd you come! She's my girlfriend!" InuYasha bellowed.

"She's my friend and future sister-in-law. I have to protect her!" Sesshomaru said softly and pushed InuYasha back into the hall.

"I'm fine, guys! Don't worry! I just … Saw a mouse. Yea! That's all!" I said and stumbled on a reason I know it sounded corny, but it's all that came to mind.

"Is that all!" he said and grumbled something under his breath. InuYasha jumped up and smacked him in the back ofhis head.

"Don't say that about Kagome!"

"Whatever. I'm going to finish my breakfast. Now if you'll excuse me…" he said pushing past InuYasha. I let out a weak laugh and got up.

"Sorry…!" InuYasha looked back at me and laughed.

"Sure. A mouse? Is that all you could think of?" I huffed and got up.

"You got up here in such a hurry I didn't have any time!" He came up to me and pulled me into an embrace.

"What's bothering you, Kags? You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Nothing! I told it was nothing!" I said pulling away.

"Fine! But next time you scream like that, have a good explanation!" he said and stomped out. I turned back to the mirror and touched my face again. It hit my skin like any normal thing. Hmm…? What was this? Was I just imagining things? I pinched my cheek and felt the pain. Maybe not… I'll call Mom tonight and ask her. I went down stairs to find InuYasha laying on the couch watching TV and I grinned. Perfect chance for a sneak attack! I crept up behind the couch and his head suddenly popped up over the top.

"What are you doing, wench? Trying to sneak up on me?" I frowned up at him. Why'd he have to ruin my fun with his demon powers! I stood up and pinched his nose.

"Let's go, doggie boy," I said and went outside.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled and came after me. I laughed and opened the car door.

"Aw. Do I have to? That name kind of suits you!" He gave me a playful growl and grabbed my hands.

"Really now…? And how does Angel suit you?"

"No, InuYasha! I-I don't want a nick name… I was just kidding around!" I stuttered and blushed.

"But I think it goes with you perfect…" he said in a husky voice. I felt my heart skip a beat. And not in the good way. My chest just clenched and I felt my breath get ragged. That's what Koga called me…! He called me his little angel! And when he was doing all those things to me… I suddenly choked on a sob and ripped my hands out of InuYasha's. His eyes widened and he grabbed my shoulders. "What's wrong, Kagome!"

"Th-that's what… Koga called me…!" I quietly cried out. It hurt to just think about it…! He pulled me into an embrace and whispered something to me that I couldn't hear. I felt my sobs recede and I finally took a deep calm breath.

"I'm sorry, Kags… I-I didn't know…" I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his chest. It was so comforting to have him hold me.

"It's alright. It just brought back bad memories. Now," I said letting go of him, "What about that surprise of yours?" He chuckled and pulled me back onto my feet.

"Get in the car and I'll take you there." I giggled and did as he said. He loves to make me wait. I got in and he took the drivers seat. Soon we were flying down the empty highway. I looked out and saw absolutely no cars at all. It was creepy!

"Where are all the other cars at, InuYasha? No one else is on the highway and it's almost rush hour!"

"You'll see…" he said with a grin. I huffed and rolled down my window. I sighed as the fast moving breeze flowed over my face. It was calming… It reminded me of that one time dad took me to the beach. The day before the accident. Even though you can't really call it an accident. He was shot the next day by some old high school rival. That bullet was supposed to hit me. But he pushed me out of the way. I shook my head. I can't be thinking about sad stuff like that! I'm going to have a fun time with InuYasha today! No bad thoughts! I mentally scolded myself and turned back to InuYasha. He gave a bright smile and laid a hand on my knee. "You seem excited."

"Of course I am! You know how I am with surprises!" He laughed and nodded his head.

"You'll love it!"

"Aw! Just tell me already! I'm going to blow!" He wagged his finger in front of my nose.

"Tsk, tsk, Kagome. You really need to control that curiosity of yours. Remember the old saying? Curiosity-"

"Killed the cat. I know…" I finished for him. He pulled off into an exit and we stopped at what looked like an old fashion village. There were wooden huts and horses! I gasped and stuck my head out the window. "Wow…" I gaped at everything until the window began to roll up on my neck. I quickly pulled my head back inside the car and glared at a grinning InuYasha.

"You shouldn't do that! Might get hit by a branch or something!" he said as he got out.

"I wouldn't talk, puppy!"

"Don't call me that!" he said and pulled my door open. I was about to fall when he caught me and lifted me up bridal style into his arms. I yelped and wrapped my arms around his neck for support. He just has to scare me doesn't he! He started walking towards a hut and ducked inside. It was just a plain little thing. A raised wooden platform with a fire in the middle with a little extension on the side with a stone stove on it. He set me down on a rolled out futon and grumbled something.

"Okay… Can you tell me what your surprise is now! This is so weird!"

"Nope. Just wait a little longer. I'll be right back. I have to get something," he said and went out. What does he think he's doing leaving me in some strange looking old hut in an old fashion village! I huffed and got up, going over the mat covered doorway. I pulled it back and peeked outside. There didn't even seem to be people out here! No one at all… It's too fishy for my taste. I want out and walked around a little. I checked other huts to find things in them, but no people. I sighed and started back for the hut InuYasha had put me in. Just as I walked in he suddenly jumped out at me.

"Kagome! I told you to stay in the hut!"

"I wanted to see what this place looked like! You can't blame me. You'd do the same thing," I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sure… Now come on!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hut. He put his hands over my eyes and pulled me back against him. "Are you ready?"

"Show me already! Please!" He laughed and took his hands away. I gasped and ran towards the futon. Spread out on it was the most beautiful kimono I'd ever seen. It was sky blue with golden swirls painted on it along with the over lapping bubble patterns. There were also a few very detailed flowers painted on it too. I ran my fingers over it and felt how soft the silk felt. It was defiantly an expensive piece of clothing at the most. It looked like some one royal should wear it!

"I think you'd look beautiful in it, Kags…" InuYasha said sitting down next to me. I looked over at him and saw the smile on his face. He was truly happy. I laughed and threw myself at him. He caught me and we both fell back.

"Thank you so much, InuYasha!" I said and planted a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Is that all I get in return?" I smiled and brought my lips to his. Before I knew it he flipped us over so he was over me and he had his tongue tracing to inside of my mouth. I felt his hands run down my sides and slip up under my shirt. He rubbed my bare skin and broke the kiss. "I like that much better then the first one…" I laughed and sighed. This was the kind of surprise I could get used to fast, but he always liked to change his ways.

"You still never told me what the kimono's for."

"Hmm… Should I really tell you? I guess it's alright now. I'm taking you to an old fashion festival! Right here to."

"Really! Oh, I can't wait!" He laughed and gave me another kiss.

"So I'm taking you like this hut?" We both looked over to see an old man in traditional clothes standing in the doorway. We both blushed and sat up.

"Ah, yes. But this is just for one night."

"I know, young man. Just try not to make to much noise at night. We have other guests here also." Both our faces went beet red and I looked down at my lap. The man let out a crackled laugh and waved his hands. "I was just kidding! Don't take it to heart!" And with that he left. InuYasha huffed and stood up.

"You'd better change. The festival is going to start soon. I've got to go change too. And don't leave the hut this time!" I nodded my head and gave him an innocent look. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss before going out. I went over to the kimono and picked it up. I didn't want to disappoint him.

* * *

"Are you done yet!" InuYasha called from outside. I giggled and tightened the obi around my waist.

"Almost! Just a few more seconds!" I heard him grumble something and I laughed. He is just too impatient sometimes. I slide one last pin into my hair and looked at myself in the mirror someone had brought for me. I looked decent. I took a deep breath and slipped on my sandals. I hope he thinks I look pretty. I stepped out and he turned around. His jaw dropped and his face went red in an instant. Did I look that bad! "I-InuYasha…?"

"Gods, Kagome… Y-you look so beautiful…!" I blushed. Did I really look pretty? I looked at the ground.

"N-no I don't…" I mumbled and clutched the fan tightly in my hands. He took my hands in his and I looked up.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life. Don't say that. Please." He gave me another smile and a quick kiss. "Now let's go and have some fun!" It was then that I noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a red kimono and matching bottom. I smiled and took the arm he held out for me.

"You look handsome tonight, InuYasha," I said and blushed. Gods! When did I start saying stuff like that? Oh, well.

"Thanks." I felt him pull me closer to him as the sound of music began to get louder. We got to the center of the village and I gasped at the sight. It was so pretty! There were colored lanterns hung high above our heads as we walked through all the many rows of booths. This was going to be a fun night!

(I hope you all liked it! And just to tell you. INUYASHA DOES NOT HAVE HIS DOG EARS, CLAWS, OR FANGS AT THE MOMENT. **And he's wearing his normal outfit we see him in at this festival. I'm not too good with descriptions so I'm going to cut it short. **

_**Nice people who reviewed! YEY!**_

**_Inuyasha-Hottie-101-_This is for all of your reviews! Thank you! Hope u review for the new ones too! **

**_someone_****_...- _Hmm... Okay! But it's not going to be for some time!**

**_Kags14- _Well, there's going to be one, but not soon.**

**_sango-chick- _I will! But not anytimne soon!**

**_anime-lover-forever2007-_ Hahaha! That's great! Thanks four ur review!**

**_random girl- _I'm a good girls too, but we're all bad underneth! Well, actually i'm hentai all around! It's fun to be a hentai!**

**_lunercat12- _Well, it's dark, lots of other ppl around, and his mom put a spell on him. It doesn't just hide his demon features, but acually gets ride of them. That means he's just like a normal human. And he's a little tipsy from his drinking. That's why. That and the two do look a lot alike! And with fluffy... I've always wanted him to be perverted. It's just funny! And yes, a very lonmg month... Hahaha!**

**_lyn-_ Good choice! Thanks for the review!**


	10. Tails of Almost LEMON Foxes

Oi! –sigh- This is such a pain in the butt! I'm about to start another fic then that will make 4 fics! I'll be working on 4 different fics at once! Head ach much! And all that extra homework too… Please don't get mad if I don't update soon! I'm really busy! Oh and one more thing…Ifi don't spell someone's name right on the comments, sorry!I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!)

**Reincarnated School Dreams**

**Chapter 10: Tails of Almost LEMON Foxes**

"I love it! Thank you, InuYasha!" I hugged the stuffed dog InuYasha had won for me at a booth. It reminded me of him! The man at the booth chuckled and waved to us as we walked away.

"I'm glad you like it." We strolled down past a few more booths that we'd already been to and someone called out to us. We looked back as a young boy ran up. He looked a bit familiar…

"Kagome! InuYasha! I-I thought you were gone!" he cried and burst into tears. The people around us stared and I let out a nervous laugh. I picked the boy up and went to the small forested area close by. I set him down and sat down next to him as InuYasha leaned against a tree.

"How do you know us?" It was kind of weird how he knew us.

"You never came back through the well and Kikyo did something to it so I could get through! Sango and Miroku are hurt! I need your help!" he cried and jumped into my lap. Sango? Miroku? Kikyo! What was he talking about?

"What do you mean? Forget Kikyo! What's wrong with Sango and Miroku!"

"Miroku's wind tunnel is widening! If we don't find Naraku soon it will engulf him completely!"

"Wind tunnel? Wha—?" But InuYasha cut me off.

"How much longer do we have?" he said grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt.

"Kaede said a few weeks!" InuYasha growled and dropped him to the ground.

"InuYasha! What is he talking about!" I asked as he pulled me up to my feet.

"You know those diaries right?"

"Yea…"

"That is Shippo! His that little fox that hung around the others all the time!"

"He is! But where's his tail?" I picked the boy up and sure enough his tail suddenly appeared. I gasped and Shippo hugged me.

"Bu-but how? I thought they were all dead."

"Not on that side of the well. They may have here, but not there. Now we need to get him out of here." I nodded and tucked Shippo under my arm. Didn't want anyone seeing his tail. It could be a bit hectic if someone did. So much for having a nice quite night with InuYasha…

"We can't go back now so he'll just have to stay in the hut," InuYasha said taking my hand and leading me back to the hut. When we got there I saw why. The car was gone…

"Where's the car?"

"Sesshomaru came and took it. He need it for something. Ass hole…!"

"InuYasha! Don't forget Shippo's right here! He doesn't need to hear that foul mouth!" Whoa! Since when did I start to sound like a mother! InuYasha gave me a weird look and snorted.

"I wouldn't talk, Kags! Remember last night?" I blushed and gave him a soft glare.

"Shippo's here…" I hissed.

"Whatever…" he grumbled. Shippo let out a giggle and I looked down.

"What?"

"You guys are exactly the same as before. Just at a little less of a degree." I blinked. How did a kid his age know that stuff? Well, maybe it's because he's a demon and all that time around older people. I giggled and nodded my head. By what the other Kagome put in her diaries, they did argue a lot. But I really want that rosary… I laughed receiving looks from both the boys.

"Nothing!" As soon we got inside InuYasha grabbed my hand and pulled me into the separate little room. He slide the door closed and took my hands. I blinked and gave him a confused look. "Is something wrong, InuYasha?"

"Yes! It's that little brat! How am I supposed to have a nice quiet little night with you if he's here!"

"We'll just have to have it another time. He's scared. If he really did come through the well like he said then he has no idea what's going on here." He huffed and let go of my hands. God. He could be such a baby sometimes!

"Fine. But I want so alone time later. It feels like we have a kid or something!" I blushed and pushed past him. I found Shippo curled up next to the fire fast asleep. I smiled and pulled a blanket out. I wrapped it around him and move him onto a futon. That left only one other futon. InuYasha grabbed it and marched out. I huffed and plopped down on the floor. Why'd he take it! If he's going to use that and leave me all alone… He's so dead! I closed my eyes and sighed. Well, I guess he's mad about me turning him down for the night. But it's a little hard with this little kid in the same hut. I mean the walls aren't sound proof and what if he woke up in the middle of the night! He could march right in if we were making out or something! I gasped and shook my head. I make it sound like we've already done it or something! Gods… I have an over active mind…

"Kagome…" I opened my eyes to find InuYasha sitting right in front of me. I was about to yelp in surprise when he captured my lips in a heated kiss. I leaned back in instinct and reached up to massage his ears to find them gone. I broke and gave him a weird look. He laughed quietly and pointed at the rosary he wore around his neck. I reached up and fingered the beads. I rolled the smooth cool stones in between my fingers and giggled.

"I was wondering where your ears were." I slipped them over his head and held them up for him to see. "I like them on you better…" He grinned and scooped me up into his arms. I dropped the rosary and wrapped my arms around his neck. God! We're acting like a couple just married! He took me back into the little side room and laid me down on the unrolled futon. I saw he had all his demon features back. The ears, claws, and fangs. Yey! I love him this way! It's fun to torture him with ear rubs. He likes it so much it just puts him into a trance of sorts. I can ask him anything and get the answer I want! He went and closed the door as I sat up. He looked back at me and smiled. "What are you doing, InuYasha? You know Shippo's out there!"

"I know! I just want a quite time so we can just talk… Nothing extreme!" I smiled and nodded my head. As long as he didn't make me make any 'noise'. That was embarrassing this morning with Sesshomaru…! He sat down next to me and pulled me into an embrace. "Mmm… You smell good, Kags…" he mumbled as he rubbed tiny circles on my back. I giggled and snuggled up against his chest.

"I'll take that as a complement, Inu…" I said and felt him chest rumble as he laughed softly.

"It is. I'd never say anything bad about you, Kags…!"

"I know." He kissed the top of my head and started to pull me back onto the futon. He flipped us over so he was on top of me and gave me another heart stopping kiss. So much for the talking part… He slipped his tongue into my mouth and had his exploration like always, but it still had that effect on me. I saw those fireworks and felt that full body shiver. By what Sango told me it's a tiny taste of what an orgasm is like, but I yelled and blushed like a tomato. We broke to breath and he grinned.

"Guess I forgot about that talking thing."

"Just a little." I felt his hands wander down and can you guess? To my butt. He still likes that spot that for sure! "Do you like my butt that much, InuYasha?"

"Yep… Perfect just like you…!" he said and growled playfully as he nipped at my ear.

"Don't flatter me!" I said and blushed. He laughed and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"But you are…" I poked his nose lightly and frowned.

"Flattery never gets you anywhere, mister! So quite. I don't like that!"

"Um-hmm…" he mumbled and kissed my neck. He tugged the neck of my kimono down for more access to my skin and ran his tongue over it. I moaned and reached up for his ears. I lightly ran a finger over the rims and he looked up at me. "If you're going to give them a massage, just do it already!" I giggled and continued to tease his furry triangles. I finally got to the bases and rubbed them a little. He let out a soft growl and closed his eyes, hiding his face in the nape of my neck. I went back and forth between teasing and massaging so he had not time to protest against it. It was fun. He didn't know how to react so he just laid there growling the whole time! I stopped and felt his tongue on my neck. I giggled and went back to rubbing his ears. He just loved that!

"You really like that don't you…?" He brought his head up and kissed me. Mmm. He tastes so good…! He broke and ran his fingers over my back.

"I love everything you do."

"You're flattering me again!"

"So?" Just as he was about to kiss me again the door suddenly slide open and we looked up.

"Kagome! I had a bad dream!" he wailed and stumbled over to them. He squeezed himself in between us and hugged me around the neck. InuYasha growled and I gave him a look that said 'Don't you dare!'. He gave the fox one last glare and sat up along with me. I cuddled him in my arms and giggled when I heard his soft snores. InuYasha scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest, sticking in his nose in the air.

"You get jealous to easily, Inu-chan!" I said and laughed as he gave me a look. He didn't like being called that name.

"Don't call me that!" Shippo stirred and opened his eyes again.

"InuYasha's to loud, Kagome…!" he said looking up at me.

"It's alright. InuYasha, please be quite." He gaped at me and glared at Shippo.

"Little twerp!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at him and InuYasha snapped. He grabbed him by the tail and knocked him on the head a few times. Shippo started balling and I grabbed him from InuYasha's hands.

"InuYasha! You didn't have to hit him!"

"Like I care about him! This was supposed to be our night, Kagome!" he wined as pouted. I sighed and stood up. Shippo stuck his tongue out at InuYasha again and jumped back onto my shoulder as InuYasha grabbed at him again.

"Say sit, Kagome!" he called happily.

"Sit?" Suddenly InuYasha smacked into the ground and spit out a string of curses. I gasped and dropped to my knees next to him. It was just like the last Kagome! But he didn't have that rosary on! The I saw it. He indeed had a rosary on. It was the one he was wearing to cover his demon features! I helped him up and he glared at Shippo!

"I'm going to kill you, Shippo!" he bellowed and jumped up. Shippo let out a whimper and ran out of the room. InuYasha chased after him yelling and I sighed. They acted like the other before us. I got up and fixed my kimono. InuYasha was really starting to pull it down and I didn't have much under it. Maybe we could continue this another night… I grinned and nodded. Yes… I would have to continues this. There was a crash and I ran out to find InuYasha with a statue on his head and his face in the floor.

"Shippo…? What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" InuYasha pulled the statue off and jumped up with a look of murder on his face.

"SHIPPO!"

* * *

"Kagome…!" I moaned and covered my face with my hands. "Kagome! I'm hungry!" I cracked one eye open to find Shippo hovering over me. I felt hands pull me back and someone kiss the back of my neck. I groaned and sat up, waking InuYasha up in the process. He let out a grumble and opened his eyes. 

"Why are you getting up…?" he asked sitting up.

"Getting Shippo something to eat. You need to get up too!" I said and wearily stood up.

"I don't want to…" he whined and I lightly kick him in the side. Shippo giggled and InuYasha took a swipe at him. I quickly scooped Shippo into my arms and glared at InuYasha.

"If you're so tired, go take a nice cold bath. I saw a stream not to far from here." He grabbed my ankles and gave me his famous puppy eyes.

"Come with me!"

"InuYasha!" I hissed blushing and glaring at him. He grinned and I shook his hands off. I went out side to find the one and only Sesshomaru stand in front of another hut talking to some girl. I huffed and the it hit me. Shippo still has a tail! And knowing him he'd think I had InuYasha's kid or something! I set Shippo down and nudged him back towards the hut. "Go back in, Shippo. I'll bring us all some food. And don't let InuYasha pick on you."

"Okay, mommy!" he said and ran back inside. M-mommy! Did he just call me mommy! I heard InuYasha yell. It came out like this…

"What did you call her! You little brat! I'm going to KILL YOU!" shortly followed by a bunch of crashes. I sighed and went up to Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here so early, Shesshomaru?" I asked and he jumped.

"Kagome! I thought you'd be… Different! You're scent is still the same though…" he said and took a whiff of the air. I blushed and glared at him.

"Sesshomaru! Come on!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to our hut. "Why did you have to say that! Of course I'm not… His! And in front of someone else to add!"

"Just asking, Kagome! Don't blow a vein!"

"Kagome!" Shippo came scrabbling out behind me and jumped onto my shoulder as InuYasha followed.

"You little As-"

"SIT!" He slammed into the ground and Sesshomaru burst out laughing.

"How'd you do that, Kagome! That was great! Can I do it?"

"Nope! Only I can!" I said with a grin and InuYasha spit out a string of curses as he managed to get up on his knees.

"K-Kagome!"

"Say it again!" Sesshomaru called and grinned evilly at InuYasha as he got that tasty look of fear on his face.

"InuYasha…!" I said in a sing-songey voice. He swallowed and that just made it even better. "Be a good boy and SIT!" He hit the ground again and the two of us burst into laughing fits. It was too good! My sides began to hurt and tears were soon streaming down my face. Suddenly I was hoisted up into the air and I saw Sesshomaru disappear. My laughs stopped and I gasped as I was dropped to the ground. I wiped the tears from my face and looked up. InuYasha bent down with a murderous glare on his face and grinned evilly.

"What was all that about…!" he hissed. I gave him a nervous smile and kissed the tip of his nose.

"You know I didn't mean anything by it, Inu-chan… I'm sorry!" Maybe he'd let off. He let out a growl and cracked his knuckles. Or maybe not…

"It's going to take more then that for me…!" he said and pushed me down onto my back.

"No, InuYasha! Later! I have to go back for Shippo. Who knows what Sesshomaru will say when he sees him!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder and took off back for the hut. And maybe I won't be treated like a piece of luggage… As soon as we got there he dropped me to the ground once again, pulled Shippo up, and threw him into the hut.

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked trying to peek around InuYasha's shoulder.

"Nothing!" he said and put on a fake smile. And when I say fake I mean fake…

"Right… Let me see!"

"Get away Sesshomaru! You brought the car now leave!"

"Fine… What a nice little brother I have." I just watched them fight and sighed. The day always somehow started with them fighting…

(I know! Weird title huh? Ha! It just sounds like it goes with it! Shippo interrupting an almost LEMON moment with those two and him and the mystery of his bushy tail! –giggles- Anywho!

**Nice people who reviewed!**

**_sapphire-glass_: Sorry! I'm just kind of running out of things to say. Thanks for you review and if u ask a question is about all there is to say. Sorry once again! It takes a why'll to reply to you all. **

**_Nanase12_: It would be funny if they did act like that on the show! Like Sesshomaru was cursed or something by a witch and he acted like a hentai and annoyed the heck out of InuYasha! That'd be great! Happy you liked the chapter. Thanks! **

**_random girl_: Yes! We all do! And we show let it out every once in a why'll. I do all the time! - Thankie for the review! **

**_Inuyasha-Hottie-101_: Well, it's not that bad. A hentai Inu is kind of cute! But the butt grabbing does get annoying… And I wrote more! I have it all ready before hand! **

**_lyn_: Don't worry! It's coming up soon! **

**_Inuyasha's2hotmiko_: Glad it helped! **

**_Anime-lover-forever2007_****: That's deep. Kind of… Well, it makes sense. We all look for that perfect guy out there! I'm still searching. My boyfriend isn't exactly… What I like. **

**_Protector of chaos_****: Well, that makes me really happy! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review! **

Well, i hope you all review again soon! I still have those evil chibis waiting!

Ja ne,  
Kazume!


	11. Problems

Oi! Here's another chapter for you nice peoples out there!And maybe try reading my other ficSongs! It's a kind of deep thing. Something I don't do very much. So… Read and enjoy!)

**Reincarnated School Dreams **

**Chapter 11: Problems**

"And I'm supposed to be her reincarnation?" Shippo nodded his head and smiled.

"Now you're my mommy!" he chirped and InuYasha let out a growl. I gave him a look and he settled with glaring at the fox boy.

"I can't be your mommy, Shippo. I'm just not up to that kind of level with little kids. I'm not exactly responsible."

"So? You're exactly like the other Kagome so you can take care of me just like her!" I smiled. I couldn't help it! He sounded like a smart teenager then a six year old kid! And he did have a point… I sighed and nodded my head.

"Fine, but only until we can get you back through the well. Me and InuYasha have school so we're going to be gone most of the day."

"That's alright!"

"Don't I get a say in this! I'm going to have to put up with him too, you know!" I looked back at the flustered half-demon and frowned.

"He needs help, InuYasha. I can't turn him down. Unless you feel like watching him?" His face went from annoyed to surprised in two seconds flat. I giggled and took that as a no. He wasn't great with kids so I guess I was expecting that.

"But what about-" I cut him off with a hand to his mouth and shook my head.

"We'll talk about it later." He gave me a pout and stood up.

"Yea. Whatever. I'll be in the car. Don't take too long." The way he said that made guilt twang in my mind and I swallowed nervously.

"I'm still really hungry, Kagome!" Shippo whined and tugged on my sleeve. I sighed and picked him up.

"Okay. Let's go." I got up and took one final look around the homely hut before I left. InuYasha was sitting in the car with a pout on his face and his arms crossed as I got in. I held Shippo in my lap because he looked like he was a bit too small for a seat belt. InuYasha gave him one look and snorted. He was way too jealous. He wasn't like this around any other boy. Maybe it's because he's so little.

The car suddenly jerked forward as InuYasha shifted gears and we were going down the now packed highway. "You never told me why the highway was empty, InuYasha," I said and looked over at him. He grinned and shook his head.

"It's a secret." I frowned at him and settled myself with staring out the window. Car rides when he was jealous were always boring… Shippo curled up into a little ball and I heard his soft snores.

"So, when do you want to finish our alone time?" I asked and he gave me a sly look.

"Hmm… Let me think. I really want to finish it now, but that little brat's here so tonight. We'll drop him off at some daycare center and have the whole day to ourselves," he said and pulled a sharp turn onto his street.

"But we have school, InuYasha."

"So?"

"Mama would kill me!"

"Once again. So?" I gave him a glare and shook my head.

"This weekend and that's a maybe! We need to help Shippo first." He huffed and pulled up into the driveway.

"Stupid fox…" he grumbled and got out. I follow and Mrs. Takana met us at the front door.

"You're home! I bet you're hungry. Come on and lets- Who is that cute little fellow!" she cried and woke Shippo. He blinked and looked around. "Oh! Can I hold him, Kagome?" she asked. InuYasha went past her with a mad snort and I sighed. He's such a big baby.

"Sure, Mrs. Takana. He's a demon so don't let anyone see him."

"Oh course, dear. Now let's get him some food," she said and took him from me, walking too the kitchen. I went in, closing the door behind me, and found Sesshomaru and Rin watching TV in the living room.

"Have you guys seen InuYasha?" I asked leaning on the back of the couch.

"Upstairs I think," Sesshomaru said and pointed up. There was a dull thud and dust floated down from the ceiling. Yep. He's up there. I went up and peeked around the door frame into the training room. He was in there punching the hell out of a punching bag. He was wearing a muscle shirt and baggy black jogging pants. Mm… He looked hot. He had his back turned to me so I took the cover and sneak up on him. I wrapped my arms around his middle and laid my cheek on his shoulder blade.

"Inu…!" He stopped and pulled his boxing gloves. He wrapped his hands around mine and slid them off. He went over to the bench and laid out on it. What! He's ignoring me! He's giving me the cold shoulder for no reason at all! Just because he's jealous of Shippo doesn't mean he has to do this! I frowned and walked over to him. I looked down at him and smiled. Couldn't let him get to me! "Need help?" I asked, my voice dripping with sugar.

"No," he said flatly and gripped his hands around the black griped handles. He grunted as he pushed up the heavy looking weights and closed his eyes. Oh! Fine! If he wants it that way the two can play at that game. As soon as he pushed to weight up again I put both hands on each side and pushed down. He let out a breathless gasp as the weight hit his chest and gave me a glare. "What was that for, bitch!"

"Two can play at this game, InuYasha. Don't come crying to me when your bed gets cold," I said coldly and stomped out of the room. Stupid jerk… I heard him get up with a clink of metal. I went into his room and slammed the door closed.

"Kagome! Let me in!" he called and pounded on the door.

"No! I can't believe you'd act like that just because I want to help Shippo! He's just a little kid." He stayed silent and I turned my back to the door. How could he do that? Shippo didn't mean anything by it.

"I'm sorry. I just get mad easily…" he mumbled and I gasped. He never apologized unless he was really sorry! Maybe he'd stop being so mean to him. For a little at least. I cracked the door a little and peeked out at him. He stuck his hand in and pushed the door open. He grabbed my hands and pushed me back against the wall.

"InuYasha!" I felt my face grow warm when I saw he didn't have his shirt on anymore. He smirked and leaned down to my ear, nipping at it. I let out a soft moan and closed my eyes. That felt so good…

"I can never stay mad at you, Kags," he whispered and came back to gaze at me. I met his molten amber eyes and felt his hands let go of my own, trailing down to my hips. They settled to tracing small circles on the little bit of skin that was showing from the short shirt I wore and he brushed his lips over mine. Just light enough to make me shiver and gasp.

I reached up for his ears, but he ducked his head down and began to nibble at my neck. Oh… Sneaky Inu. He knows what will happen. He came back up to my ear and chuckled. "I'm not that stupid, Kags. Naughty little bitch are you?" He ran his tongue around my ear and I shivered. Gods… He had more control over me then I could ever have on him.

"No. I just like to see you like mush in my hands," I said and caught his ears, rubbing the bases gently. He suddenly pulled me closer and settled to nuzzling her neck as his soft growls came to my ears. I giggled and continued rubbing. His warm breath hitched every time I tweaked the tips every once and a why'll. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around my middle and hauled me up and over his shoulder. I let out a squeal and flailed my legs and arms.

"InuYasha! Let me down this instant!" He let out a playful growl and tossed me onto the bed. He jumped on top of me and settled himself with straddling my hips and his forehead against mine. He kissed the tip of my nose and smiled.

"Hm. What to do with you… So many chooses!" I opened my mouth to gasp, but was cut off with his warm mouth over mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my finger through his hair, allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. I pushed my own forward a little to have him catch it with his lips and suck on it. I moaned into the steadily growing kiss until a loud clapping made us break suddenly. We looked over at a grinning Sesshomaru and a shocked Shippo and Rin. InuYasha quickly sat up and jumped off the bed, growling and marching up to Sesshomaru.

"What's the idea of bringing the twerps up here!" he yelled as Shippo and Rin scrambled past him and over to me. They clamored onto the bed hugging me as I sat up myself.

"What were you and InuYasha doing?" Shippo asked as he looked up at me. I blushed and looked up at InuYasha who was currently face to face with Sesshomaru as they yelled at each other.

"Umm… Well… How should I put this?"

"They were just showing each other how much they loved and wanted each other. Isn't that right, little brother? I'm surprised you haven't taken her yet. Or is she already taken by someone? She's two timing you!" Sesshomaru said backing up to them. InuYasha's face went red and he let out a frustrated growl as he charged at him.

I grabbed the two little kids and jumped out of the way as the two came crashing down onto the bed. Uh-oh. Maybe I should get these two out of here. I looked down at them as they stared in awe at the two brothers as the fought.

"Let's go and watch TV, you two," I said and led them out.

"But I want to see them fight!" Shippo whined as I picked him.

"No. That's not something you should watch." I set Shippo down on the couch as Rin hopped up next to him. I turned the TV on and crept back upstairs as they mindlessly stared at the screen. There was a crash and the door flew into the wall. Gods… I peeked in to find the two circling around and growling at each other. I stepped in and InuYasha quickly came over to my side. "Will you two stop it? Please?"

"He thinks you're cheating on me! Wait…" Shocked flooded over his face and he looked down at me. "Are you?" WHAT! Tears came up in my eyes and I glared at him.

"How could you ask that, InuYasha? Don't you trust me? I'd never do something like that!" He flinched and obviously stuck his foot in his big mouth like usual.

"I-I-"

"He just want to know if I was lying or not. Now, if you are do trying to exact your pitiful revenge. I have to go make Rin and that little fox kit something to eat. Mom's out at Gran's house for that day," Sesshomaru said and pushed past us. I wrapped my arms around myself and followed. That jerk… How could he ask me that…?

"Kagome! Please wait!" he called, but I went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I pushed the little lock in and sat down on the toilet. The doorknob rattled and InuYasha pounded on the door. "Let me in, Kags! I need to talk to you!"

"Why? So you can force the door open and try to make it up to me by making out! No! Go away!" He's not going to make me forgive him easily. How could he not trust me? I'm not some slut like Kikyo.

"No… I'm sorry… It's just that I've had a lot on my mind lately and I'm just confused. Please forgive me." The tears finally escaped and trailed down my cheeks. He's lying. He just doesn't want me to break it up with him. Well, I have other ideas right now. If he thinks that I'm such a slut then I'll act like one! Like Sango says! 'Once you lose your virginity all you need is a good lay to cheer you up!' I sighed and wiped the tears from my face.

"Kagome…?" I looked at the door. He was standing right outside of it and all I had to do was slam the door open and smack him in the face. Walk off and give him something to be sorry about! But that would be mean. I'll just sit in here until he goes away. Maybe Sesshomaru will understand and make him go. I'm losing it here! Relying on Sesshomaru! Yes! I'm officially nuts! Gods…

* * *

**Different View**

* * *

"Why isn't Auntie Kagome coming out, Sessheymaru? Did InuYasha make her mad again?" The dog demon looked at the little girl and smiled. 

"I think so, Rin. Let's go rescue her from his torture of keeping her in the bathroom. Okay?"

"YEA!" she cried and jumped up from the couch. Her ice cream bowl clattered to the ground and he sighed.

_"Little kids are so messy…" _he thought and picked the bowl up. He put it back on the coffee table and followed her up stairs. Shippo clamored up after them and took a place in Rin's arms. The two had grown close very quickly. Them found the so said half-demon sitting against the bathroom door with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed in annoyance. He looked up at them and huffed.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"For you to let Auntie Kagome out of the bathroom!" Rin declared and put her hands on her hips.

"Yea! Don't be a meanie! You're acting just like the old InuYasha. Always think nothing is his fault. And then Kagome gets mad, sits him, and runs back home." InuYasha's eyes bugged and he grabbed the kit from Rin's arms, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"What are you talking about, Shippo?" she asked blinking.

"Nothing! Now go away!" InuYasha said for him and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Yes. Why don't you two go and find something else to do. Me and InuYasha need to have little talk," Sesshomaru said and pulled Shippo away from InuYasha.

"But-" Rin stopped from a warning glare and she sighed. "Okay…" she mumbled and ran back down stairs with Shippo unwillingly following.

"So?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at his brother.

"So what?"

"What did you do to her this time?"

"Me! It's all your fault! If you hadn't said some lie about her two timing me, then none of this would have ever happened!" InuYasha yelled jumping up.

"Really? You are so stupid, InuYasha. It is your fault," he said slowly. The confusion on InuYasha's face was quickly replaced with anger.

"What are you talking about…?" he said in a dangerously low voice.

"You are the one who asked her that heart wrenching question. All I did was taunt you. If you had just had enough trust in her then none of this would have ever happen. There. Is that easy enough for you to understand?"

"I…I…" That was the only answer that he got and InuYasha ran from the hall and out of the house. Sesshomaru sighed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"He's gone Kagome."

* * *

**Done With Different View

* * *

**

I looked up as Sesshomaru poked his head in. He gave me a soft smile and I got up. I felt tired and just dead on the inside. Maybe it was all… No! I'm not going to think about him. That stupid ass hole. I stumbled out and went to the room 'we' had to share. I flopped down on the bed and buried my head underneath the pillow.

"I'll keep him from coming in, okay, Kagome?" Sesshomaru said from somewhere in the room.

"Yea…" came my muffled reply. I heard the door close and pulled my head out. Rolling out onto my back, I stared at the ceiling. It was something I always did when I was sad. No matter what or where I was the ceiling was always there. It could have a different design on it or just be covered in posters, but the ceiling would always be there to comfort me. Just like some people have plushies or food mine is this. Always…

(So..? Is it good? I hope so! But it won't hurt if it isn't. Having writer's block and all… It's like that with some of my others too. Why me! Anywho! Hope you review!

**NICE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!**

**_sapphire-glass_- I haven't really changed anything. Maybe a few spelling mistakes or odd things, but that's all. Who's watching you…! –gasp- Is it –whispers- Bob the Sponge? (A bit of a joke!) **

**_ranfom girl_- It was a way for him to get her attention. Srry, but I was running low on ideas… I don't think ** **ur**** slow! Well, everyone has their moments though. **

**_iu-lover-always-n-4eva_- This is for all ** **ur**** reviews! All 5 of em! It's kind of fun to put them OOC. So that they fit the plot better. If we had a tough hates Miroku Sango then it doesn't go together that well. And if Miroku didn't act like Kags's older bro then it wouldn't fit well either. It's going to be a bit odd, so, watch out! **

**_sango-chick_- Ah… well, it'll show up a bit more after the next few chapters. I just wanted to focus on Inu and Kags's new relatitionship! **

**_lyn_- I usually do! Now… What to ask this time… Oh! Do you know about Gaia Online? If so, what's ** **ur**** name? I might IM you or something! Need the gold. **

**_inuyasha's2hotmiko_-Well, it was kinda dropped when Kags and Inu got together, but it'll be brought back up later. For now at least, let's just say they're fine for now! Then it'll all come together in later chapters! **

**_InuYasha-Hottie-101_- NANI! You broke ** **ur**** leg! I hope u get better soon! I might make a chapter for you… -big grin- Thanks again for another review! **

REVIEW! PLEASE!

Ja ne,

Kazume!


	12. Kissing Make Ups

Oi! Here's chapter number 12! And I have some really cool ideas! Not for this chapter, but for later on of course! For now you'll just have to deal with my practically blocked writers part of my pea sized brain. But don't worry! Is won't last to long. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!)

**Reincarnated School Dreams **

**Chapter 12: Kissing Make Ups**

"HE DID WHAT!" I flinched and held the phone at arms length as Sango screamed on the other line.

"I have it under control, Sango. Don't worry."

"Still! That ass! How dare he do that!"

"Sango…" I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot against the end table.

"But, Kaggie! We have to do something about this. He's acting like a total jerk. Why would you cheat on him? How? I don't want to be mean or anything, but you're a tough girl to get. Temper, knowledge on the things they would try, and moves that would make a samurai cry! Come on! And then InuYasha would rip the head off any guy who dares even talk to you. And he still thinks you're cheating on him… He has serious problems."

"Yea, yea… Just don't do anything drastic. I have something in mind. And if he gets mad at me the better. I'll just go find Kenchi at school some time and see how he feels."

"Oh. That's all?"

"Yea. I'm not evil like you are. Well, not that kind of evil at least."

"We all know that. So you think he's just going to give in? Or strike back?"

"No idea. I don't thinks he's that smart. He'd pout and glare at me every chance he got. That or trap me and force me to give him an explanation."

"Really? I thought he was at least smart enough for something more… How do I say it? Harsh or make you jealous type. Well, strike harsh. We already know he is."

"True. Well, I have to go. Tohru and Kyo want me to come over for dinner tonight and I need to get ready."

"Okay. Ja!"

"Bye." I pushed the end button and dropped the phone down on the couch pillow with a sigh. Dealing with boys is such a hassle. I heaved myself up and went to my kitchen. The newly placed wall was now a door instead of a wall. Tohru and me were sharing kitchens now. She was helping with some cooking tips too. I grabbed a Little Debbie out and stripped its wrapper from it. I tossed the garbage away and lazily walked to my room.

It's been an official seven-day week since I've seen InuYasha. I moved out Monday and today is Friday so… I'm happy! He was still trying to talk to me. He calls every hour to see how I'm doing. All I do is hang up so its not like he knows its actually me answering.

But the thing that made me mad today was that Kikyo- Opps. I mean Kinky Ho was all over him since I wasn't around. She was cooing and draping herself all over him, which made me want to barf. Anything Kinky Ho does makes me want to barf though… Now to school! I've finally caught up with all my detentions and ISS's. It kind of stinks thought because Kikyo was in most of them and she kept flicking dumb ass notes at me. She earned herself an OSS and me one less detention. That's why I'm home now.

"And more time to think about how to strike back to make him feel even worse!" I pulled on a pair of baggy black jeans and a semi tight black and green Spitfire shirt.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" I went out to find Tohru in a ridicules frilly blue apron and big blue oven gloves on her hands. I giggled and nodded my head, following her into her kitchen. It was just like mine, just cleaner. She already had a steaming pile of rice set out in the cooker and oden with something else.

"Looks good, Tohru! Want me to set the table?" I said and she nodded her head. I pulled down some bowl and plates, along with chopsticks of course, and started to lay them out in to old fashion table. Suddenly there was knock and Kyo's voice. I stopped and looked up to see Kyo, with a mad look on his face, poking his head in.

"Your boyfriend is here to see you."

"Boyfriend?"

"InuYasha."

"Tell him to go away." Kyo lifted an eyebrow, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, but if he tries to force his way in he's dead. Just to tell you."

"Like I care. Beat the hell out of him for all I care." And with that Kyo shuffled off, giving me weird looks. I heard them talking and the door close. He came back in and sat down at one end of the table.

"So. Why did you want me to do that? We do have enough food for him to eat with us."

"We had a fight. He thought I was cheating on him and he won't leave me alone cause I ran off."

"Oh. You going to get back at him? I know you would."

"Of course! That's the only way to get anything into most guy's heads."

"Not always. I know I am, but I'm not so sure about InuYasha. He may look and act like a dunce, but he's really not. He knows why your mad and just wants to apologize."

"That's what he did last time and then turned it into a make out cession."

"Oh… I get it now. Well, maybe that is the only way if it's like that."

"Dinner!" Tohru came out with the platters of food and a big smile like always.

* * *

"Any new detentions?" 

"Nope. Just teachers yelling at me because I feel asleep in class." I sighed as Yumi badgered me on pointless things so I'd get around to talking about InuYasha.

"Anything else new? Like perhaps… InuYasha?"

"Why can't you just ask me that at the beginning of the conversation instead of beating around the bush?"

"It's fun to annoy you." I smacked a hand to my forehead and groaned. Just like her…

"Okay! We had a fight. Is that simple enough for you?"

"You did! Oh, I'm sorry, Kaggie-Poo! I just wanted to know why Sango and Roku were giving the guy evil looks. Plus you looked so bummed! Was it bad? Is he cheating on you?" she started blabbering on as she hugged me.

"It's nothing that bad. Sesshomaru was talking about how I could be going out with some perfectly good guy other then InuYasha and Inu asked me if I was cheating on him."

"Wai! How could he ask such a stupid question? He's such an idiot. How could you cheat on him?"

"That's the same thing Sango said," I mumbled and gulped down the rest of my pop. It was kind of my calming drink. I don't get hyper of the junk like other people I know. I looked over at Nobunaga who was guzzling the stuff and practically bouncing off the trees outside. Yumi follow my gaze and giggled.

"He drinking again…" she said and went over, snatching the can away from him.

"Hey! Why'd you take that!" he yelled and Tsuyu smacked him in the back of the head.

"You get all testy when you drink that stuff and you're as hyper as hell. No!" And he grunted and crossed his arms across his chest. Yumi tossed the drink away and sat back down next to me with a worried look no her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she looked back at the table InuYasha was sitting at.

"I'm just wondering what ever happened to Naraku. After what you had told me about him abducting Rin I'd thought 'Where in the hell did he run off to? And what if he came back?' And it's just been keeping me up for like two nights." Oh yea! Naraku! I'd completely forgotten about him with all the InuYasha kissing me for the first time and then having to spend those crazy two months at his house thing. It'd kind of wiped my mind of worries. It was nice for a little, but I guess I really do need to find out about him. That and I was wondering why Kagura was always in his office. I guess she took his place.

"Kagome!" I blinked and looked up to Yumi and Sango's worried faces.

"Wha-what?"

"You weren't answering us. Were you in Ga-Ga land again? What? See a cute boy already? Kags! You player!"

"No! I was just thinking about what we need to do about Naraku." Both their faces went pale at that and they sat down across from me.

"You're right, but how are we going to find him? He just ran off like a scolded dog," Sango said and placed her chin on her hands.

"We search. Maybe we can find some stuff on the Internet. How do you think I'd found all that stuff on Kenchi?" she said and frowned at the weird looks her friends were giving her. "My mom made me!" she added and blushed.

"Yea… So? Is that the plan for now?" Yumi said and looked at Sango. She nodded her head and got up.

"I can get Roku to help and maybe you can ask Nobunaga and Tsuyu to help also, Yumi. And you can stick to research since you're so good at it, Kaggie-Poo!" she said and winked at me.

"Sango!" She laughed and patted my shoulder.

"I'm just kidding, Kags, but I still want you do the research. Just borrow Tohru and Kyo's computer." I nodded and looked over at InuYasha. I caught him staring at me, but he turned around as soon as our eyes met. Humph! Who needs him! I can do this with out his help! I'm strong enough.

* * *

"So this Naraku person is your principle? And he kidnapped a little girl? How horrible!" Tohru stared at the computer screen over my shoulder as I typed and she gasped at some of the things she saw. "What a terrible man. How is he keeping his job? And why haven't you called the police?"

I turned around and said, "We can't. Mrs. Takana is involved with some things that could get her in trouble if we tried to file a report. I mean it was her daughter that was kidnapped."

"Oh. Well, I wish you lots of luck and may god watch over you in danger. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." And she shuffled out. Tohru had a good heart, but some times she was just a bit stupid at times. I turned back to the computer and scrolled down through some of the stuff on him. Some was good and most was really bad. And I mean bad! Reports on some of his major gang attacks by followers and stupid Goths that were obsessed with his choice of black clothes and his creepy pale face. He was just plain old scary to me! And some things were he was for hire! Killings mostly and… Ugh! He sold himself! To whores to add. There was porn on here of him and some girl! I found something good too though.

I clicked on it and up popped a window of his travels. I mean as in daily! Bingo! Today he'd just gotten to… Oh. My. God! He was in half way across the world! He was in America! Holy Crap! In California… God, did he have some serious cash. And the person doing this was Kikyo! Kikyo! The one and only Kinky Ho! That's kind of a surprise. I mean, sure she's a whore, but to the principle? Man, she must be horney all the time cause she's always called up to his office for something. Ugh! Anyways, Kikyo was keeping track of what city he stopped in and when he was going to leave. The thing was he was going to leave today for Tokyo! He was coming back! Great… And he saw me to add to the problem when I'd kind of kicked him in the nuts.

"No!" I yelled and the chair tipped backwards. I heard footsteps and opened my eyes to a laughing Kyo.

"Nice, Kagome. What are you looking at that'd make you fall like this?"

"Stuff," I said flatly and crawled up. I pushed the chair up and turned the computer off. Kyo gave me a weird look and shook his head.

"What were you looking at?"

"Something on my principle. Just ask Tohru. Thanks for letting me us your computer. See ya!" And I took the kitchen door out. As soon as I got to my room I closed the door, pulled out the phone, and called Sango.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sango! I found out where he is!" I yelled and she cheered.

"Way to go, Kags! So? Where's the scoundrel hiding?" He's in California right now, but he's going to get here tomorrow sometime."

"Cali! Jeeze! What is he? A money bag!" I heard a muffled yell in the background and Sango yell something back. "Yumi wants to know who made the site. She wants to do some searching by a certain you know who."

"Our own little Kinky Ho!"

"Kikyo! Gods! She really is a slut! Fucking Naraku is going over the edge."

"Yea!" Yumi yelled from the background again. I giggled and laid out on my bed. I have such good friends.

"Do you want to celebrate?" Sango asked, "We can go to a nice little club tonight and-"

"Nah. I'm no really in the mood."

"You're still depressed about InuYasha aren't you!" she declared and I huffed.

"No! I'm just tired. Staring at a computer for hours at a time is tiring. Maybe some other time…" And I topped it off with a yawn. She laughed and yelled something at Yumi again.

"Sure, Kags. This Saturday then?"

"Maybe. Bye."

"Bye, Sleeping Beauty." I hit end and tossed the phone onto the other side of the bed. I really needed to do something about InuYasha. We were growing farther away over that tiny little thing. Maybe it is my fault. I mean he did apologize and sat in front of the bathroom door for like two hours waiting for me to come out. That's it! I'm going to go and say I'm sorry. I'm too stubborn sometimes I guess. I got up and grabbed my car keys. Within a ten-minute drive I was standing outside the Takana's door and as nervous as hell. I reached up and rang the doorbell to have the person I almost hated most in my life answer it.

"Kikyo!" I yelled and she smirked at me.

"Well, well. Hello, Kagome. What brings you to my little baby's house? Hm?" I gritted my teeth together and glared at her, trying to keep my temper down.

"I came here to talk to InuYasha so if you'd be so kind as to move out of the way I'll go in and-" She held a hand up on front of my face and clicked her tongue.

"Sorry, girlie, but I don't think he'd like to see _you _at the moment. We were very busy taking care of some dirty business so if _you'd _so kind as to leave I won't have to force you to."

"Move, Kikyo, or I'll have to punch that little plastic Barbie face of yours in!" She glared and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sorry. Oh, Inu Baby! Guess who's here to see you!" she yelled and stepped back. InuYasha came to the door and frowned.

"What do you want, Kagome?" I felt that one just take a chunk out of my heart.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about something… It's kind of important…" she said and looked at my feet. No matter how bad of a mood I was in he'd always change it. From mad to scared and shy. I glanced up was him studying me like I was some kind of thing he was going to buy. And he was trying to find any flaws in me.

"Sure," he finally said and let held the door open a little wider. I heard Kikyo gasped and then huff as I stepped in past her. InuYasha turned to Kikyo and held his hand out. "Thanks for the info, Kikyo. It was a big help. If you find out anything else just tell me. And don't call me Inu Baby. I still hate you." She knocked it away and stomped out. He chuckled and closed the door, turning back to me. "What's wrong, Kags?" I looked up and blushed. He had a worried look on his face and it was so cute!

"I want to apologize about before. I over reacted and I was-" He stopped me with a finger to my lips. My eyes widened and he shook his head.

"You have no reason to apologize. It's me who should be. I should have had more faith in you. I was just all riled up by what Sesshomaru said it kind of got to my head."

"But what was Kikyo doing here?" Well, I knew that he really was sorry now, but I just had to know why that slut was here and where was his mom!

"I heard you, Sango, and Yumi talking about Naraku and I though Kikyo would most likely know on account of how they're always fucking each others brains out-"

"How' you know!" He gave me a look like I was crazy and laughed.

"It's kind of easy with this kind of nose," he said and tapped his nose. I smiled and nodded my head. "Well, she found out that-"

"He's coming back to Tokyo tomorrow."

"And how did you know that?"

"Internet, stupid." He blinked and rubbed the back of his head with a laugh.

"I knew that!"

"Sure…" I said and playfully shoved his arm. He grabbedmine and pulled me into a hug.

"Gods. I've missed you, Kags…" he murmured in my ear and pulled me in tighter.

"I missed you too, Inu… But just to ask. Where is everyone?"

"Out. For a few days. Mom had to take Rin to the doctors for some uber special check up in America so they won't be back for about a week." I pulled back with a gasp.

"What's wrong with Rin! Is she alright!" I asked and jumped up and down. InuYasha laid his hands on my shoulders and held me in place.

"Nothing's wrong, Kags! She fine, just a little rash that she's been breaking out in and hospital can't really figure out what it is so they needed to do some testing over sea where they better stuff." I sighed in relief.

"Good…"

"But are you fine?" I gave him a confused look and titled my head a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Has anything happened to you? Like Koga's been showing up or anything?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Everything's fine with me." He sighed this time and suddenly scooped me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck with a yelp as he carried me up stairs. "Where's Shippo!" I blurted and he slid his bedroom door open.

"Back through the well."

"H-how?" I asked as he set me down on the bed.

"He jumped in and disappeared. That's it. I haven't seen him since."

"And that was when?"

"Last Monday…" he said and placed his arms on ether side of my legs. I looked down at them and then back up at him. He had a smirk on his face and was leaning forward.

"InuYasha…"

"Hm?"

"Sesshomaru's behind you with a camera."

"What!" he jumped up and looked back at the closed door. I giggled and slipped under the blankets, pulling them tightly over my head. It was nice to be here again. Like another home away from home! Suddenly he pulled the blankets up and jumped in next to me, taking me in his arms and pulling me on top of him. "You sneaky little fox. Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know. Just felt like surprising you. Sesshomaru's not around so someone needs to annoy you."

"So you are?"

"Yep!"

"Stupid."

"What! Don't call me stupid!"

"To late…" And he caught my lips in a searing hot kiss. I instantly opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in, running it around my mouth. I moaned and dug my fingers into his hair. It was perfect. I guess our fights end with a kiss. Or maybe more then one kiss... He ran his fingers down my back and ticked the bare skin ate the edge of my shirt, making me buck my hips into his. And that gave me quite a feel of how I made him feel. One word to describe it. Hard. He moaned and began to trail kisses down to that one little spot on my neck. He gave it a quick lick and all my breath just seemed to escape my lungs. I gasped for breath and closed my eyes. I defiantly miss this… He was my Inu… My puppy dog. Suddenly he jumped up and off the bed. I opened my eyes and blinked them, trying to focus on his face. Finally I could see his face and saw the familiar purple strips on his cheeks and his blood red eyes and electric blue pupils. I gasped and scooted back against the wall. He changed!

"I-InuYasha! Snap out of it…!" I stuttered and pulled the blanket up closer to me. He snarled and held his wrist up. I jumped up off the bed and grabbed his hands. "No! Don't! You'll hurt yourself! Please, InuYasha…" I cried and hugged him. He let out a loud growl and pushed me back, sending me stumbling into the bed. He dug his claws into his arm and howled in pain, but dragged they down making long jagged cuts. I let out a cry and he stopped falling to his knees, holding his head in pain.

I crawled back over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He pushed me away again and I saw his eyes were flashing from red to gold and back again. I bit my lip, but sat there waiting. It scared me to see him this way. Last time he'd been in the care of a hospital though. Now… He was with me and just me. I was scared he'd kill himself, but I couldn't get near him with out him pushing me away.

"K-Kagome…! Get o-out of here! Now! Before I h-hurt you instead!" he managed to stutter and dug his claws into the carpet.

"No!" He looked up at me with human less looking eyes and forced them closed again.

"Y-you have to! I-I might hurt you…"

"I don't care, InuYasha… I'm not leaving you. Just because you're different doesn't mean I have to leave you alone. I grabbed on of his hands and squeezed it lightly. I felt him squeeze back lightly. I smiled and felt a tear slip down my cheek. He reached up and wiped it away only to have it replaced by a drop of his blood. I gasped and pulled his arms up for me to see. His arms began to shake and I almost fainted at the wounds on them. He'd draw up four long slices that were bleeding openly. I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed bandages, coming back to him gripping above he cuts trying to stop the bleeding in vain. I grabbed his arm and he hissed in pain, but I wrapped a bandage tightly around his arm.

"Damn, that hurts, Kagome!" he yelled and I frowned.

"I know, but this is the only way to stop the bleeding." I wrapped the rest of his arm up and then the other. Then I helped him up into his bed and tucked him in tight. I felt tears sting at my eyes again and I quickly wiped them away.

"Kags…" I looked at him a forced a smile onto my face. "I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm glad _you're_ alright. I couldn't let you hurt yourself like that." He smiled and coughed. I felt fear grip my heart and I sobbed.

"Kagome!" I held my hand up and back away.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to c-clean up the blood. I don't want you mom getting mad at us. She might already be," I said with a laugh. He gave me a sad look and coughed again. I backed out and went to the kitchen, pulling out some things to clean up. It hurt. It hurt really badly. I wish I could find out some way to help him. So he wouldn't have to put up with all of this. But I have no idea how… So much for finding a way to make him jealous. I kind of think I already have. Maybe he wishes that he was normal like me.

I slowly went back up to see him sound asleep and I smiled. At least he could find some place to get away from it all. All the pain and taunting if anyone found out what he was. And away from himself at the most. The least I could do was comfort him in any was I could. I set to work cleaning up the blood and looked at the now red water. He'd lost a lot of blood. Too much for a normal human to survive. I had that to thank at least. I spotted a box in the corner and went over to it. Inside was the journals.

"That's right! The InuYasha here did us the Shikon Jewel. Maybe we could find it and use it to change him. So he was normal! I hope we could. I glanced over at him and sighed. I try my best and then we'd get started on this project. Finally…

(Yey! I finished another chapter! Pat on the back for me. I've have had major writer's block so… But I wonder how long it's been since I've last updated. At least a week and half at the most. It's hard to keep upwith all ur demands, so cut me some slack here. Anywho! Make sure to Review! And maybe read my other fics…

**REIVWERS!**

**sapphire-glass, inu-lover-alwayz-n-4eva, anime-lover-forever2007, DemonicAngel, Inuyasha-Hottie-101, lyn, random girl, La LOCA, Hands off the Hanyou, sango-chick**

**_Ah, poo! Sorry, but i can't respond! My computer is being a butt and freezing up every 5 minutes, so i can't really get that done! SORRY!_**

**_Please review for this chapter!_**

Ja ne,

Kazume!


	13. Dance Dance Revolution

Oi! Here's an aimless idea that has nothing to do with the real plot! And just to tell you! I really like this game! YEA! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!)

**Reincarnated School Dreams**

**Aimless Chapie: Dance Dance Revolution!**

"And you want me to do this because?"

"Because it will be fun! You look like you need a little of that!" This just has to work! I know it! This game is fun for everyone! Even Sesshomaru likes it and he's picky."

"No way! Dancing is for **pussies**!" I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest. He's too stubborn for his own good…

"Come on! You need to loosen up a little. Really…" He growled and glared at me from the other side of the room.

"You'd have to drag me out first!" I smirked and reached into my pocket. I knew this thing would come in handy later. He turned around and pulled out a notebook, flipping through the pages. I took the chance and crept up behind him. I raised the rosary over his head and yanked it down. He jumped up and grabbed me around the waist, pushing us both onto the bed. "What was that for? Don't you like my ears?" he asked with a pout.

"It's not that. I just needed that on you," I said climbing off the bed. He got up after me and frowned as I backed away with a smirk.

"What for?" I put my hands on my hips and widened my smirk.

"You'll see!"

"Wha-"

"SIT!" He slammed into the ground spurting curses and growled. I walked up beside him and knelt in front of him. "See? Now all I need is Sango and Miroku's help to drag you out! They're going to be here any minute!" I said with a smile as he looked up at me. He coughed and reached out for me, but I jumped back.

"Why you bitch!"

"Thank you! I'll be back in a little! Oh! And just for a little extra protection… SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! Have fun and SIT around for a why'll!" He pushed harder into the carpet and I walked out. I heard his muffled yells as I went to the door. I opened it just to see Miroku's car pulling up into the driveway. Sango got out and ran up to me, hugging me.

"Kags! It's been to long! I'm sorry I haven't been to school lately.Grams needed help on a business trip. She still hasn't lost that spark. Even for an old lady, she sure can run fast...So… Have you subdued the patient?" she said with a smile. I nodded and looked over her shoulder at Miroku. He looked different…!

"Did you do something with your hair, Miroku?" I asked going up to him.

"No… Can you guess what it is though?"

"Lets see… Your face is the same. Not much change in your choice of clothes. I give up. What is it?"

"I'm taller now, stupid! Grew a few inches." I stepped back and looked him up and down. Now that he mentioned it. He did look taller. Wow! Way taller! He's almost taller then InuYasha!

"You are! I wonder what InuYasha will think."

"He'll be to busy eating ground to notice. But let's get him loaded into the car. Maybe you can give him a little something extra… Hm?" he said and winked.

"Miroku!" I yelled and punched his arm playfully. "Why would you think that!"

"Well, haven't you already?"

"N-no!" I said blushing and looking down. He laughed and put his arm over my shoulders.

"Okay. Now let's go get the beast," he said and led me upstairs with Sango. We found InuYasha trying to push himself into a sitting position, but Miroku patted him on the back, sending him back onto his face.

"Miroku! What was that for!" he yelled, pushing himself back up.

"Opps! Sorry!" He went back and grabbed the hanyou's feet, nodding to Sango. She went up and took his hands, grinning at him as he gave them both confused looks.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking up at me.

"We are going out, InuYasha. I told you that you would no matter what!" I said as the other two lifted him up in the air.

"Let me down! I ain't doing some stupid dance! Let me go!" he hollered and squirmed. I patted the top of his head as we stopped at the car door.

"Sorry. No can do." I opened the door and Sango and Miroku tossed him into the back. I climbed in next to him, putting his head on my lap. "How about we do something after this? To make up for all those sits. Hmm?" I asked giving him a cute face. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine. But it'd better be good! This is going to be hell for me!"

"Don't worry. It won't," I said kissing his forehead.

"Oh, god…"

* * *

"Now for the four face off! Who will it be?" I gave Sango a high five and we raised our hands. "The two pretty ladies right down there is it? Do you have boyfriends?" 

"Yea! Come on guys!" We each grabbed our boyfriends' hands and pushed them onto the platforms. This place was a Dance Dance Revolution arcade. Nothing but dancing! I looked over at my blushing hanyou and giggled. He was having fun, but he just didn't want to admit it. I looked up at the screen in front of me and almost gasped at all the arrows. Hard. That was all that passed my mind as I followed each one. I heard cheers and gasps from behind, but tuned them out. Heavy was definitely harder then it looked, but the odd thing was I was getting perfects almost every time! My score was raising fast and I saw InuYasha's going up fast too. Man! He's good! Soon the tough stuff started and I dropped down on one hand and landed all three arrows perfect to have a huge cheer from behind.

I grabbed the bar and pushed myself up, landing on the right arrows again. I went from side to side, flipping around and grinning at the crowd of people watching. I held my foot down on a long hold, stomping my other foot on the open arrows. The final set was coming up and I wanted to finish this with a bang. I put my hands on the bar, looked over at InuYasha and landed on my hands and feet, pushing every one of the arrows three times as a freestyle bonus. The people behind burst into cheers and whistles as the scores finished catching up with us.

"Wow! What a performance! Now let's see who won this one! At last place with an E is Miroku! Third is Sango with a B. Second is InuYasha with an A. And in first and setting the brand new highest record for this setting is Kagome with a double A! Lets' give them all a round of applause! Everyone clapped and a few people jumped up and patted me on the back. One guy hugged me to have InuYasha let out a growl and pull me back. He placed a kiss on top of my head and helped me down off the platform.

"You were great, Kags! I didn't know you had that in you!" he said as we sat down at a table.

"Yeah! That was amazing! And I didn't know you could even dance, InuYasha…" Miroku said with a grin. InuYasha hit him on the head and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Any one could do that, monk. But apparently you can't!"

"That wasn't easy!"

"That's true. It was hard, InuYasha. On heavy and fast and one of the fastest songs most people are going to have trouble," Sango added and chugged down a pop.

"Feh! Whatever."

"I think you are having fun, InuYasha!" I said and gave him a big smile. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Sure. It was your idea so of course it's going to be fun!" I laughed and looked over at the other two. I quickly looked away from the lip locked couple and blushed. "Looks like they're busy. Want to go outside? It's stuffy in here," Inu asked getting up.

"Sure." I followed him outside and sighed as the cool breeze hit my face. InuYasha came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, setting his chin on my shoulder.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime," he murmured.

"Yeah… And we can bring Sesshomaru and Yumi."

"I doubt that."

"You never know," I said looking up at him.

"Maybe." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. "And I guess I did have loosened up a bit. Thanks."

(So... Do you like it! I do! I was playing the game when it came into my head! A contest at my library! So fun! I'm not too good, but I have played the arcade one I saw at a theme park. It has a bar and you have to step on all four at once! It's hard! Well, I hope you read the chapters to come!

Ja ne,

Kazume!


	14. For the Reviewers! READ!

Oi! To the many reviewers out there that have forced themselves to say they like my fic, I dedicate this chapter to them! Well, the next chapter.

**I'm going to give you a few questions. I need you to answer them truthfully! Why? It's a surprise!**

**What I need you to answer!**

**What is your favorite InuYasha character? **

**What is your best quality? (Talent wise)**

**Do you like the manga or the anime better?**

**Girls: What guy's the cutest? Boys: What girl's is the cutest?**

**What is your favorite Fruits Basket character? (They stop at Ritsu. I don't really know the others) If you don't know what Fruits Basket is, then tell me what other character you like from a different anime!**

**What's your favorite kind of Ramen?**

**Would you rather ride on Hachi or Kirara?**

**What length is your hair? (Like mid-back, or shoulder length kind of thing. NOT INCHES!)**

**Do you have any InuYasha plushies?**

**If you could have animal ears, what kind would you like to have?**

**If you have a nickname, what is it?**

**Do you like RPG (Role Playing Game; Mainly games when you have to level up) video games? **

**Can you eat with chopsticks?**

**Are you really talkative?**

**Do you like dragons?**

If you answer them ALL then you'll like the surprise I have in store for you all:laughs evilly:

**Now to the people that reviewed for my last chapter!**

**_Mitchell_- I'm glad you like it! But I have no idea where you got the clothes thing… **

**_sapphire-glass_- Yey! Now you're going to read NEW chapters! And I have one waiting. After I get my surprise up that is. **

**_me is me u is u im still alone_- Yey! Someone new that likes meh fic! **

**_Katrina_- That's good to know! That means my fics are going to get better and better! Hopefully… **

**_anime-lover-forever2007_- Cuteness is the best! And DDR is fun! **

**_Hands off the hanyou_-I'm Lovin It! Sorry… Just had to say that. Mac Donalds has a catchy tune, but way fatty food… Just hold up a burger and see the grease drip! Ew! I'm going to keep this fic going until it's finished with a happy ending! Maybe. **

**_unknowinufan_- Lemons are good! There's going to be some later! LATER! **

**_random girl_- Lights a good way to start off. I stick with Standard and my custom songs. Edit mode of DDRMax2 is heaven! Practice makes perfect! Or more perfects. SITs are very funny, but if she keeps doing that, he might loss something valuable. **

**_inu-lover-always-n-4eva_- That'd be so funny! Him trying to dance and then he trips over Tetsusaiga! And that gives me a nice idea. Thanks! **

**_youkai goddess_- Fruits Basket is great! –hugs Kyo plushie- Who doesn't love it! Someone that doesn't know about it I guess…. **

**_belovedlight_- Hard is hard! It takes a lot of practice to get good at it. I can do Standard on some songs on Extreme and Max2, but that's it. The kind of pads I have suck. They slip around on the ground to much when you step on them. –throws mat across the room- Stupid thing! **

Ja ne,  
Kazume!


	15. A Special Night

Oi!

**_I'M SO SORRY!_ I couldn't make my surpise for you! AH! My computer went butt munch on me and got a virus! It ate up all my writing! And i mean ALL of it! So, since it's been quite sometime since i've updated, i'll just post a new chapter and make a super special surprise for when i get 200 reviews. If i get that many. I'd better!**

Well, I hope thiscurbs that nagging idea in the back of your head on whatI was brewing in my own head for that special chapter. It's got some good stuffs in it! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!)

**Reincarnated School Dreams**

**Chapter 13: A Special Night**

"Kagome…" I groaned and batted the hand away. "Kagome." I cracked an eye open and to meet a pair of gold ones. I sat up instantly.

"InuYasha! What are you doing up! You're supposed to be resting!" I said and he laid his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay, Kags. I feel fine. Remember?" I sighed and nodded my head.

"Um-hmm. I'm guessing it's late?"

"Nope." I blinked.

"Huh?"

" It's like six in the morning." I frowned and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Then why did you wake me up? Hmm?"

"Because you're kind of laying on the floor. It looks uncomfortable." I looked down and sure enough I was lying on the hard wooden floor. I giggled and stood up.

"I guess you right. Thanks!" I stretched and peeked over my shoulder at InuYasha. "How about an early morning breakfast?" He shook his head and grabbed my hand.

"It's back to bed with you. I would have picked you up, but you seemed to have gained some weight, Kaggie!" I huffed and slapped his arm.

"Take that back!" He bent down and picked me, pretending to have his knees buckle under strain.

"My backs gonna break!" he groaned and I squirmed.

"Let me go, you jerk!" He stood up straight and pouted.

"I'm a jerk?"

"Yes. Now let me go. I don't need you carrying me around."

"But I want to!" he said and rubbed his nose against mine.

"Whatever…" He laughed.

"At least I'll have plenty of practice for when I carry you into our new house." I raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"After we get married."

"What! How can't you be thinking about that now when we aren't even out of high school!"

"I just am. That's how much I love you, Kagome," he murmured and gave me a quick kiss. I couldn't help it! I giggled like a love sick little girl. He smirked. "What was that? Did I strike a cord?"I frowned at him, but it soon broke into a smile.

"You surly did! But don't rub it in, bub!" He let me down and held his hands up in defense.

"I can't remember a thing!"

"Sure… That's what you always say…" I grumbled and climbed into the bed. He followed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I thought you weren't tired…?"

"When I see you in bed I get tired. That and I want to hold you in my arms." I giggled again and closed my eyes.

"Puppy."

"What was that?"

"Goodnight!"

* * *

"Kagome!"

"So I guess you made up _again_!" I rolled my eyes at Sango and glanced at Inu. He gave me a quick smile and went back to talking with Nobunaga. "HELLO! Earth to Kagome!" I looked up at her and she huffed. "Are you even listening?"

"To…?" She let out a frustrated yell and waved her arms around.

"You are impossible!"

"I add to that," Yumi said and gave me a tired look. "Just listen for a little, Kags." I nodded and looked back at Sango. She sighed and sat down next to me on the bench.

"You have got to do something about InuYasha." What!

"He's fine!"

"I mean about you and him."

"Explain." With a wave of her hand, she started talking. Her favorite past time.

"You and him haven't been really going anywhere. Like you're just like a couple of seventh graders going out. You do nothing, but kiss whenever your parents can't see. You need to go up a notch. Maybe a little more interment? Even a sixty nine would do!" I blushed and looked down. I never really thought of me doing that with InuYasha… He just didn't seem the type to something like that so early in our relationship. I mean, sure. It's been a couple of months, but not that long!

"She's right, Kagome. You need to do something!" Yumi said and spit her gum out into the grass. "You don't have to go all the way, but at least get something in. So your relationship doesn't go to the dumps if something minor happens. Like a fight or something. Even though you guys have had you fair share of those…" I gave them both a 'What am I to say?' look and nodded my head. They squealed and pulled me up from my seat.

"SHOPPING!" they screamed and dragged me out of school. So much for an education…

* * *

"Since it's almost summer you need this and this! They look good together. And maybe this… Hmm. What do you think Yumi?" I stood there with a bored look on my face as they held clothes up in front of me and asked each other how they looked.

"Cute! Now this too!" More clothes… This is another of their favorite past times… Forcing me to go shopping for girly cloths… Yuck!

"Now to the dressing rooms!" Sango declared and people in the store looked at us like we were crazy. Well, some of us… Sango blushed and giggled, dragging me across the store. She shoved me in a room and tossed the clothes over the top of the door. "Come out when you're ready!" she called. I looked at some of the shirts and pants. Some were okay. I liked the one that was black and had 'U Kiss Me, I Kill U" on it in red letters. Along with some nice pants. They were learning my taste. I pulled some on and came out. They gasped and jumped up, circling me like animals to a prey.

"It's so you, Kags!" Yumi exclaimed and tugged on the shit edge a little.

"I guessing you're getting used to thongs now?" I blushed, but nodded my head at Sango who laughed. "Great, but beware. Guys like to pull them if they show. Like this!" She grabbed the back of mine and gave it a hard pull, letting it snap back and I yelped, rubbing my butt. "And that's how they expect you to react. So be careful!" I nodded my head and rubbed my butt again.

"And it you wear that shirt to school, don't raise you hand to much. You can't really wear a bra with it and since it's cut so high, they might see you boobs. Becareful of that too!" Yumi added and nodded as she messed with the chain hanging from my pants. And it went like that for a few more hours until at last they let me out. I ran outside and let out a laugh.

"AIR!" I yelled and ran to the car. The other two just laughed and followed. We tossed the stuff in the trunk and climbed in.

"So… You want to go out to eat?" Sango asked and buckled in.

"Sure, but you guys pay your own way," I said and pulled out of the mall parking lot.

"Okay, okay! But tonight you have got some serious business to deal with our little Inu boy!" Yumi said and wagged her finger.

"How about we just cut it to now? You drop us off at your house and you can just go to Inu's! We'll put you clothes away and you can leave that nice little new one. And maybe he'll give you a special kind of wedgie!" Sango said and giggled. I blushed, but nodded my head.

"I'm going to go work on our project! That's all…"

"Sure!" they chorused! My friends… They have nasty minds. I pulled up to my apartment and let them out, popping the back.

"And don't mess anything up! I don't feel like having to clean my apartment." They both giggled like mad and winked at me.

"You have your own cleaning to do!" I groaned and rolled my window up. With a beep of my horn I drove off. They'd better not start telling people! With in five minutes I was at InuYasha's house and I got out. I pulled my shirt down a little. InuYasha could either like my clothes or freak and say get rid of them. One or the other. I don't know if I'm going for either… Weird! I knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Kags! What's the special occasion for the clothes, hmm?" he asked looking me up and down. I blushed and crossed my arms in front of me.

"Two words. Sango and Yumi." He grabbed my hand a pulled me in, giving me a quick kiss.

"That's three, sweetheart," he said and led me to the kitchen.

"Same difference." He laughed and pulled a chair out for me.

"I have good and bad news for you. Which first?"

"Bad."

"Okay. I read through some more diaries and it says nothing about how we can use the well, but a few things on the jewel. Good is that Rin's fine. Just a rare type of allergy. They're coming home in three days. They want to look around New York." I sighed and slumped down in my chair. At least Rin was fine. I felt hands on my bare stomach and yelped. InuYasha laid his chin on my shoulder and chuckled. "I have another piece of good info for you."

"What's that?" I asked trying to look back at him. He placed a kiss on my neck and trailed his fingers over my skin, rising goose bumps in their path. I shivered and closed my eyes.

"I agree with your friends…" My eyes shot open and I turned around to him. He smirked and captured my lips in a searing kiss, slipping his fingers under my short shirt. With those same fire works in my closed eyes thing, he ran his tongue over mine and fingered the elastic strap of my bra. He slid a finger under it, over my nipple, making me gasp into his mouth. He trailed butterfly kissed down my neck and sucked on my collarbone lightly and then harder. I'm going to have a hickey now… I felt my stomach grow tighter and warm up. I moaned and pushed on his shoulders lightly. He seemed to have liked that because he suddenly pulled away from my neck and pulled me up from the chair. With one swift move, he had me over his shoulder and heading upstairs. I squirmed, but he laid a hand on my butt.

"I'm not a piece of luggage, Inu!" I yelled and he pinched my butt lightly. "Hey!" He laughed and dropped me down on his bed. He was on me fast and pining me to the bed. He nuzzled my neck and licked it lightly.

"Mm… You smell good, Kags… I wonder what day it is…?" he said and I felt my face go red. How'd he know I'm close to having my period! Crap…!

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled and he came up to look at me.

"It's that one little time of the month." I blushed even darker and looked away. He laughed and ran a finger over my collarbone. That sent even more shivers up my spine. "It's almost summer… I thought maybe we could go somewhere with the others guys," he said and rolled to the side. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at him.

"Really? That'd be cool. No parents for once."

"You sound excited…"

"Well, I'm not in the mood for that kind of info, mister. You kinda picked an odd time to tell me that," I said and poked him in the side. As I pulled my hand back, he grabbed it and pulled me on top of him.

"How did you let the girls talk you into wearing this? You're not the type of person to be wearing these kinds of cloths. Though I do like it…" I frowned at him, but failed and broke into a smile.

"I wanted to try something new. Sue me why don't ya!" He lifted an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Really now… And what's this?" His hand went to the back of my pants and he hooked a finger through the top strap of my thong. "Wearing these little things?" My face went red and I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Don't pester me on that right now…" I mumbled.

"Why…? This is something I'd expect from someone like Kikyo." I instantly had my head up and a straight glare on my face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I growled and he shook his head.

"Nothing bad! I think it's a different side of you I want to get to know," he topped the end of the sentence off with a kiss and pulled my body down straight against his. His tongue drew my mouth open and he slid it against mine in delicious heat. I moaned into his mouth and tangled my fingers in his hair. Playing with the thin strap of my tiny panties in his fingers, he tugged on it and grinned against my lips when I gasped. That little- I stopped thinking as he broke away and lightly kissed my neck, giving it a quick lick. It… It felt good… How did he know this stuff? Maybe he's had a bit more experience. He caught my gaze and smiled, kissing me again. No. It's just natural I guess. I broke and hid my face against his neck. I was kind of tired. Guess that shopping was finally catching up to me… I yawned and he chest rumbled as he laughed. "Tired?"

"Yeah… all that shopping is getting to me…" I replied and tired to stifle a yawn, failing completely. He laughed again and gently pushed me off his chest. I looked over at him and he smiled, pulling the blankets up to my chin.

"Then sleep. You need it."

"But what about-" He stopped me with a finger to my lips and climbed out of bed.

"I'm just going to do some stuff. Mom probably wants a clean house when she comes home. I'll just get started on that why'll you take a nap. Then maybe you can help me?" I nodded my head and blew him a kiss.

"Night, then."

"Afternoon you mean, but yes. Sleep tight." He went out, sliding the door closed and I turned onto my side. I took in a deep breath and smiled. It smelled like him. That woodsy, wild smell. That was my Inu… My… Puppy dog…

* * *

The sound of hurried footsteps past the door jolted me from my deep sleep and I slowly open my eyes. I groggily looked up at ceiling. Like always it was there unless I was outside of course. More fast footsteps ran by the door and I sat up, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands. I blinked and climbed out of the bed. I shook my legs out and went over to the door, sliding it open a little. Peeking out, I saw InuYasha run by again and back down the stairs. What was he doing that he had to run so much? Curious as ever I came out and went down stairs to find him in the kitchen expertly flipping some cooking rice into the air and grabbing a pair of long cooking chopsticks, stirring something in a pot. I clapped my hands and laughed as he flipped the rice again. Kind of like watching that Iron Chef show on the food channel. He almost dropped the pan in surprise and hurriedly set it down, looking over at me with that same surprised look.

"Kagome! You're awake. Gods, you scared me…"

"Sorry. It's just neat to watch you do that!" I said walking over and looking at the food he was making. "Something special?" I asked and looked back at him.

"Of the sorts…" he mumbled and nudged me out of the way, stirring something again.

"Oh, really?" I went up behind him and watched as he pulled the pot he'd been stirring of the burner and set it down on a pad on the counter. "Tell me!" He continued ignoring me and gave the rice in the pan one last flip before pouring it out into a bowl. If you could call it pouring that is…

"Nope!"

"Why not!"

"Because I said so." I frowned and stepped back as he carried the bowl over to the table, which was already set. I ignored that and went into the living room, grabbing the remote and flopping down in the couch. After about five minutes of surfing the channels I found something good and settled on watching it. The news. Kind of boring, but they had something about a murder on it. That always interested me. I like to try and figure it out from the stuff the news gives you. I closed my eyes and laid out on the couch, listening to the endless chatter of the news lady. Suddenly someone grabbed my feet and hoisted them up into the air. I squealed and grabbed whatever had their strong grip on my ankles really.

"So you didn't fall back asleep, Miss. Pouts-A-Lot," InuYasha said and let them go, slipping an arm behind my knees before my legs hit the couch again. Pulling me forward, he lifted me up into his arms and took me up stairs.

"InuYasha! What are you doing?" I yelled and looked around to find us heading for his room again. He let me down and went to his closet, going through some things. I huffed, but kept my words to myself. I wasn't going to get an answer from him anytime soon. He came out with some kind of clothes under a white plastic cover. I raised an eyebrow and he smiled.

"It's a surprise just for you," he said and held a now clawed finger against the plastic. My eye must have lit up big time cause he chuckled.

"Really?" Nodding his head, he quickly sliced the plastic off, reveling a semi-long forest green silk dress that of course had a little red on it, like for the spaghetti straps. I gasped and stepped forward, running my fingers over it. "It's beautiful…" I murmured and giggled suddenly. "Thank you, Inu!" I cried and took it from his hands. I looked back at him as his face fell a little. I smirked. He thought I'd forgotten about him. I set the dress on the bed and threw myself at him. He caught me with a bewildered look, but laughed and kissed the top of my head. "I'd never forget to give you a proper thank you, InuYasha," I said and pulled his head down by his forelocks, kissing him. Short and tender was all it took for his thank you. He broke and let go of my legs, letting them slip down so I could stand.

"I'm glad you like it, but I'd like it **on **you better," he said with a smirk and I playfully shoved his arm.

"So that's what all that fancy cooking was for?"

"What else? You're the only one I'd cook for. Well, maybe my mom and Rin, but Mr. Fluffy..." I laughed at that.

"Mr. Fluffy? That's good! I can't wait to call him that! Where'd you get it?" I asked and sat down on the bed, next to my dress.

"When he's his normal full demon form, his got an extremely fluffy tail and when he changes into a dog, it's even better. He kind of looks like a… Well, I don't know what kind of dog to compare him to… Well, he's really fluffy!" I broke into a giggle fit and held my stomach as it got worse.

"That's good!" He laughed too and shook his head.

"You are crazy."

"Thank you. I try."

"Even though you don't need to."

"So? That's doesn't mean I can't. It's makes it all the sweeter when people give their classical 'When did they start letting people out of the asylum?' look. It's funny to know they at least notice me." He went over and leaned down, rubbing his nose against mine lightly.

"It's hard for anyone not to notice you," he said in a husky voice and kiss the tip of my nose. He seemed to like my nose for some reason. That and my butt and neck. I slanted my eyes and forced a playful frown on my face. "What's with that look?" he asked.

"You really like just certain parts of me, don't you," I said and he blinked.

"I love all of you. From the hair on your head to you little toes. Why…?" he said and smirked.

"Nothing!" I said avoiding his eyes. They always got me to tell him what he wanted to know. And that wasn't a good thing at all. He'd gotten a lot of things from me that way. Like some things Sesshomaru had told me and said not to tell InuYasha. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and swallowed. He was still waiting…

"Kagome…" I laid out on my back and he leaned forward even more, following me in a way. "Tell me or I'm going to get it in a way you won't like." I looked at him, but shook my head, covering my face with my hands. ARGH! Why can't he just leave at that! Suddenly his fingers were on my stomach and he was tickling me like crazy. I laughed, but that's all. I liked to keep my own secrets sometimes!

"InuYasha! Can't I keep anything to myself!" I cried through my laughs. It was beginning to hurt my ribs. He stopped and dropped onto the bed next to me.

"So it's something you can't tell me?" I glared at him and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Can't a girl have a secret? You keep some things from me!"

"But mine are things you would freak about."

"Really?" I said rolling onto my side to look at him. "Try me."

"Okay… Last week I walked in on Sesshomaru and Furushima in the boys bathroom." I yelped and blushed.

"No!" He laughed and nodded his head.

"Yep! It seems he's more then a Catholic fucker. Man… What a brother I have!"

"My god… I didn't think he was that bad! Jeeze…"

"And that's not the worst thing about him. I have things on other people too. People we know and stuff," he said and looked away. Other people? Hmm… I wonder who those 'other people' are.

"Inu…" He glanced at me and frowned.

"No, Kagome. You can keep your secrets and I'll keep mine!"

"But what about before?" I held down a snicker as he went into total surprise.

"Come on! That was about… Uh, about my big secret! Not some little dinky things..." I raised an eyebrow and drummed my fingers on his arm, which he jerked away nervously.

"InuYasha…" If he wasn't going to tell me then I'd get it out of him some other way. Tip of Sesshomaru or something about him and get a little blackmail into the picture. Sure… He's my boyfriend, but I deserve to know some things! "I'll tell you mine," I said and his ears each gave a twitch. He slowly looked over at me with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Well, maybe. But you have to tell me yours first!" He groaned and got out of bed.

"Later. You don't want that dinner to get cold, now do you?" I gasped and jumped up from the bed too.

"I forgot!" I pushed him out and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be out in a little. Make sure that wonderful dinner is still hot! And maybe you'll get something else to night…" I said and add the thing at the end in a seductive voice. I closed the door before he could say anything and went over to the dress. He knew this was one of my favorite colors. Black, green, and blue. I giggled and picked it up. I wasn't used to this stuff, but it's for my puppy. So I'd do it. I changed and messed with my hair a little. I didn't really care how that looked as look as it wasn't mussed from our previous talk in the bed. I looked into the mirror I'd put in there before and nodded. It looked pretty good. A bit form fitting, Inu's doing I suppose, but I went with me I guess. Having no nice footwear for it, I decided to just take my socks off. I cracked the door open a little and peeked out. There was no sign of him anywhere, but a loud sizzle from the kitchen kind of made me jump. With a soft sigh I crept out and looked into the kitchen. He was messing with some food again. Then an idea popped into my head. I'll surprise him.

"Kags is going to love this!" he said to himself suddenly and dumped the food onto a plate and walked out before I could see what it was. Frowning a followed and watched some more as he moved a few things in the living room. "And mom would yell at me for ruining the house as she says…" With a smirk, I knocked on the wall and he looked up at me. "Kag-" He stopped in mid sentence and gaped at me. I blinked and then blushed as his eye traveled over me. I crossed my arms under my breasts and looked away nervously. Did he have to stare so much! With his usual swift moves, he had me in a lip lock and his hand on my butt. Just like him…! He broke and gazed down at me. "I love it."

"The dress or me?" I asked looking up at him with a childish look.

"You, but you look even better in the dress." I smiled and gave him another quick chaste kiss on the lips and strolled to the dinning room. I stopped dead in my tracks and let out a small gasp as I looked around. It was just like some sappy romantic dinner set up! Inu really wanted to do something romantic, hmm? That's so sweet! The table had the classical candles, but the plates were mostly bowls and no wine glasses. Then there was the sweet bundle of flowers in a vase in the middle. Inu came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm glad you like it," he whispered in my ear and gave it a quick nip. Shivers ran up my back and I moaned. That little action brought that out of me! Gods, he was getting better!

"How about we get started on eating some of that food you made, hmm? It smells good, and I bet it tastes even better!" I pulled away from him with a giggle and sat down on my cushion. He followed suit with a smirk and gave me a 'you're a goof ball' look. I smiled at him and picked up my chopsticks. Picking up a bowl if rice and little bits of chicken and eating some, I felt my smile grow. It was good! Really!

"It's great, InuYasha! Where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked and took another bite.

"My mom. She always taught me things that a girl would usually learn because Rin wasn't born yet. She was a bit of a surprise when she born so my mom kind of forgot about showing me anymore stuff and getting Rin to help around." I blinked. His mom used to get him to do girl things? Like cooking?

"Cleaning too?"

"Yep."

"Now I know why you're such a neat freak!"

"Hey! Didn't you mom show you some of this stuff?" he asked and gave he a soft glare.

"Nope. She was never around to. I was always stuck with Sota and Gramps and they have no sense of cleanliness in their brains what so ever."

"Hmph. It's looks like I'm going to be Mr. Mom, huh?" I coughed as I sucked in a breath with rice in it and gave him a bewildered look.

"Wha-what! What are talking about?"

"When we get married and all that stuff. I'm going be taking care of the house stuff." I laughed and set my now empty bowl down.

"Yea. You probably will. I'm not the type of person to do that stuff. You'd be lucky to get me in a dress. Only you, Sango, Yumi, and maybe my mama can." He laughed too. I smiled at him and he caught me eyes. They wear entrancing. I could take my eyes away.

"I'm finished eating. You?" I nodded my head and he got up. "How about we do a little something?" He took my hands and pulled me up to my feet, leading me into the living room. He pushed a button on the stereo as we passed it and he pulled me out into the middle of the room. He put my hands on his shoulders, then his on my waist and began leading me in a slow dance. I smiled and wrapped my arms farther around his neck, leaning my forehead against his shoulder.

"This is the best night ever, Inu…" I whispered.

"It's not over yet though, sweetheart." I looked up at him with a confused look and he smiled.

"Wha-" He cut me off with a soft warm kiss and pulled me closer. He broke and continued to dance.

"We have the rest of the weekend." We danced through a few more songs in silence and then he let go. Still holding my hand, he took me up stairs and into his room, like always. Placing another kiss on my lips, he pushed me down on the bed, his hands slipping back onto the zipper of the dress. I guess he was eager to get to this part of the night. Giving him a little help, I sat up and put my hand over his, unzipping it. He gave me a smirk and dove for my neck. He kissed and sucked here and there, going to my collarbone. My insides were on fire by now and I let out little moans. It was wonderful. With weak tugs, I pulled at his shirt a little.

He pulled it off for me and ran my hands over his bare chest. I'd never really had the chance before. I felt his hard member against my hip and bucked it into his. He let out a moan and went for my bra strap. In one swift move, he had it off and his mouth my breast, sucking a nipple and rubbing the other. I moan and tangled my finger in his hair. I had to hold onto something! My stomach was roiling and my core of fire, probably soaking everything near. Switching to the other, he did the same and came back up, giving me a searing kiss.

"This is his room!" We broke and sat up at the sound of a little voice.

"Are you sure?" came a girls voice.

"Yep!"

"We should knock first. He might be doing something."

"Yes. You are right." There was a loud knock and InuYasha jumped out of bed.

"Cover up, Kagome!" he hissed and crept up to the door. There was another knock and he glanced back at me. It could be a burglar. They didn't just come up, knock on your bedroom door, and ask to steal all your stuff! Then who was it? And how did they even get in here! InuYasha cracked the door open and gasped. "Holy crap! Ha-how did you get here!"

* * *

(OOOOHHHH! Cliffie! Sorry! I couldn't resist! It's just to good! I bet you can't wait to find out who it is. Here's a question.

**_Can anyone give me a good guess who it is? _Hint: It's more then one person!**

Have fun trying! Till next time!And let's hope I get lots more reviews!

* * *

**_I took a poll! What kind of Ramen does everyone like best?_**

**_Pork: 1_**

**_Any without meat: 2_**

**_Beef: 3_**

**_Chicken: 14_**

**_Most ppl like Chicken Ramen! But i personaly love ANY RAMEN!

* * *

_**

**_Reviwers!_**

**_CrossDressingGirl_: You sound a lot like me and most of my friends! **

**_iamkagomeiloveinuyasha_- You don't like those kinds of people? That's how my cuz is. She's always trying to set me up with guys. I'm just used to it!**

**_cherryblossomstar_- You really seem to like Miroku! He is hot though... Hmm...**

**_CaNdYlAnDrEjCt_- Mmm... Fluffy-boy is hot too! Hahaha!**

**_belovedlight_- You aren't the only one that has slow moments. I have them all the time. Once i tried to stick my floopy disk into the CD spot. I'm an idiot! And i've gotten better at DDR myself. I can do some songs on MAX 2 on HARD! Yey! Get better at it soon!**

**_inugurlume_- And thank you for the answers! To bad i can't use them...**

**_Penthesileia_- I helped until my computer fried. Thanks anyway!**

**_random girl_- That has to stink. Do you have a mall nearby? They might have it there! **

**_kuroi samurai_- They do make a good couple, don't they! Yes! Thanks for BOTH the reviews!**

**_Hands off the hanyou_- Demons and dragons are tied! They're both reallllly cool! **

**_XPiNkLiPs92X_- How do you have no talent? Everyone's good at something! You can... You can be good at not being good! How's that? Like Patrick...**

**_sapphire-glass_- I know. It seems a bit weird, but it was for something really cool! Then my coumpter went butt munch on me... Stupid thing!**

**_Chi_-That's great! Please keep reading! I like it when ppl read my fics! Yey!**

**_InuyashaForever14_- I'm glad you answered my questions! I used it, but then it got erased... Yea... Thanks for BOTH of you reviews! BYE!**

**_u is u me is me im still alone_- Yey swimming! I love to swim! Are you on a team? Ad i'm not going to tell you what the surprise is. You'll just have to wait! **

**_Leiko no Koigokoro_- WHOO! X2 rules! GO Riku, go Yuna, and go Pain! Then you have Gippal... He's cute...!**

**_Inuyasha-Hottie-101_- I love dragon dolls! I can draw them pretty well too. They're so... So... It's just hard to say in words how neat them are!**

**_Mikaela_- I've only tried Pork Ramen once. It's okay...**

**_CRAZEDInufan_- I'm very happy! And i'm glad to know some many other fellow FF lovers! Wheee!**

**_Angel In Pain_- Human Inu is hot and Sanog is cool! Gotta love the outfit! Hahaha!**

Ja ne,

Kazume!


End file.
